Pasion Oculta
by Isabel666
Summary: Isabella Swan accedió a lo que su padre le pidió: casarse con Edward Cullen, un millonario griego. Los dos hombres esperaban conseguir con ese trato lo que deseaban, pero que ganará Bella? - Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia pertenece a Michelle Reidd, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto

**Capítulo 1**

Enero llegó ese año portando una venganza cruel. Bella, frente a la ventana del despacho de su padre, estaba mirando como golpeaba la lluvia contra los cristales, mientras otra tormenta, ésta de di ferente cariz, tenía lugar detrás de ella. Una en la que dos hombres poderosos se insultaban el uno al otro. No le importaba lo que se dijeran y su presencia allí era meramente accidental.

-¡Cullen, ése fue el trato! -gritó su padre con gesto de impaciencia-. No voy a regatear, tómelo o déjelo.

-¡Pero lo que me propone es una barbaridad! -re plicó el otro hombre-. Soy un hombre de negocios, pero no me dedico a la trata de blancas. Si le es difícil encontrar un marido para su hija, intente conseguirlo mediante una agencia matrimonial, porque yo no estoy en venta.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto, dudando si servi ría para algo la inteligente respuesta de Edward Cullen. Charlie Swan, su padre, siempre arriesgaba sobre seguro. Era un hombre hecho a sí mismo, que lle vaba toda la vida luchando y había conseguido, salien do de la nada, convertirse en un empresario millonario. Era, en definitiva, la clase de persona que sabe dónde y cómo conseguir lo que se proponía.

Edward Cullen, por su parte, era la antítesis de Charlie. Un joven elegante y atractivo, procedente de la aristocracia griega, cuya fortuna familiar había ido menguando en los últimos treinta años. Justo el tiempo en que Swan había ascendido vertiginosamente. Habría que decir, para ceñirse a la verdad, que Edward Cullen no sólo había conseguido detener el deterioro en los asuntos financieros de su familia, sino que en los últimos diez años había reparado la situa ción de manera tan brillante que había conseguido casi reparar la deteriorada economía familiar. Pero aún le faltaba el paso final. Paso que tenía que dar con la ayuda de Charlie Swan. «Pobre diablo», pensó Bella con una mueca de ternu ra. Sabía que Edward Cullen no conseguiría su ob jetivo sin el previo pago del precio que su padre pedía por ello.

-¿Es su última palabra? -aventuró Charlie Swan, confirmando la predicción de su hija-. Si es así, pue de marcharse porque no tengo nada más que decir.

-Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el doble de su precio en el mercado...

-La puerta está por allí, señor Cullen...

Bella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, sin saber lo que Edward Cullen iba a hacer.

El joven tenía dos opciones: salir con la cabeza alta, pero sin conseguir su sueño, o dejar a un lado su orgu llo y aceptar lo que Charlie Swan le pedía por su sueño.

-Tiene que haber otro modo de que podamos re solver esto -murmuró.

«No lo hay», murmuró Bella en silencio. Por el simple hecho de que su padre no iba a aceptar que las co sas se hicieran de otro modo. Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Siguió allí sentado y esperó a que el otro hombre dijera algo o se marchara como él había sugerido.

-¡Le maldigo por haberme hecho llegar hasta aquí! -exclamó el griego.

Bella escuchó entonces cómo su padre se ponía en pie. El ruido le era tan familiar y le producía tanto te mor como cuando era niña. Charlie Swan era un bruto y un tirano. Siempre lo ha bía sido y siempre lo sería. Con hombres o mujeres, con amigos o desconocidos, con niños o adultos. Su necesidad de dominio no tenía excepciones.

-Entonces le dejo discutiendo los detalles con mi hija -concluyó-. Póngase en contacto con mi aboga do mañana. Contestará a cualquier pregunta que tenga y redactará el contrato.

Dicho lo cual, Charlie Swan salió de la habitación, dejándolos envueltos en un amargo silencio.

-¿Le apetece una copa? -preguntó tras unos se gundos el joven, sirviéndose él mismo de la botella del mejor whisky de su padre.

-No, gracias - contestó ella, con los brazos cruza dos bajo su pecho suave.

«Pobre diablo», pensó de nuevo la muchacha. Edward Cullen había llegado a última hora de aquella mañana, seguro de obtener un buen trato con Swan. En ese momento tenía que asumir que había sido atrapado, y ni el mejor whisky iba a hacerle olvi dar el sabor de la cautividad. El joven la miró con sus intensos ojos marrones.

-Tendrá usted un montón de cosas que objetar a todo esto.

-Hombres más duros e inteligentes que yo han fa llado en su lucha contra él -replicó Bella

-Es decir, que acepta todo esto con gusto, me ima gino.

-Le voy a explicar algo: mi padre nunca decide nada si no está absolutamente seguro de que todos los participantes van a estar de acuerdo con lo que él quie re de ellos. Así trabaja y siempre ha trabajado de la misma manera. Así que si está buscando su redención en mí, siento contradecirle.

-En otras palabras... está usted deseando acostarse con alguien sólo porque su papá se lo ordena.

-Sí -contestó la muchacha, intentando disimular su disgusto ante la ofensa.

-Entonces, ¿decidió usted libremente? ¿Es ésa la respuesta a todo esto?

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego se echó a reír, a pesar de lo amargo de la situación.

-¡Oh, no! Ha dicho antes que mi padre es un tira no y tiene razón. Nunca me permitiría elegir, pero es halagador que lo pregunte...

-Tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Sí? Parece que quiere usted ver como la única víctima, señor Cullen, y puede que tenga que recor darle que en los desastres suele haber diferentes tipos de víctimas.

-¿Es usted una víctima de la tiranía de su padre? ¿Es lo que me intenta decir? -preguntó, con evidente incredulidad.

-Yo no intento decirle nada. No tengo que justifi carme ante usted, ¿me entiende?

-No, claro, usted sólo tiene que meterse en la cama conmigo -replicó él, con cinismo.

-Por supuesto. Entiendo que mi papel en todo esto es mucho más fácil que el suyo. Sólo tengo que tum barme, cerrar los ojos y desconectar mentalmente mientras que usted tiene que... actuar. Pero Dios nos asista si me encuentra tan repulsiva como para hacerlo, porque entonces los dos estaremos en un grave aprieto.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron impresionarlo. No sólo eso, sino que además, Bella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez la miraba sin prejuicios o sin tener que demostrarle su desprecio. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Bella se alejó de la ventana y se acercó hacia los dos sillones de piel que había frente a la chimenea de nogal. El fuego estaba encendido y las llamas intentaban dar un poco de calor a esa habitación imposible de ca lentar. Pero las llamas realzaron el color castaño con mechones rojos naturales del cabello de Bella y ésta sintió los ojos de Cullen fijos en ella. La miraría como una mercancía, se dijo, burlándose cínicamente de aquella mirada.

«Que me mire», pensó con desafío, al tiempo que notaba los ojos de él sobre su rostro. Un rostro hermo so, que a ella, sin embargo, no le gustaba especialmen te. Tampoco a él podía gustarle en ese momento, supo nía, por el modo en que la despreciaba.

Al volverse, vio que él observaba su cuerpo, cubier to por un sencillo vestido de lana de color marrón. Es cogió uno de los sillones y se sentó, cruzando sus lar gas piernas cubiertas con unas medias de seda. Pensó entonces que Edward Cullen tampoco estaba mal. De hecho, suponía que sería el marido ideal para muchas mujeres. Alto, blanco e indudable mente atractivo, con un cuerpo mediterráneo similar al que gustaba utilizar a los diseñadores de moda. Es más, el traje de seda gris que llevaba parecía de un diseñador de moda. Así como el corte de pelo, más corto por delante. Tenía una bonita boca también, incluso con la ten sión del momento, y su nariz larga y fina daba un equi librio perfecto a sus rasgos nítidamente cincelados. Pero eran sus ojos lo que le hacían especial. Ese color verde intenso... Eran unos ojos brillantes y lángui dos a la vez que, incluso expresando desprecio, provo caban una sensación especial. Bella, efectivamente, sintió algo especial cuando vio que aquellos ojos miraban sus piernas en el punto en que desaparecían bajo el vestido. Sintió un calor especial en los muslos.

-Bien, ¿tiene algún problema?

-No -respondió, estirándose al darse cuenta de que lo había atrapado mirándola.

Por lo menos era sincero, pensó Bella.

-Entonces su único problema es saber si desea tanto esa isla suya... No me acuerdo del nombre. Si la desea tanto como para renunciar a su estado de soltero para conseguirla.

-Pero no es sólo mi estado civil lo que está en jue go, ¿verdad?

-No -admitió ella-. Y va a tener que... hacerlo pronto si quiere que este trato se cierre cuanto antes.

El hombre observó sus ojos marrones y fríos. No le gustaba el tono de voz que había usado ella, pero Bella no le importaba. A ella tampoco le gustaba Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, podría acostarse con él, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su parte del trato.

-¿Y qué es lo que le hace aceptar todo esto?

Bella no respondió. En lugar de ello se quedó pensan do en cuál sería la reacción de él si le dijera la verdad. Él estaba en pie al lado del mueble bar de su padre, el cuerpo tenso y la expresión seria y despreciativa... por ella, por sí mismo, o por los dos, no podía estar se gura. Y tampoco le importaba. Su padre quería un nieto que sustituyera al hijo que se había matado hacía algunos meses en un accidente de automóvil. Edward Cullen había sido elegido como padre, mientras que Bella sería la madre. La ambición personal era el motivo principal para que Cullen aceptara el trato. Deseaba recuperar una isla griega que había pertenecido a su familia y que su padre había tenido que vender durante la bancarrota fa miliar. La escritura pertenecía a Swan. Bella, por su parte, quería obtener mucho más que unas cuantas piedras griegas.

-Como usted, conseguiré algo que me perteneció en el pasado.

-¿Me va a decir qué?

La muchacha cerró los ojos y su mente se oscure ció. Entonces las lágrimas pusieron en peligro la acti tud despectiva que la salvaba en aquel momento.

-Me temo que no es asunto suyo.

-Lo es si vamos a ser marido y mujer.

-¿Y vamos a serlo?

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué, si usted no decidió, su pa dre me eligió a mí?

-¿Lo dice en serio? -exclamó ella, abriendo sus ojos marrones de par en par -. ¡Hace unos días usted me desnudó con los ojos delante de él! Me invitó a pasar un fin de semana en París con usted en una sala llena de gente, incluido mi padre. Y no había nadie allí que no entendiera las intenciones que usted llevaba, señor Cullen -le informó-. ¡Estaba claro que no era para enseñarme la ciudad precisamente!

Era cierto que, desde el primer momento, él no había tratado de disimular la atracción que sentía hacia ella.

-Lo ha provocado usted todo -continuó-. Yo traté de esquivarlo, de apartarlo de mí lado lo mejor que pude mientras estaba mi padre delante. Incluso lle gué a decirle que estaba jugando con fuego si se acer caba a mí. No me hizo caso. Usted se limitaba a sonreír estúpidamente, creyendo que yo estaba provocándolo. Y le diré algo más: hasta que no comenzó a perseguir me, mi padre no había pensado en usted para incluirlo en la lista de los posibles padres de su maravilloso nie to. Así que, si tiene que encontrar un culpable, es usted el único. Usted me miró, me deseó y se ofreció a mí, a los ojos de mi padre.

-En otras palabras, su padre es su chulo.

-Si prefiere pensar que su futura esposa es una cualquiera, adelante. Yo no mencionaré en qué lugar queda usted en ese caso. De todas maneras, usted ha te nido que pasar algunas pruebas. Es más joven que los otros candidatos de la lista de mi padre, así como más atractivo físicamente, que es un factor importante para el nieto que mi padre espera -explicó-. Pero lo más importante es que su familia tiene fama de engendrar hijos varones. Y, por supuesto, usted parecía más ambi cioso que los demás.

-¿Y qué va a ocurrir con ese nieto y heredero, una vez que llegue al mundo? ¿Su padre se lo va a arrancar del pecho nada más al nacer, y espera que yo me olvide de él?

-¡No! Mi padre detesta a los niños. Él únicamente desea un heredero varón a quien dejarle todos los mi llones. Un heredero legítimo -añadió-. Me temo que no se puede salir a la calle y encontrar uno, si es lo que va a sugerir...

-No soy un idiota -replicó él-. No sugeriría nada que conllevara la pérdida de lo que quiero conse guir con esto.

-Y ese niño perdería mucho más. Pero tiene que quedar claro que yo obtendré la custodia completa - anunció ella, levantando la barbilla, como si pensara te ner que discutir el tema-. En ello no caben dudas, señor Cullen. Es la condición que yo exijo en todo esto, y se reflejará en el contrato que mi padre le ha mencionado.

-¿Me está diciendo que yo perderé todos los dere chos sobre el niño?

-No todos. Tendrá los mismos derechos que cualquier padre mientras estemos casados, pero una vez que nos separemos la custodia será para mí.

-¿Por qué? - Ésa era una buena pregunta, pensó Bella sin decir nada -No entiendo por qué pedirá usted la custodia de un hijo que en realidad no desea.

-Yo lo querré con todas mis fuerzas. No me im portará cómo haya empezado todo. Lo amaré, señor Cullen. No pensaré en culpables, ni lo lamentaré o despreciaré.

-¿Y cree que yo lo haré?

-Sé que sí -dijo, con absoluta certeza-. A los hombres como usted no les gusta tener que responsabi lizarse de los errores del pasado. Y esto representará un error para usted. Así que la custodia será para mí -re pitió una vez más-. Una vez que nos separemos, po drá visitarlo de acuerdo a la ley, si está interesado, por supuesto.

Bella notó el brillo de los ojos de él y supo que había encendido algo peligroso en su interior antes de que se acercara a ella. La muchacha puso la espalda recta y las pestañas le temblaron ligeramente cuando él acercó peligrosamen te su cara a la de ella.

-Está ahí con la barbilla levantada y los ojos lle nos de desprecio, imaginando que sabe exactamente qué tipo de hombre soy, cuando ni siquiera me conoce. Pero mi hijo... -tomó a la mujer por los hombros-. ¡Mi hijo también será mi heredero!

Fue una fuerte impresión. No el deseo de no des prenderse de algo que a fin de cuentas era una conti nuación suya, sino el efecto de sus manos sobre ella. Parecieron llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, provo cando que los músculos se le contrajeran violentamente y que no pudiera evitar una exclamación.

-¡Mi hijo permanecerá bajo mi protección sea cual sea mi mujer! Y si eso significa que mi matrimonio tie ne que durar toda la vida, así será.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos vamos a casar'?

Edward Cullen tenía una dentadura perfecta. Sus ojos eran como los árboles del bosque que expresaban su disgusto por ella y por la respuesta que iba a darle en ese momento.

-Sí. Nos casaremos. Haremos todo lo que su padre diga en el contrato. Pero no crea ni por un momento que va a ser agradable.

-Entonces quíteme las manos de encima -dijo fríamente-. Y no me toque hasta que sea absoluta mente necesario.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo hacia la ventana, donde permaneció observando la lluvia que caía, mientras trataba de recuperarse de las emociones que habían estallado en su interior.

-Usted cree que tiene el derecho de estar ahí de pie sintiéndose superior, pero no es así -murmuró Bella -. Usted tiene su precio, como el resto de noso tros. Y eso no le hace mejor persona que mi padre, ni que yo.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente su precio? Intente decir me una buena razón por la que haya aceptado todo esto y puede que así la respete.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer brillaron un segundo, y en ese espacio de tiempo, la verdad estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero consiguió recordar algo y entonces apagó las palabras y las encerró en su interior. Luego se giró para enfrentarse a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas frías.

-Dinero, por supuesto. ¿Qué otro precio puede ha ber?

-Dinero...

-En el momento en que tenga un nieto para mi padre, recibiré cinco millones de libras como pago. No es una razón peor que la de un hombre que se vende por un trozo de tierra y un montón de piedras antiguas. De manera que, si así lo quiere, el matrimonio será para siempre, no me importa. Yo tendré suficiente dinero y por lo tanto, seré independiente, dure lo que dure el matrimonio. Pero ya veremos más adelante si su deci sión es tan firme como dice, una vez que el matrimonio sea verdadero y comience a devorarle la sensación de vivir atrapado.

-¿Atrapado? ¿Cree de verdad que me sentiré atra pado por este matrimonio? ¿Cree que voy a cambiar mi vida por las promesas que nos haremos el uno al otro? - Entonces le tocó a él soltar una carcajada de desdén y Bella fue quien se puso rígida cuando entendió el ver dadero significado. -¡No cambiaré nada! Ni mi forma de vida ni mi li bertad de disfrutar de lo que me apetezca. - Los ojos de él brillaban de rabia. -Tengo una amante en Atenas con la que estoy muy contento -anunció-. Ella seguirá siendo mi amante pase lo que pase con este contrato. No seré dis creto, no haré concesiones a su orgullo, aunque viva con usted y con mi hijo. La despreciaré y la odiaré a usted y le haré el amor hasta que conciba ese hijo. Lue go no volveré a tocarla nunca más. Y si usted cree que la dejaré marcharse con mi hijo, está equivocada.

-Entonces no aceptaré el contrato -respondió Bella, utilizando la misma táctica que su padre. Después de todo, él tenía que estar desesperado para aceptar casarse con ella y engendrar al nieto de Charlie Swan. Ella aceptaría sólo porque al final del os curo túnel veía una luz de esperanza sin la cual no po dría sobrevivir.

-Intente decirle eso a su padre. Le teme, me di cuenta nada más poner los ojos en usted.

-Pero usted desea lo que él le va a dar más de lo que desea a ese hijo. Así que le digo que si no acepta que yo me quede con la custodia, romperemos el trato. Ahora sería un buen momento para decirle la lista de candidatos que se presentarían enseguida.

-Es tan fría y calculadora como su maldito padre.

Bella no dijo nada. Edward Cullen se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Hablaré con mis abogados -dijo al llegar a ella-. Y mañana lo decidiré.

-De... acuerdo -contestó Bella nerviosa.

-Su padre se va a enfadar por esto -dijo él provo cador, al notar la ansiedad en ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre sabía mis condiciones antes de que us ted llegara. ¿Cómo si no cree que se marchó dejándo nos a solas cuando ya le tenía atrapado en su red?

Entonces el hombre, que ya tenía agarrado el pomo de la puerta, se giró y caminó hacia ella despacio. El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad. Era alto, más alto que ella, incluso varios centíme tros. Eso significaba que tenía que alzar la cabeza para mantener la mirada de él.

-Debe saber que corre un serio peligro al provo carme de esta manera. No entiendo por qué lo hace.

-No sé de qué está usted hablando -dijo ella, sin tiendo el dedo de él sobre su garganta.

-¿No? -preguntó él provocador.

Entonces decidió demostrarle de qué estaba hablan do. Tomándola de la barbilla con su mano, la besó. Pero no fue un beso pasional, ni siquiera un beso para castigarla. Se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los de ella y a tocar con su lengua ligeramente la curva exte rior de su boca. Después sus ojos, que parecían de cris tal oscuro, se quedaron mirando fijamente los de ella, que delataban su sorpresa.

-¿Por... por qué ha hecho eso? -preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué crees? -replicó él con voz burlona . - Quería saber si podía saborear el ácido que gotea de esa boca constantemente, pero no ha sido así -admitió en un susurro-. De hecho, tus labios son tan dulces que me da la impresión de que tendré que probarlos de nuevo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, tal como le había advertido. Volvió a besarla, sólo que esta vez su lengua se deslizó sinuosamente entre los labios de ella. Como notó que ella intentó protestar, rodeó su cintura con la mano li bre y la apretó contra él, de un modo que ella pudo sen tir el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo. Un cuerpo que se estaba tensando ya, para su sorpresa. Pero lo que más le chocaba era el modo en que sus propios sentidos estaban reaccionando, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación de lo que en ese momento le estaba pi diendo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó Bella, al borde del delirio. Todavía enfebrecida por el deseo, tuvo que admitir que él era bueno. Había utilizado su lengua de un modo tan sensual que le había hecho gemir de placer. La ha bía sujetado con sus manos contra él de modo que ella había podido sentir el efecto que la fricción de sus dos cuerpos había ejercido sobre él. Y lo que era peor, el cuerpo de ella había reacciona do ante la excitación de él. El interior de sus muslos es taba hambriento, los labios la temblaban, la respiración se le había acelerado y sus manos habían subido hasta los hombros de él. Después de un nuevo gemido, ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a besarlo con gran pasión.

Bella se sintió morir cuando oyó la risa triunfal de él. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida.

-¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! -exclamó él, al tiempo que se apartaba-. No esperaba que reaccionaras con la misma excitación que yo a nuestro pequeño combate. Sin duda, será un aliciente en el caso de que finalmente acepte tu oferta.

Bella se echó hacia atrás a su ver y sus dedos tem blorosos soltaron los hombros de él. Sus mejillas esta ban ruborizadas por la profunda vergüenza que sentía.

-Pensaba que nuestro encuentro debía de ser mu cho más profesional. Creo que no has sabido mantener la cabeza demasiado fría -se burló él.

-Nunca dije que fuera una mujer frígida -se de fendió ella.

-Pues tu padre debe de pensar que sí que lo eres. En caso contrario, no tendría que pagar a cualquiera para que se acostase contigo.

-No a cualquiera, al hombre que él eligiera -repli có, levantando la barbilla. A pesar de que su cuerpo to davía seguía temblando, lo miró desafiante-. Por favor, recuerda que tú puedes elegir, pero yo no. Yo haría lo que fuese por conseguir esos cinco millones de libras.

La expresión de él cambió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Se alejó unos pasos de ella con tal dis gusto en su rostro que ella casi se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras. Pero sólo casi.

-Te llamaré mañana con lo que decida - dijo bruscamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Es con mi padre con quien debes tratar, no con migo.

-No, te llamaré personalmente a ti. Tu padre trata rá con mis abogados.

* * *

Hola gente guapa! Con nueva historia una adaptación de un libro de Michelle Reid, muy buen libro por cierto, este finc es el único que tengo completo, así que actualizaré todas las semanas... En cuanto a mi otra historia, se viene pronto actu, así que atents

Que tal si me dan un Reviews? Saludos y besitos a tods =)

XOXO

PDT: Vieron Eclipse? yo si y estuvo Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba mirando a través de la ventana del estudio en el momento que su padre entró en la habitación. Se había quedado allí observando cómo Edward Cullen se alejaba en su coche. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada, incluso tenía lágri mas en los ojos, aunque no podía saber exactamente por qué... a menos que tuvieran algo que ver con ese hombre horrible que le había hecho adoptar un papel que nada tenía que ver con la verdadera Isabella Swan.

-¿Cómo fue la cosa?

-Le di de plazo hasta mañana para que acepte mis condiciones o tendremos que romper el trato -contes tó, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta. Pero pudo sentir cómo su padre se debía de estar enfadando.

-No estropees este asunto, Isabella -le advirtió-, o te arrepentirás.

-No te preocupes, tuve un gran maestro -Bella sonrió de un modo triste-. Él aceptará mis condiciones porque no tiene otra opción.

Ella conseguiría que el señor Cullen firmase el mismo documento. ¿Y cómo podía ella estar tan segura de eso? Pues porque conocía a esa clase de hombres. Si su padre ha bía convencido a ese arrogante griego para que se acos tara con una mujer sólo por el hecho de emparentarse con su adinerada familia, seguro que no le importaría tener que apartarse de su hijo.

-Si ese hombre nos sorprende y no acepta tus con diciones -comentó su padre tranquilamente- ¿has pensado ya lo que harás?

-Esperar hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo con al guien. - Los ojos de él brillaban de un modo extraño.

-El siguiente de la lista es Marcus Vulturi. ¿Podrí as honestamente prestarte a que ese hombre se acercara a ti, Isabella?

Marcus Vulturi era un hombre grotesco y varios años mayor que su padre que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo veía.

-Soy una fulana -replicó ella-. Y las fulanas no pueden elegir con quién se acuesta. Cerraré los ojos y pensaré en cosas agradables, como en qué me pondré para tu funeral.

Él se echó a reír. En realidad, no le importaba en ab soluto lo que ella pensara de él. Según parecía, el princi pal motivo de eso era que ella le recordaba demasiado a su difunta esposa, siempre dispuesta a serle infiel. De hecho, la concepción de su hermano Mike había sido tan sospechosa como la suya propia, y su padre sólo lo había aceptado como hijo debido a que era un varón. Ella, al ser mujer, no había tenido tanta suerte.

-Si todo marcha bien con el señor Cullen maña na, tendré que ir a ver a Vanessa a la escuela. Tendré que decirle por qué no me verá demasiado durante el año próximo.

-Pero dile sólo lo imprescindible -ordenó su pa dre en un tono seco.

-No soy tonta -replicó Bella -. No quiero que se haga demasiadas ilusiones, pero tampoco quiero que piense que la he abandonado.

-Y ella no va a ir a visitarte a Grecia, así que no le vayas a prometer cosas que yo nunca estaré dispuesto a aceptar.

Bella nunca habría creído que él iba a aceptar nada parecido. Sabía que quería aún menos a esa niña de sie te años que a ella misma. Bella salió de la habitación an tes de que pudiera decir algo realmente desagradable. Y no podía permitirse ser desagradable, ya que no sería nada bueno, en ese momento, en el que estaba a punto de conseguir algo que llevaba tanto tiempo de seando. Tampoco podía permitirse perder a Edward Cullen, ya que a pesar de que lo despreciara, era sin duda la mejor opción para poder cumplir el trato que había hecho con su padre. Rogó a Dios por que él estuviera realmente arruina do, como su padre le había dicho.

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de que ella sa liera de la piscina cubierta, después de hacer los veinte largos habituales, la señora Weber le avisó de que el señor Cullen estaba esperando al teléfono. Bella se es currió el agua del pelo mientras se dirigía al teléfono que había al lado de la piscina.

-¿Sí? -dijo en un tono frío.

-Sí -respondió él en un tono descortés-, te es pero en mi despacho al mediodía -le ordenó-. Mis abogados tendrán listo para entonces un documento que quiero que firmes.

Después se cortó la comunicación. Ella se quedó mirando el auricular, gesticulando, antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

Al mediodía, Bella entró puntualmente al vestíbulo del lujoso edificio de Cullen's Corportation. Vestida con traje negro de chaqueta y camisa blanca, parecía una mujer de negocios con su largo y sedoso pelo reco gido en una coleta, como era habitual, y sin apenas ma quillaje. Sin embargo, Bella no necesitaba que su forma de vestir realzase su belleza. Era alta e increíblemente del gada, con unas piernas tan largas que ni la falda, dema siado larga, podía disminuir su impacto. Tenía un cutis maravilloso, de una blancura que contrastaba con sus ojos marrones como un chocolate, y con el color rojo de su boca, con forma de corazón. Era una mujer irresistiblemente sensual. Además, bajo la severa forma de vestirse, se intuí an unas curvas femeninas que debían de dar a su cuer po una máxima perfección. Los hombres se paraban todos a mirarla, como si pudieran percibir la excitante sensualidad de esa mujer oculta bajo ese traje de cha queta.

Edward Cullen había sido uno de esos hombres que la habían mirado de ese modo. Una tarde él había asistido con unos amigos a una función de caridad y había visto entrar a Isabella en la habitación del brazo de su padre. Se había preocupado de enterarse de quiénes eran ella y su padre. Y luego, al fijarse en la irresistible be lleza de esa mujer, había cometido el peor error de su vida al decidir mezclar sus negocios con un poco de placer. No pudo quitar la vista de encima a Bella en ningún momento, y ella y su padre no fueron ajenos a ese he cho. Finalmente, el hombre se apartó de sus amigos y se acercó a Charlie Swan para presentarse. Pero a pesar de que las palabras se dirigieron al padre, la vista no se apartaba de la hija.

Bella intentó proteger a ese hombre de las garras de su padre. Se mostró fría y distante ante la voz tierna con que él le dijo toda clase de cumplidos. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Bella, a su vez, pensó que Edward Cullen era uno de los hombres más atractivos que nunca hubiera conocido, pero por lo que ella sabía, su padre quería para ella otro tipo de hombre. El griego era demasiado joven, demasiado dinámico, con demasiado carisma. Además de ser un hombre demasiado acostumbrado a ganar, tanto en los negocios como en el amor. Ella necesitaba un hombre más débil, un hombre con un aura menos poderoso, un hombre con el que pu diera llevar a cabo los deseos de su padre y luego mar charse sin mirar atrás, espiritualmente intacta. No necesitaba un hombre que hiciera palpitar su corazón por el mero hecho de mirarla con sus ojos ne gros soñadores, o alguien que al rozarla en el brazo pudiera hacer que en su piel se despertaran todo tipo de sensaciones alarmantes. Un hombre cuya voz pro vocara ese temblor en sus piernas, y cuya sonrisa le quitara el aliento. En otras palabras: un hombre con las armas exactas para herirla. Ya había sufrido bas tante con hombres parecidos a Edward Cullen.

Había intentado por todos los medios apartarlo de su vida durante las últimas semanas, mientras que su padre intentaba unirlos a la menor oportunidad, pero él era testarudo y se había negado a darse por vencido. E iba a pagar las consecuencias de su imprudencia, pensó Bella, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo.

El nombre de los Cullens se relacionaba en el pasa do con el petróleo y el negocio de los barcos, pero Edward Cullen había entrado dentro del mundo de los negocios mirando el auricular, gesticulando, antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

Y todo eso en tan sólo diez años, pensó Bella con ad miración, mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de suelo de mármol para dirigirse a recepción. Según lo que su pa dre le había contado, la familia Cullen había tenido que hacer frente a la bancarrota vendiendo casi todas sus pertenencias.

Edward Cullen había conseguido salvar la eco nomía poco a poco con una línea de crucero y un pe queño hotel en Atenas, que nadie sabía que pertenecía a la familia hasta que él empezó a investigar entre las posesiones. Pero aquella línea de crucero y aquel hotel habían sido suficiente para que aquel hombre comenzara a re construir un imperio. En ese momento, el patrimonio era mucho mayor que nunca y sólo quedaba reincorpo rar la isla familiar a ese patrimonio. Lo que no sabía Bella era cómo aquella isla había ido a parar a manos de su padre. Aunque sabía que era el modo habitual de actuar de su padre: comprar las pertenencias a aquellos que estaban en situaciones económicas delicadas a bajo precio. Luego, junto con su equipo de expertos, re novaba y mejoraba lo comprado, a veces compañías ente ras, para venderlas a precios exorbitantes.

Algunas cosas no se molestaba en venderlas, como por ejemplo la casa donde vivían en ese momento, y que había adquirido a un precio ridículo por parte de un hombre que había perdido todo durante el último hundimiento del mercado. Era una casa situada en una de las zonas más prestigiosas de Londres, y Charlie Swan se había mudado allí. El yate y el avión habían sido comprados de la misma manera, así como la isla diminuta que no había vendido hasta entonces debido a que su padre, tenía que admitirlo por mucho que lo odiara, era un hombre astuto. Seguramente habría observado cómo Edward Cullen había comenzado a reconstruir la fortuna familiar y había imaginado que un día el griego querría recuperar la isla. Sólo tenía que esperar para poder ob tener el precio esperado.

-He venido a ver al señor Cullen -informó Bella en recepción-. Me llamo Isabella Swan.

-¡Oh, sí, señorita Swan -dijo la secretaria, sin mirar siquiera el libro de citas-. Tiene que tomar el ascensor hasta la última planta y allí alguien la estará esperando.

Después de agradecerle la información, Bella se en caminó hacia el lugar señalado. Nadie imaginaría cómo le estaban temblando las manos ni que su garganta es taba completamente seca debido al miedo. Los pasos a dar eran difíciles, pero la recompensa final iba a resul tar tan buena que no podía permitirse dudar. Entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón del último piso sin pensar. Mientras subía, mantuvo la barbilla fir me, los labios decididos y los ojos fijos en una acuarela que adornaba la cabina. Representaba un paisaje: un pueblo precioso rodea do de árboles, situado en la ladera de una colina. Las casas eran blancas, de tejados rojos, y la ladera de la montaña bajaba suavemente, dividida en terrazas de sembrados hasta llegar a una pequeña bahía con un pe queño embarcadero de madera. Un bote solitario se mecía en las aguas oscuras. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un grupo de ár boles en forma de herradura situado a la izquierda de la casa. Parecía ser un cementerio, ya que se veían cruces sencillas entre las flores llenas de coloridos brillantes.

Era un detalle extraño para aquel bucólico paisaje, pensó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Señorita Swan?

La voz masculina, de ligero acento extranjero, la hizo volverse y descubrir que no sólo el ascensor había llegado, sino que las puertas se habían abierto y un hombre alto moreno y de piel bronceada la miraba con fundido. El desconocido la miraba de manera tan fría que ella se imaginó que sabía exactamente a qué había ido allí.

-Sí -contestó altiva.

Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre. ¿Sorpresa ante el desafío de ella? ¿O sería algo mucho más sencillo, pensó para sí, mientras observaba cómo esos ojos oscu ros recorrían todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera todo el derecho de revisarla como una mercancía.

«»Que es exactamente lo que eres», se dijo Bella, con su habitual sinceridad.

-¿Y usted es...? -preguntó la muchacha, con su educado acento inglés, obligando a aquellos ojos a que se enfrentaran a sus ojos desafiantes. La muchacha estuvo a punto de reírse, al ver la expresión del hombre atrapado en una falta. Pero, de re pente, pensó que aquel rostro le era familiar.

-Yo soy Emmett Cullen -informó el hom bre-. Mi hermano está por aquí, sígame...

«¡Ah, es su hermano!», dijo para sí, sonriendo lige ramente. No le extrañaba que le resultara familiar. Eran los mismos ojos, el mismo físico, aunque sin el dina mismo poderoso de su hermano. Quizá fuera más gua po, en un sentido estético, pero por el comportamiento azorado del hombre mientras lo seguía hacia dos enor mes puertas cerradas, la chica pensó que le faltaba la sofisticación y frialdad de su hermano.

Emmett Cullen se detuvo. Luego golpeó ligera mente en una de las puertas, antes de abrirla y Bella aprovechó el momento para tomar aire y prepararse para los próximos minutos. No le ayudó mucho tomar aire. Los nervios estuvie ron a punto de hacerla salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta antes de que la situación se le fuera de las ma nos. Pero, como bien había dicho a Edward Cullen el día anterior, su padre no decidía ir adelante con al gún asunto mientras existiera una sola duda. Él sabía que ella seguiría adelante, igual que sabía que Edward Cullen lo haría.

Emmett Cullen dijo algo en griego y Bella escu chó al hermano contestar en aquel tono ronco que solía utilizar. A continuación, el hombre se apartó para que ella pasara. Lo hizo despacio, esperando casi entrar en una ha bitación llena de abogados con trajes grises. Pero en vez de ello, se encontró de repente frente a la única persona que había en la habitación. Edward estaba sentado detrás de una mesa. A través de la ventana en traba una luz que iluminaba su fuerte cabello oscuro, cuidadosamente peinado. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Bella miró hacia atrás y vio que Emmett se había ido. Sintió en el estómago un nudo de tensión, mientras se volvía para enfrentarse al hombre con el que pronto tendría que acostarse y te ner relaciones íntimas.

-Muy profesional -murmuró él-. Creo que se llama ropa de ejecutiva, pero debo advertirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

Sorprendida por ese inesperado ataque, Bella se miró el traje gris severo, con su sencilla falda y su blusa blanca, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba mal interpretando completamente la razón por la que ella iba vestida de aquel modo. Pero eso no le importaba, decidió, mientras levanta ba de nuevo la barbilla y lo miraba con sus ojos marones. Iba así vestida porque después de allí tenía que ir al colegio de Vanessa, donde se insistía en un conservadu rismo mojigato.

-Cuando te cases conmigo -continuó-, espero que te pongas algo más... femenino. Me parece una equivocación que las mujeres se vistan igual que los hombres.

-Eso será si me caso contigo... -corrigió Bella, acercándose a la mesa, hasta que ésta fue la única sepa ración entre ambos-. Tu hermano se parece mucho a ti -comentó.

Por alguna razón, el comentario pareció molestar lo.

-¿Te estás preguntando si tu padre ha elegido el hermano equivocado? Emmett es nueve años más joven que yo, lo cual le sitúa en una edad más parecida a la tuya, creo.

-No tengo ningún interés especial en tu hermano -aseguró, sonriendo ligeramente al pensar que el her mano mayor habría notado e interpretado correctamen te el rubor en las mejillas del hermano menor-. Aun que nunca se sabe, puede que mereciera la pena descubrir cuál de los dos hermanos me interesa más an tes de comprometerme.

De nuevo el hombre reaccionó con rabia.

-Emmett está ya casado con una mujer a la que ado ra. De manera que para ti sería todo inútil.

-¡Ah, casado! -exclamó-. Es una lástima. En tonces parece que tendrás que hacerlo tú.

La muchacha se sentó en una silla y esperó a que él hablara. Para su sorpresa, él permaneció en silencio, con una mueca en los labios. No era ningún estúpido y sabía que era mejor que su hermano, más guapo, y mucho más atractivo.

-Éste es un contrato que han redactado mis aboga dos esta mañana -anunció, ofreciéndole un documento de varias páginas-. Te aconsejo que lo leas antes de firmarlo.

-Es lo que pienso hacer -contestó, tomando el contrato en sus manos.

A continuación, se concentró en el documento, ig norando al hombre moreno al otro lado de la mesa.

Era un documento sencillo, que explicaba punto por punto las condiciones del matrimonio. La primera pági na era más un acuerdo prenupcial que un contrato de negocios, en donde se informaba de los derechos y li bertades de cada uno en el primer mes. La segunda pá gina especificaba lo que ella tendría que esperar de él una vez llegada la separación. Esto último era bastante poco, cosa que no la sorprendió. El hombre creía que ella tendría bastante dinero una vez hubiera terminado todo. A ella le convenía que él pensara aquello, y no le importaba que no le quedara nada. Fue en la tercera página donde las cosas empezaron a ponerse más feas. Ella viviría donde él quisiera, se acostaría dónde él quisiera y si salía fuera, lo haría siempre con un acompañante designado por él. También tendría que estar dispuesta a tener relacio nes con él cuando él deseara... Bella sintió los ojos de él sobre ella, siguiendo, esta ba segura, cada línea que ella leía. Notaba que estaba a punto de ponerse colorada, pero se negaba a ello. Apre tó los labios y decidió no dejarse llevar por aquella de sagradable cláusula. Después de todo, se casaban sólo por sexo, que era lo único que hacía falta para tener un hijo. Ella tendría que comportarse en todo momento como una esposa decente, decía la siguiente. Además, ella no podría decir nada de la vida que él llevara apar te del matrimonio, aceptando completamente que man tuviera una amante...

El hecho de que varios abogados y la persona que hubiera pasado a máquina el documento, estuvieran al tanto de todo, la aterrorizaba. Durante su predecible embarazo, ella no podría abandonar Grecia sin su permiso. El hijo tendría que nacer en Grecia y ser nacionalizado como tal. Final mente, cuando se separaran, los derechos de la custodia serían para ella. Pero, para su sorpresa, la separación sería decisión de él. Si Bella abandonaba la casa de ambos por propia voluntad, perdería la custodia del niño...

-No puedo aceptar esto último.

-No tienes derecho a elegir -replicó él, recostán dose en el asiento y leyendo de nuevo el documento - Te advertí que no quería negarme el control de mi pro pio hijo y heredero. Tengo derecho a protegerme contra la posibilidad de que tú te quieras marchar, igual que tú tienes derecho a protegerte si yo me marcho. Así, am bos nos protegemos.- El hombre la miraba con una decisión firme.

-Si yo decido que no puedo soportar más la vida contigo, entonces me iré, sabiendo que así perderé los derechos sobre nuestro hijo. Si tú decides lo mismo, entonces tú también perderás los derechos sobre él. Creo que es justo, ¿no crees?

¿Lo creía? Tenía la horrible sensación de que estaba siendo atrapada, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. De todas maneras, ¿qué le importaba?, se preguntó. No tenía intención de volverse a casar de nuevo. Si Edward Cullen quería ser su marido para siempre, que lo fuera.

-¿Hay algo que quieras añadir? -quiso saber él, una vez que ella hubo leído el documento sin hacer ningún comentario.

Bella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Si se le ocurría algo contra lo que tuviera que protegerse, se lo haría saber mediante un abogado. Poniéndose en pie, tomó su bolso.

-Le llevaré el documento a mi padre para que lo lea. Luego te lo devolveré.

- No.

Bella ya se estaba dando la vuelta, pero se detuvo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado allí, y su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver la seriedad inmutable en aquellos ojos Verdes.

-Esto es entre tú y yo -insistió-. Cualquier acuerdo entre tu padre y yo, o entre tu padre y tú, será algo completamente aparte de este contrato. Si aceptas, tienes que firmar el contrato ahora o nunca.

-Sería una estupidez si no llevara esto a un profe sional antes de firmar -protestó.

-¿Quieres a un profesional ahora mismo? Dame el teléfono de tu abogado y le diré que venga en seguida, pero te advierto que me niego a alterar una sola palabra del contrato, aunque él te aconseje lo .contrario. Así que... -terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando a aquel hombre de rostro inescrutable cuya expresión le recordaba tanto a su padre. Se estremeció. Ese hombre despreciaba quién y qué era ella. Le daba igual lo que ella sintiera. Él estaba dispuesto, estaba segura, a hacerle pagar de todas las maneras posibles por obligarlo a hacer aquello. Igual que su padre, pensó tristemente Bella. Eran el mismo tipo de hombre. Eso la hizo preguntarse si por eso Charlie Swan había elegido a Edward Cullen como primer candidato. ¿Era porque veía en él al hom bre adecuado para sustituirlo como su torturador?

-¿Te estás preguntando al final si cinco millones de libras son suficientes por el purgatorio que vas a su frir al casarte conmigo?

-No -dijo ella, poniendo en la mesa el contrato-. Simplemente estaba decidiendo si merecía la pena dis cutir contigo, pero como tengo otro compromiso, creo que es mejor que terminemos cuanto antes. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Tardó en recuperar la calma todo el camino hasta Bedfordshire, ya que desde el momento en que había firmado aquel contrato maldito, se sintió completamen te humillada.

A él no le había gustado que ella hablara de otro compromiso y hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca ce rrada. Y la había castigado presentándose en el despa cho con dos abogados a los que llamó para que firma ran como testigos. La presentó como la mujer que estaba desesperada por tener un hijo con él, mientras les ofrecía el contrato. Había sido cruel e innecesario, pero no le había im portado. Por la manera en que la había mirado, con una expresión burlona en los ojos al ver el rubor de sus me jillas, parecía que incluso había disfrutado. Luego llegó la humillación final, una vez que los abogados se hubieron marchado: el beso. Todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y sus labios to davía temblaban al recordar la manera despiadada con que él los había devorado. Había sido todo un caballe ro. Se había acercado y ella había creído que era para acompañarla educadamente a la puerta. Pero él la tomó en sus brazos y atrapó su boca con la misma decisión con que lo había hecho el día anterior. Sólo que esa vez el beso había ido mucho más lejos. Era como si él hubiera proclamado el derecho a la pro piedad que acababa de comprar, usándola con toda la experiencia y sabiduría del hombre que sabía exacta mente cómo hacer que una mujer se excitara. Y se había excitado, eso era lo más humillante de todo. Ella se había quedado en sus brazos y se había excitado como nunca. Se había estremecido y gemido y se había agarrado a su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Dónde habían quedado su orgullo, su autocontrol y la determinación de permanecer alejada de él? «¿Qué te ha hecho?», gritó su mente. «¿Qué le has hecho a él?»

-No...- Fue la protesta que escapó de sus labios angustia dos.

Tuvo que reducir la velocidad porque de repente sus ojos se nublaron, confundidos con el recuerdo de sus manos agarrándolo, rodeando el cuello de él, su pelo, abrazándolo cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho hubiera sido empujarlo. Él había murmurado algo. Todavía podía oír el ge mido dentro de su cabeza. Todavía en ese momento po día sentir el fuego del cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Podía sentir las nalgas separándose, la piel encendida por el placer de las manos masculinas y la repentina exci tación de su miembro viril. Había sido horrible. Se habían devorado el uno al otro como animales hambrientos, tan encendidos de de seo que cuando él la había soltado bruscamente, ella se había tambaleado y se había ruborizado como una cole giala. Había abierto los ojos de par en par y la boca temblorosa para tomar aire, mientras lo miraba sin pes tañear.

-Cúbrete -ordenó el.

Una sensación de repulsa la cubrió por entero, ha ciendo que el pie se le resbalara del acelerador, cuando imaginó mentalmente lo que él había debido de ver. La chaqueta y la blusa, incluso el sujetador de enca je, estaban abiertos, revelando sus senos hinchados y con los pezones duros.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto -murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta e intentando colocarse la ropa con manos que no la obedecían.

-¿Por qué no? Has firmado.

-Te odio.

-Pero creo que no te va a ser difícil tener relacio nes sexuales conmigo, ¿verdad?

La mujer se estremeció ante la burla.

-No me sorprende, de verdad -continuó-. Los rumores dicen que tú eras bastante libertina en tu ado lescencia.

¿En su adolescencia? La muchacha se quedó inmó vil. El hecho de que él conociera algo sobre aquellos años de rebeldía adolescente fue suficiente para que ca llara.

-Y ahora, dejemos una cosa clara antes de que te vayas. Te comportarás como una señorita mientras me pertenezcas. No habrá fiestas locas ni desvaríos. No ha rás el amor con nadie a la mínima ocasión.

-Yo no soy así -afirmó, defendiéndose.

-Eso será ahora. ¿Y quién sabe si es así? En cual quier caso, mientras estés casada conmigo, no tendrás oportunidad. Quiero tener la seguridad de que el niño que lleves dentro es mi hijo, o desearás no haber oído nunca el nombre de Edward Cullen. Ahora arréglate antes de salir de esta habitación. Nos casaremos dentro de tres días.

-¿Tres días? Pero...- No pudo decir nada más.

-Tres días -repitió él-. No hay razón para que lo retrasemos, especialmente cuando ya sé lo cariñosa que vas a ser conmigo en la cama -añadió suavemen te, a la mujer pálida-. Cuanto antes nos casemos, an tes te quedarás embarazada. Tú tendrás tus cinco millo nes de libras y yo recuperaré lo que es mío.

Se refería, por supuesto, al trozo de tierra griego por el que estaba dispuesto a vender su alma, o por lo menos, su esperma. El hombre no sabía bien qué era más importante. Ella se lo podría decir, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, a ella le convenía que él siguiera creyen do que la isla era más importante que su ADN. Esa se ría la única manera de vencerlo, que era lo que le im portaba. En ese momento sólo le quedaba mirar hacia ade lante. Tenía un camino largo y duro por delante hasta que él se cansara de ella y la dejara marchar.

Nessie se alegró enormemente de verla. Sin em bargo, al decirle que iba a marcharse fuera un tiempo, la niña de siete años se puso muy triste. La muchacha la tomó en su regazo y le secó las lá grimas. Sólo el cielo sabía que había pocos momentos en que ella podía expresarse libremente.

-Sólo serán uno o dos años, y vendré a verte siem pre que pueda.

-Pero no será como ahora -protestó la niña-, porque Grecia está muy lejos. Y eso significará que ten dré que estar con papá durante las vacaciones escolares.

A Bella la emocionó la tristeza de la pobre niña.

-La señorita Weber estará contigo también. La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero no soportaré estar sin ti, Bella! Él me odia. Sabes que es verdad porque a ti también te odia.

Bella suspiró y abrazó a la niña con fuerza porque sabía que no podía engañarla y negar aquellas palabras. Charlie Swan las odiaba a las dos. El poco amor que ha bía sido capaz de ofrecer, lo había empleado en el her mano de ambas, Mike. Una vez que Mike murió, su pa dre estaba cada vez más enfadado y resentido con ellas.

-Escucha, te prometo llamarte una vez a la semana por teléfono.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

La muchacha abrazó el cuerpo pequeño, sintiendo que no era justo para ella, tampoco para Nessie. «Que el cielo me perdone por abandonarla así», rezó en si lencio.

-Te quiero mucho, cariño -murmuró con voz ronca-. Tú eres y siempre serás lo más importante para mí.

Volvió a casa tarde, después de oscurecer, sintién dose vacía y sola.

-Tu padre ha ido a Génova -le informó la señori ta Weber-. Dijo que no volvería antes de que te mar charas. ¿Te vas a ir de esta casa?

La pobre anciana parecía tan sorprendida que Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dar de nuevo explicaciones.

-Voy a irme a vivir a Grecia para uno o dos años.

-¿Con el hombre griego que vino el otro día?

-Así es. Nos vamos... a casar.

-¿Tu padre lo acepta?

-Él lo ha preparado todo -respondió, con una mueca de ironía-. Cuidarás de Vanessa por mí mientras estoy fuera. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Deberías quedarte aquí y hacerlo tú misma -dijo el ama de llaves con firmeza.

-No puedo, Angela -aseguró, a punto de estallar en lágrimas-. Por lo menos en este próximo año. Por favor, no me regañes por ello, prométeme que la cuida rás y mantendrás alejado a mi padre de ella.

-¿No es lo que hago siempre? -dijo el ama de llaves. Bella suponía que sospechaba lo que sucedía-. Ese griego ha llamado a la casa un montón de veces hoy. No parecía muy contento de que no estuvieras para atender sus llamadas.

-Mala suerte. Ahora estoy muy cansada, me voy a la cama.

-¿Y si llama de nuevo?

-Dile que deje un mensaje y que se vaya al infierno -contestó, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Allí se desnudó y decidió darse una ducha. Pero no pudo esperar tanto tiempo y se arrojó sobre la cama para llorar abrazada a la almohada, igual que Nessie había llorado aquella tarde en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola a tods!

Que tal el fin de semana?. ´Bueno tal como les dije que en esta historia actualiaría constantemente. Ahora que tal si me dejan un Review?

Saludos Gente Linda y que tengan una hermosa semana!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la Historia Corresponde a Michelle Reid

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Dónde demonios has estado estos tres últimos días?

Bella notó que la furia le estallaba por dentro. Miró de reojo al hombre de traje oscuro que estaba sen tado a su lado en el coche. Edward parecía enfadado y nervioso. Ella no lo culpaba, se sentía también nerviosa porque era la pri mera vez que hablaban desde la horrible ceremonia.

-Tenía cosas que hacer -replicó ella, tocándose nerviosa el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Y yo tenía que hablar contigo de varias cosas.

-La señorita Weber contestó a todas tus preguntas -murmuró fríamente Bella. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella era la que tenía que dejar todo para irse a vivir con él?... ¡Y le había dejado para ello tres malditos días!. Pero ésa no había sido la razón por la que ella se había negado a aceptar ninguna de sus llamadas. Nece sitaba aquellos tres días para estar sola, para asimilar lo que había estallado entre ellos en su despacho. Pero no había podido. Seguía aterrorizada por ello, asustada por todo.

-Bueno, hazlo de nuevo y te aseguro no te gusta rán las consecuencias -advirtió.

«Tampoco ahora me gustan», dijo en silencio, pero se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla de la limusina.

Era extraño, verdaderamente extraño, musitó para sí, pero allí estaba, casada con aquel hombre. La había besado dos veces, la había insultado y la había demos trado su desprecio de tantas maneras durante las dos breves citas que habían tenido que no podía soportar pensar en ello. Y aún así, durante esas dos citas, e in cluso durante la breve ceremonia civil que había tenido lugar aquella mañana sin ningún representante de las dos familias, ni siquiera el hermano de él, Emmett, apenas se habían mirado a los ojos. Sí se miraban el uno al otro, admitió secamente, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas eran más bien como un baile en el que se cedían el turno cuidadosamente el uno al otro.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó a sí misma. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preparado para aceptar lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que habían hecho en nombre del deseo. No un deseo sexual, sino el deseo de posesión.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-Me preguntaba si mi padre se estará tomando una copa de champán en homenaje nuestro en cualquier bar de Génova -dijo, notando impasible cómo su espalda se estremecía

- Se quedó con su amante en Knights bridge desde que firmé su maldito contrato. Me imagi no que quería mantenerse lejos de ti por si acaso empe zabas a hacerle preguntas difíciles sobre el contrato.

Bella volvió el rostro despacio, notando que su cue llo estaba rígido de tensión, que su ojos miraban al hombre sin verlo. Luego inclinó la cabeza. Había algo desagradable en cómo lo había hecho todo, algo que le provocaba náuseas.

-No creo que hayáis decidido nada sin que yo lo sepa -declaró temblorosa.

-Así es. No hemos acordado nada -dijo, para ali vio de ella-. Pero sí hemos discutido el hecho de que tienes una hermana pequeña.

Bella cerró los ojos, notando que su corazón se ace leraba. No era posible que su padre le hubiera hablado de Vanessa.

-Quiso que supiera que ejerces una terrible in fluencia sobre ella -continuó aquella odiosa voz, mientras la mente de Bella vagaba en una dirección completamente diferente-. De manera que mientras estés conmigo, no podrás tener ninguna relación con Vanessa, ¿no se llama así? Aparentemente tú eres muy celosa con ella y puedes hacer que su vida sea un in fierno...

Así que eso era lo que su padre le había estado di ciendo. Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, sin decir nada. No poder tener relación con Vanessa, iba a obli garla a intentar por todos los medios tener ese nieto que su padre tanto deseaba. No tener contacto con Vanessa era una advertencia: haz tu trabajo y olvídate por com pleto de ella.

-¿Para eso te ha casado con el mejor postor? ¿Para apartarte de su hija menor?

-Tú no has pagado por mí, tú fuiste comprado - exclamó ella furiosa-. Para el propósito específico de que él pudiera tener un nieto. Así que, si la fama para fabricar hijos de tu familia falla, puedes estar seguro de que no me echarán la culpa a mí.

Él pudo haberse enfadado, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada que expresaba una confianza plena en su masculinidad.

-Mi madre tiene tres hijos y mi abuela cinco. No creo que tenga que preocuparme por ello. Pero eso no era lo que estaba intentando decirte. Sólo quería que su pieras que ahora sé por qué tu padre está deseando pa garte cinco millones de libras para que salgas de su vida.

-Imagino que una isla griega valdrá más que eso -añadió Bella -. Por favor, no olvides la isla. ¿Qué va lor monetario tiene?

El rostro de Edward se oscureció con el recuerdo. -Hemos llegado -dijo él de repente, dando por fi nalizada la conversación.

El coche se detuvo y Bella se dio cuenta de que habí an llegado a uno de los aeropuertos privados de Lon dres. Un avión Gulfstream brillante de color blanco es peraba inmóvil bajo el débil sol invernal. En el metal se veía claramente el logo de la familia Cullen en le tras doradas. Diez minutos más tarde, Isabella estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones de cuero. Estaba sola. Su nuevo marido desapareció en la cabina del piloto y no volvió a verlo hasta que aterrizaron en Grecia. Eso tuvo que imaginarse, porque nadie habló con ella.

Edward salió de la cabina sin su chaqueta ni su corbata de seda. Parecía diferente de alguna manera, menos formal, pero mucho más intimidante por ello. Viril, fue la palabra que le llegó a la mente. Parecía mucho más agresivo que nunca. Bella bajó los ojos, an tes de que él pudiera imaginar lo que pensaba, y se dis puso a recoger la chaqueta, que también ella se había quitado durante el vuelo. De manera que no pudo ver cómo los ojos de él se fijaron en sus senos, realzados por el jersey ceñido blanco. No pudo ver aquellos ojos bajar luego hacia su estómago liso, hacia sus muslos delgados y finalmente, hacia sus piernas, antes de volver de nuevo al rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Bella.

-En la isla de Skiathos. Tengo una casa aquí. Cuando recupere la isla de mi familia, la venderé.

La isla de su familia... Isabella se estremeció y trató de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la gargan ta al recordar que eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Ese color azul te favorece -dijo él, en un tono de voz muy distinto-. Realza el color de tus ojos de manera espectacular.

Ese comentario la desconcertó por completo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada hacia su traje de chaqueta de color Azul Marino.

-Gracias -contestó finalmente, haciendo verda deros esfuerzos para evitar sonrojarse ante el galante comentario.

.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lo que a Bella le pa reció una situación terriblemente incómoda, ya que es taban uno enfrente del otro y ella no se atrevía ni a mi rarlo. De pronto, alguien abrió desde fuera la puerta del avión. Y por fortuna, se rompió la extraña tensión que había surgido entre ellos.

Él salió del avión y ella le siguió hasta un Mercedes plateado que estaba esperándolos. El sol brillaba en el cielo y la temperatura era más cálida que en Londres, pero no tan alta para que Bella no agradeciese que su traje no fuese demasiado lige ro.

Ambos subieron al coche y en un momento, ella giró la cabeza hacia él, de modo que sus ojos se encon traron por primera vez. Bella pudo ver que Edward estaba enfadado. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal y tenía el ceño fruncido. En la expresión de él ya no quedaba nada del cumplido que la había hecho momentos antes. No cabía duda de que la odiaba por haberle lleva do a rebajarse de esa manera. Y no podía culparlo, ya fue también ella se despreciaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentiría tan herida? Y realmente se sentía herida. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía derecho a sufrir, igual que todo el mundo. Apartó la mirada de él, tratando de evitar que pu diera adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, escondiendo esa sensación de autodes precio con la que ella tenía que vivir. El coche arrancó y la atmósfera dentro se hizo sofo cante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro.

-No es demasiado tarde para dejarlo, si es lo que quieres -se oyó susurrar Bella, esperando... «¿Esperando qué?», se preguntó en silencio.

-No -contestó él.

Bella se sintió aliviada. Se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba deseando escuchar. Ella lo quería, lo necesi taba. Ella necesitaba a Edward. A través de los cristales pudo ver el verdor del pai saje, matizado de vez en cuando por las explosiones de color de algunas flores tempranas. En pocos meses, ese verdor desaparecería debido al calor del verano. Las flores se marchitarían también debido al sol, pensó Bella con tristeza. ¿Se marchitaría ella con el tiempo, al igual que las flores?, se preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que su vida con ese hombre iba a convertirse en un desierto, donde no florecería ninguna emoción. Pero, ¿por qué le extrañaba? Si había vivido con la misma falta de cariño incluso con su propio padre. El hecho de pasar de las manos de un déspota a las de otro, no supondría ningún cambio para ella.

La carretera dejaba el mar a su izquierda y pasaba al lado de edificios blancos que en verano debían de albergar a los turistas, pero que en esa estación esta ban deshabitados casi en su totalidad. Bella se atrevió a preguntarle por qué se veía tan poca gente.

- La mayoría de las personas de aquí pasa el in vierno en el continente -le explicó él-. Allí hay trabajo, y además, el tiempo aquí puede ser tan frío como el de Inglaterra en algunas ocasiones. Pero en un par de meses el lugar volverá a estar lleno de vida.

-¿Es grande la isla?

Él negó con la cabeza. -Casi la hemos recorrido en su totalidad. En la próxima bahía está mi casa.

Cinco minutos después, estaban atravesando las puertas de lo que parecía una enorme propiedad priva da, rodeada por un alto muro cubierto de arbustos. Bella se quedó impresionada por lo grande que era la casa, cubierta con un tejado rojo. Pudo contar seis ven tanas en el piso superior y cuatro en el inferior. Una do ble puerta cubierta por un arco daba paso a la terraza. Antes de llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, Bella había podido contar hasta cuatro guardias de seguridad que habían ido dando paso al coche al reconocer en él al dueño de la casa.

-Bueno, aquí está -anunció Edward, recostado en el asiento del coche, al tiempo que se apagaba el motor-. Tu nueva casa.

Isabella no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que era pre ciosa? ¿Que era una maravilla? ¿Que sería muy feliz allí? Sabía que Edward no tenía ningún interés en ha cerla feliz. Aunque a pesar de eso, ella se sintió sobresaltada por una vaga inquietud. Finalmente, salió del coche y se fijó en que Edward se tomó su tiempo antes de hacer lo mismo. Pudo ver cómo permanecía sentado en el coche después que ella saliese, mostrando en su ros tro lo que sin duda estaba sintiendo. Rabia y un amargo resentimiento hacia la intromi sión de ella en su vida.

Las puertas blancas de entrada comenzaron a abrir se. Bella vio aparecer a través de ellas a una mujer vesti da de uniforme gris. La mujer pareció estudiar a Bella con su impasible mirada durante unos breves instantes, antes de desviar su atención hacia Edward Cullen, que ya había sa lido del coche. Y una cálida sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro, con lo que quedó remarcada de un modo cruel la diferencia que hacía la mujer entre ambos recién lle gados. La mujer dijo algo en griego y él la contestó en el mismo idioma, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella. No se abrazaron, por lo que la sospecha de Bella de que esa mujer debía de ser la madre de Edward se desva neció. Luego, ambos se giraron hacia ella con lo que sus rostros perdieron la expresión cordial que antes te nían.

-Ven -fue todo lo que él dijo, llamándola como si fuera un perro de compañía. Reprimiendo el deseo de mandarlo al infierno, Bella rodeó el coche y se dirigió hacia la casa con la mirada desafiante, fija en un lugar indeterminado entre ellos dos.

-Ésta es Sue -la informó-. Es el ama de lla ves. Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídesela a ella. Sue te llevará a tu dormitorio. Y pídele a Billy que re coja tu equipaje. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas.

Edward entró en la casa y desapareció de la vista de Bella sin decir nada más.

-Por aquí, señora... -dijo el ama de llaves, en un inglés casi perfecto, al tiempo que se volvía y entraba en la casa.

Isabella notó calor al entrar en la casa. El sol de últimas horas de la tarde se colaba a través de las cortinas de seda que cubrían los ventanales, reflejándose en las pa redes de color albaricoque y en las puertas y suelo de madera pulida. El mobiliario era antiguo, aunque sóli do y bien cuidado. Lo cierto era que Bella no se espera ba ese tipo de casa de un hombre como Edward.

Sue comenzó a subir por una escalera de madera que conducía a la segunda planta. Allí, se dirigió hasta la puerta que quedaba enfrente de la escalera y la abrió. Luego se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Al entrar en la habitación, sus pies se hundieron en una tupida alfombra de color claro, que hacía juego con las cortinas y con las paredes de color amarillo limón.

-El baño queda a la derecha -le informó Sue en un tono frío-. La habitación del amo es la que queda a la izquierda según se sale.

Así que iban a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Bella sintió un gran alivio al descubrirlo.

-Gracias -murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo para adentrarse un poco más en la habitación. Sue no la acompañó, sino que permaneció al lado de la puerta abierta.

-Mi hija, Leah, vendrá luego a deshacer su equi paje. Si necesita usted algo, dígaselo, y ella me lo transmitirá a mí.

Bella interpretó que lo que realmente quería decirle esa mujer en ese tono gélido con el que la hablaba era que con ella sólo debía de hablar lo imprescindible.

-Billy, mi esposo, traerá su equipaje en un mo mento -continuó el ama de llaves-. La cena se servi rá a las nueve, como es costumbre. ¿Querrá tomar algo antes de esa hora?

Bella se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y la mujer apartó la vista, sorprendida por esa actitud.

-Sí -dijo alegremente-. Me gustaría que me tra jeran un enorme cuenco de café con leche, sin crema, acompañado de un plato con un par de sandwiches vegetales. Gracias, Sue. Ya puede retirarse.

El rostro de la mujer se congestionó con el gran en fado que parecía tener. Finalmente, retrocedió y cerró la puerta algo más fuerte de lo necesario. Bella sintió de inmediato el cansancio acumulado por tener que man tener una actitud defensiva con todo el mundo. Las piernas apenas la podían mantener en pie, así que casi se derrumbó en la silla más cercana.

Pero eso no fue nada más que una debilidad repenti na, pensó, al tiempo que respiraba hondo y estiraba los brazos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un entorno hostil. De nuevo con la barbilla erguida, echó otro vistazo a la habitación. Era muy grande, tenía mucha luz y es taba bien ventilada, con dos ventanas en una de las pa redes. El mobiliario era además el adecuado para una habitación como ésa. Había dos silla tapizadas en color claro, al lado de la cama y un pequeño sofá color li món. En la pared de enfrente de las ventanas había un guardarropa y al lado, un tocador. Todo el mobiliario era antiguo y recordaba otros tiempos donde las cosas se hacían con más amor, lo que se reflejaba en su forma de elaborar los muebles. Y luego, estaba la cama, por supuesto. Apretando los dientes, Bella se obligó a mirar lo que más temía. La cama era enorme. Sintió cómo el cora zón casi se detenía y cómo el estómago se le encogía mientras la observaba fijamente. Imaginó dos cabezas sobre las dos almohadas. Una morena y despreciativa, aunque determinada, y la otra, rojiza y asustada, aun que desafiante.

Se estremeció al pensar que ser despreciativos o de safiantes no iba a ser nada bueno para mantener una re lación sexual. Si ella se mostrara sumisa, la mezcla se ría mucho más eficaz, pensó burlonamente. Aunque ni la ironía la funcionaba como otras veces. Se dirigió hacia las ventanas y abrió una, tratando de buscar aire fresco. La brisa consiguió calmar la sensa ción de terror que se iba apoderando de ella a medida que pasaban las horas. La vista era magnífica, se dio cuenta, tratando de olvidarse de sus sombríos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo ver ninguna playa ni ningún camino que baja ra hasta el mar. Lo que sí había era una piscina de agua cristalina, lo que la alegró un poco, ya que mientras estuviese allí, podría hacer sus ejercicios diarios, siendo además la temperatura mínimamente templada como para bañar se. En la lejanía, se podían ver otras islas, lo que le hizo desear haber traído un mapa para comprobar don de estaban exactamente y cuál sería el nombre de esas islas. De pronto, recordó algo que había aprendido hacía ya muchos años. Estaban en Skiathos, y Skiathos perte necía a las islas Sporades. Pensó en lo estupendo que habría sido ir allí con su verdadero marido.

Pero, al momento, se volvió a ver agobiada por el recuerdo de lo que había ido a hacer allí. Pensó en la cama y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Cualquier con suelo que hubiera encontrado en la belleza del paisaje, se volatilizó. Sintió ganas de alejarse de la ventana, y por supuesto, de la cama, así que se metió en el cuarto de baño. Decidió que necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba libe rar la tensión de su cuerpo con el agua caliente. Debía de recuperarse para lo que la esperaba todavía.

Billy había llegado con el equipaje, mientras ella estaba en el baño, y Leah estaba esperándola en la ha bitación cuando Bella volvió, cubierta por un albornoz y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla a modo de turbante. Leah la miró con reserva. Bella pidió que se retirarán para tener más privacidad, luego que su hubieron retirado pudo deshacer su máscara y se tiro en aquella cama donde se quedo dormida.

Horas después despertó por la intensa mirada de Edward, cuando se percato de ella pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Por la expresión de sus ojos y la sonrisa abierta, él debió pensar que ésa era una pregunta estúpida. Bella se quiso apartar de él, dando muestras de enojo para ocultar la verdadera causa de su turbación, pero Edward la sujetó por la cintura. La mirada de ella se dirigió a la abertura del albor noz que llevaba puesto él. Pudo ver el pelo cobrizo riza do que cubría su piel dorada y algo dentro de ella se despertó. Con el corazón acelerado y casi sin aliento, se dio cuenta de que debía de ser la atracción sexual que sentía hacia ese hombre.

-¿Sabías que duermes como una bendita? -le dijo con voz suave-. He estado aquí durante un buen rato, fijándome en cómo dormías. Y apenas te has mo vido, parecía casi que ni respirabas. Y tu encantadora boca parecía tan vulnerable... He tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarte.

Pero lo hizo en ese preciso instante. Se inclinó ha cia Bella y juntó sus labios contra los de ella.

-A... Aléjate de mí. N... Necesito...

-El sexo entra dentro del trato -la recordó, aca llando sus protestas-. Y tú estabas de acuerdo, así que no debes de extrañarte de que yo venga a reclamarte.

-Por favor -susurró con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir-. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a...

-¿A ceder fácilmente? -sugirió él-. Pues no era eso lo que yo había oído...

Luego se quedó en silencio. Bella sintió que un esca lofrío le recorría la espalda.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

-¿No? Entonces, corrígeme si me equivoco. Tú tuviste tu primer romance cuando tenías sólo dieciséis años, ¿no es cierto? Creo que fue con un cantante de rock. El murió tiempo después de un cóctel de drogas y alcohol. Pero antes de eso, tus desmanes, hicieron que tu padre te recluyera en una institución donde debían de reformarte. ¿Lo consiguieron?

Bella se sintió morir, pero no dijo nada. Su padre nunca la dejaría hacer nada con una mínima dignidad. Siempre tenía que ensuciar su nombre y todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Por lo que parece, no te has portado demasiado mal durante los últimos siete años -prosiguió él, en un tono insultante-. Pero ¿te gustan todavía las drogas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Decidió que no valía la pena decirle que ella nunca había abusado de las sus tancias ilegales, ya que él no la creería.

-No quiero tener un hijo con una mujer que de penda de las drogas y no pueda mantener el control. ¿Y qué hay del sexo? ¿Debería de haberte hecho pasar una revisión médica? ¿Corro peligro de contraer alguna en fermedad?

-No he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre desde hace años.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Es la verdad -se defendió ella, con la mirada llena de desprecio hacia él-. Y no me preocupa que me creas o no. Si quieres traer todo un ejército de doc tores, adelante, pero estoy sana. Lo único que te pido es que acabemos cuanto antes con este sórdido asunto de la concepción del niño.

Después de eso, Bella consiguió escapar del abrazo de él y rodó sobre la cama, hacia el otro lado, pero él la agarró antes de que se levantara.

-¡Oh, no, no te vas a ir tan tranquila! -la volvió a acercar hacia él- . ¿Es que lo que te he dicho no es cierto?

¿Cierto?, se burló para ella misma. Si descubriese la verdad, le gustaría incluso menos que las mentiras de su padre.

-Me he vendido por cinco millones de libras. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

Fue una tontería decir eso cuando era evidente que él estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Sí? Pues entonces comienza a cumplir tu parte del trato -le dijo, mientras la volvía a besar.

Eso era un insulto y un ultraje. Pero ella se encon tró, de pronto, contestando a su beso con una pasión inesperada. Fue horrible... Bella sintió como si se desin tegrase en un millón de partículas ardientes, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Edward, apartándose para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se mostraba sorprendido, y Bella no podía culparlo, ya que ella se sentía igual que él.

-¡Ya estás contaminado! -se burló Isabella.

Él lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse. Pero la risa sonó extraña, no era natural. Después él volvió a besar la. Y esta vez el beso fue distinto, Bella ya no sintió lla maradas de odio, sino una clara y cálida pasión que se introdujo en su sangre, haciendo que su piel se estre meciera.

Las manos de él la acariciaron, los largos dedos se hundieron en su cabello, bajando luego por el cuello, hasta sus pechos. Y descendiendo aún más, alcanzaron el cinturón del albornoz y lo desabrocharon con gesto impaciente. El aire fresco la hizo gritar al entrar en contacto con su piel caliente. La boca de él ya no estaba sobre la suya, y ella ni lo había notado. Edward se había deslizado hasta tumbarse a su lado y la había desnudado por completo.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados, mientras su cuer po temblaba ante la sobrecarga de emociones. Él se arrodilló a su lado y se abrió también su albornoz, mos trando su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, que no podía ocultar su deseo. Cuando él se tendió sobre ella, Bella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en su Cobrizo cabello. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar hambrien tas la una de la otra. Ella sintió el agradable cosquilleo del pelo rizado de su pecho sobre sus pezones. Y al no tar la presión de su sexo contra sus muslos, abrió las piernas instintivamente para dejar paso a la urgencia de su pasión.

El gritó algo que ella no entendió, pero que tampo co la importaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de protesta cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella. Él la estaba observando con fuego en la mirada.

-Salvaje -murmuró-. Sabía que eras una mujer salvaje. No podía ser de otro modo, con ese color de pelo y esas maneras tan excesivamente controladas. Es taba seguro de que tu lado salvaje aparecería en cuanto te dejaras ir.

-¡Yo no me he dejado ir! -exclamó, deseando que fuera verdad-. ¡Te odio!

-Yo también te odio -se rió Edward-. Intere sante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cómo dos personas que se odian mutuamente, podrán sentir una pasión tan intensa.

-Lo de la pasión lo dirás por ti -dijo, con los la bios apretados. Luego gritó cuando él se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Edward la miró con un deseo que la hizo estre mecerse. Ningún hombre la había mirado antes así, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase con exci tación.

-Me doy cuenta de que te mueres porque te toque.

-Por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! -imploró, sintien do un dolor que la mortificaba.

-Desearás que te haga el amor antes de lo que tú piensas -prometió, con un tono de voz sombrío.

Entonces la tocó. Pasó un dedo suave y experto a lo largo del sexo femenino caliente y húmedo que él mismo había destapado con una total indiferencia hacia su persona. Luego lo introdujo profundamente.

Ella se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando tenía dieciséis años era demasiado joven e inexperta como para saber que ella también tenía que disfrutar aquello, lo mismo que el hombre que le había robado su virginidad. Pero esa tortura salvaje, ese placer penetrante que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza era completamente nuevo para ella. Y el hecho de que se lo provocara ese hombre al que ella despreciaba tanto era motivo sufi ciente para dejarla completamente conmocionada, atur dida, frágil ante el hombre que arqueaba su cuerpo so bre el de ella, capturando su boca con aquel deseo mientras con las manos acariciaba su piel con una ma gia que nunca antes había experimentado.

«Que alguien me ayude», exclamó en silencio. No podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo aquello, no po día creer que pudiera perder el control de aquella ma nera.

Él también lo sabía y jugaba con ella, como un gato con un ratón hipnotizado. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros, de manera que el cuerpo del hombre dejó de cubrirla por completo y la verdadera tortura co menzó, con unas caricias lentas y lánguidas que le dije ron todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la mujer a la que estaba explorando.

Tocó su rostro, su nariz, sus labios y pasó las manos por el cuello y hacia el valle entre sus senos palpitan tes. Siguió la línea de las costillas hacia su estómago de músculos firmes, dibujó la curva de sus caderas, y de nuevo penetró en sus entrañas. Pero fue de una manera tan fugaz, demasiado fugaz, antes de vagar por sus muslos de seda, observándola con una intensidad oscu ra que casi la asustó.

-¿Por qué siempre escondes tu pelo? –murmuró con voz ronca-. Me excita mucho que tenga el mismo color del vello que tienes entre los muslos. Me encanta que la palidez de tu piel contraste tanto con mi propia piel, que tus senos sean tan sensibles a la más ligera ca ricia, a pesar de que te resistas. E incluso que te resis tas, me excita. Me hace preguntarme lo que podría sen tir cuando decidas devolverme la tortura.

-No -protestó, negándose a esa voz que la habla ba con tanta dulzura y provocación-. No voy a tocarte nunca. No necesitas que lo haga.

Su excitado sexo lo confirmaba.

-Te volveré loca -le advirtió, pareciendo disfru tar de la batalla-. Te haré pedirme...

Bella mantuvo los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo como respuesta. Oyó la risa de él ante su sufrimiento, luego notó que él agarraba uno de los pezones duros y se lo metía en la boca para lamerlo, al mismo tiempo que metía un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Él la había llamado salvaje. Pues bien, sería una salvaje. Entonces levantó las manos y lo agarró del pelo, arañándolo con las uñas mientras gritaba por lo que le estaba haciendo. Él murmuró algo, parecía sorprendido. Luego co menzó a repetir de nuevo cada uno de los pasos, de ma nera que ella reaccionó de la misma manera. Fue tan placentero, tan increíble, que Bella ni siquiera sintió ver güenza de sí misma, sólo excitación... una excitación exquisita porque nunca había imaginado responder así a ningún hombre.

-Me suplicarás o me acariciarás tú también -le advirtió Edward. Los ojos de él estaban abiertos de par en par. Un Verde ardiente con rayos Negros.

-Yo nunca suplico -le informó, con sorprendente frialdad.

-¿No? - Con los ojos repentinamente brillantes, la dejó en la cama y él se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Suplicas? -dijo, con dulzura.

-¡Vete al infierno! -exclamó ella.

Lo que hizo fue hundir su boca entre los muslos de ella. Bella suplicó. Se agarró a él en exquisita agonía y le rogó que se detuviera. Le envolvió con sus largas pier nas y lo empujó, intentando que se apartara. Clavó sus largos dedos en los fuertes hombros de él. Ella gimió, se retorció, jadeó y le odió, mientras él la agarraba con las manos las caderas y la llevaba hasta el límite de la locura.

-¡Oh, por favor, para!

-Di mi nombre -murmuró, al tiempo que su len gua seguía con su movimiento ondulatorio, con la cruel intención de dejarla sin aliento-. Vuelve a suplicarme, pero menciona mi nombre.

-Edward -susurró indefensa.

-Eddy -la corrigió-. Mis amantes me llaman Eddy.

-¡Eddy! Eddy, por favor, por favor... -murmuró, al borde del delirio.

-Por favor... ¿qué?

-¡Por favor, penetra en mí! -gritó Bella, sintiendo un dolor increíble.

Bella sintió una gran humillación cuando él se tendió sobre ella y sin más avisos, la penetró.

-¿Así? ¿Es esto lo que la mujer de los cinco millo nes de libras quiere?

Pero ya era tarde para Isabella. Ya nada la podía impor tar, perdida como estaba en un tremendo climax que se guía y seguía. Él notó su éxtasis y no pudo evitar besarla mientras ella clavaba los dedos en su espalda, y se siguió moviendo dentro de ella hasta alcanzar su propio clímax. Edward sintió que perdía contacto con la reali dad, que su mente se iba en ese momento de increíble dolor y gozo. Bella se daba cuenta de que después de ese encuen tro, no volvería a ser la misma. Algo dentro de ella ha bía desaparecido. Mientras sentía el enorme cuerpo de él todavía encima de ella, se daba cuenta de que algo vital le había abandonado. Pasando desde su cuerpo al de él.

Finalmente, él se echó a un lado, hundiendo la ca beza en la almohada y ella giró sobre sí misma, apar tándose de él. Todavía estaba sorprendida por lo apa sionado del encuentro, pero se daba cuenta de que una vez superado el momento de frenesí, ambos volvían a ser extraños. Allí tumbados, uno al lado del otro, algo volvía a separarlos. Él fue el primero en moverse, rodando hasta el bor de de la cama y sentándose con los pies en el suelo. Bella oyó cómo él lanzaba un fuerte suspiro antes de le vantarse y ponerse de nuevo el albornoz.

Bella sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras seguía allí tendida sin atreverse a mirarlo y con los brazos y manos cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Notó que él la miraba, seguramente buscando qué de cir. Isabella se quedó allí conteniendo el aliento y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, esperando a que la volviera a insultar de ese modo sutil con el que solía hacerlo. Pero él no dijo nada, y quizá eso supuso un insulto peor todavía. Sé limitó a salir de la habitación en total silencio.

* * *

Ufff! Hace calor o no?

Hola gente hermosa! Bueno contestaré algunas preguntas de los Reviews:

1- Vanessa Tiene algo que ver con Bella, pero pronto sabran porque el padre de Bella la ocupa como modo de venganza.

2- A medida que avance se darán cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de Bella.

3- Bella sede a su padre, porque el la tiene atrapada con algo de suma importancia, pero pronto se liberará de él.

4- Esta historia es una adaptación, no me pertenece a mi.

Muchas gracias por los Alertas y todo lo demarés... ahora regalenme un Review? no cuesta mucho... al que deje Review (O su correo con espacios para que no lo elimine la pagina) les regalaré un adelanto... Cariños a todos!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Michelle Reid

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para atreverse a salir de la habitación a las nueve de la noche, y aún así, tuvo que detenerse de nuevo ante la escalera que bajaba a la primera planta para superar los nuevos temores que allí la acecharon. Seguía todavía bajo los efectos de un shock nervio so. Su cuerpo no se había recuperado aún del encuentro de esa tarde. Y su mente seguía inquieta, peguntándose cómo se habría abandonado de esa manera a la pa sión de Edward. Y lo que era peor, se había abandonado a un hombre para el que no significaba prácticamente nada.

¿Dónde habían quedado su orgullo y autorespeto? No lo sabía, no podía saber que extraña fuerza se había apoderado de ella durante el salvaje y cálido en cuentro que había tenido lugar en su dormitorio. Y lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento su orgullo estaba tirado en el suelo y a su lado yacía su autorespeto. Y la tentación de darse la vuelta y encerrarse con llave en su habitación, en vez de tener que enfrentarse a él esa misma noche, era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caer en ella. Pero al oír abajo una puerta que se abría, su orgullo hizo acto de presencia, y con la barbilla erguida y los hombros echados hacia atrás, Isabella bajó las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que lo peor que le podía pasar era que Edward se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, oyó un sonido a su izquierda y se dirigió en esa dirección. Una puerta estaba entreabierta, permitiendo que escapara una fran ja de luz dorada. Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos temblorosas por los no menos temblorosos muslos antes de atreverse a empujar la puerta.

Vio a Edward de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó a la tir más deprisa y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Él vestía traje negro formal y una camisa blanca de vestir con un pajarita negra. Aunque ella apenas se fijó en cómo iba vestido él, ya que estaba más preocupada por el hecho de cómo lo veía ella en ese instante. Lo veía desnudo. Se estremeció horrorizada al darse cuenta de que el deseo había vuelto a despertarse dentro de ella nada más ver a ese hombre. Así que en vez de fijarse en el traje negro, imaginó lo que había debajo, imaginó esa piel bronceada que cubría sus fuertes bíceps y hom bros. Al imaginar su pecho cubierto de pelo y muscula do, no pudo evitar que sus propios pechos recordaran el contacto con él. Se imaginó su largo y fuerte torso que acababa en unas caderas delgadas y en unos poderosos muslos, que soportaban la pelvis que albergaba la diná mica esencia de ese hombre. Una esencia que hizo que el interior de sus propios muslos se sintiera repleto, llevándola a un estado de sumo placer. Luego se fijó en su boca y la imaginó besando la de ella, vio sus manos y las imaginó acariciándole la piel. Miró al hombre en su totalidad y vio a un extraño; un extraño íntimo, eso sí. Veía a un hombre de carne y hueso, en vez de a la sombra que había querido ver en él para poder llevar a cabo el trato al que ambos habían accedido.

El hombre estaba parado enfrente del mueble bar con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaba pensando en el encuentro sexual de esa tarde y parecía que la experiencia le había gustado tan poco como a ella. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Él la despreciaba a ella del mismo modo que ella le despreciaba a él, así que ambos debían de odiar lo que había sucedido. Una sensación de desamparo recorrió todo su cuer po, al darse cuenta de que su convivencia acababa de comenzar y estaba lejos de finalizar. De pronto, Edward debió de notar su presencia, porque se volvió hacia ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de ella. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante la mirada de él. Luego, el rostro de Edward se transformó y pare ció reflejar el desprecio que sin duda sentía por ella, al tiempo que recorría con los ojos toda la figura de ella. Bella pensó que debía de estar viéndola desnuda, al igual que ella lo había visto a él. Eso la hizo sentirse enferma. El estómago y la cabe za comenzaron a darle vueltas.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a recoger el pelo mien tras estés conmigo -dijo Edward, en un tono extraño. Bella se llevó una mano al prendedor con el que se recogía el pelo, sin comprender por qué él intentaba meterse con ella de esa manera tan extraña.

-No me importa lo que tú quieras -respondió Bella, desafiante-. Para mí es más cómodo llevar el pelo así.

-Pero es que al llevarlo recogido estás mintiendo. Sólo si lo llevas suelto, la gente podrá saber cómo eres en realidad.

-¿Y cómo crees que soy? -preguntó, temerosa de que pensara lo mismo que su padre había pensado de ella, que su comportamiento era como el de una fulana. Seguro que ese hombre no debía de ser muy distinto de su padre. Y se lo confirmó la tranquilidad con la que bebió un trago del vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, antes de contestarla.

-Suéltatelo -le ordenó-. O tendré que soltártelo yo mismo.

-La cena está lista -anunció una voz, detrás de Bella.

Se volvió bruscamente y se encontró con la mirada glacial de Sue. Y a pesar de que la mujer debía de ha ber oído toda la conversación entre ellos por el modo en que la miraba, Bella le devolvió la mirada con gesto orgulloso.

Bella se sobresalto al sentir la mano de él sobre su hombro. No sabía cómo podía haber recorrido la habi tación tan rápidamente, pero era indudable que ésa era la mano de Edward.

-Déjanos solos -ordenó al ama de llaves.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, Edward le quitó el prendedor que le sujetaba el pelo, y éste cayó sobre su espalda como una cascada de fuego. Bella se volvió para encararse con él.

-No me desafíes -le advirtió con gesto som brío-, o atente a las consecuencias.

Y para demostrarlo la agarró del pelo e hizo que ella apartara la mirada de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que no te gusta ser quien eres?

-La verdad es que no-contestó ella, con sinceri dad.

-Y es por eso que escondes tu verdadera naturaleza bajo esas ropas remilgadas y ese peinado. ¿Es que te avergüenzas de ti misma?

-Así es -volvió a asentir, con la misma frialdad.

-Pero no pudiste controlar tus sentimientos en la cama hace un rato, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco tú lo hiciste.

-Pero yo no llegué al punto de quedarme casi sin aliento. - Bella bajó la mirada, palideciendo.-¿Te lo pasabas así de bien con esa estrella del rock? ¿Reaccionabas de un modo tan espectacular como lo hiciste conmigo?

Ella se negó a contestar a eso. No era asunto de ese hombre lo que a ella le había pasado antes de conocerle a él, y no tenía intención de inflarle el ego confesando que nunca había perdido el control con ningún otro hombre como con él. Él levantó su barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando una res puesta. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y desafiante. Su boca sensualmente roja, todavía hincha da por los besos de él, permaneció cerrada.

-Te advierto que en cualquier caso no te podrás permitir ver a ningún otro hombre a solas mientras es tés aquí. De hecho, te puedes considerar mi prisionera.

-Eso ya quedó claro en el contrato -le recordó - No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

-Pero es que cuando firmaste el contrato, me da la impresión de que no eras tan consciente como ahora de tu verdadera naturaleza. Así que quiero que sepas que no permitiré que te acuestes con ningún otro hombre. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Perfectamente -no quiso darle la satisfacción de discutírselo. Sabía que ese hombre se crecía con las discusiones. Era como si le abrieran el apetito sexual. Pero Edward se debió de dar cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo, no era ningún idiota y podía adivinar los pensamientos de ella como ella los de él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Bella, lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír. Y luego, la besó de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron con una rapidez sorpren dente. Sus lenguas se encontraron, mientras él recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él, de manera que Bella pudo sentir como la virilidad de él se endurecía. Ella volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se derretía, sintió un dolor en sus pechos y en el interior de sus muslos ante el que no pudo hacer nada. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que eso volviera a suceder. Ella abrió las piernas para poder sentirle más cerca y se le escapó un gemido de placer. Sin embargo, tenía la horrible sensación de que no podía hacer nada para evitar perder el control.

Él apartó su boca de la de ella, a pesar de que se guía sujetándola por las caderas con ambas manos para apretarla contra él. Ella abrió los ojos extrañada de que él le negara su boca y se quedó completamente confusa al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Estaba observándola. Observándola con una expresión que delataba el des precio que él sentía por la falta de autocontrol de ella. Sus ojos la estaban insultando. La despreciaba por responder de esa forma a los re querimientos de él. Pero también se despreciaba a sí mismo por desearla tanto.

-Tendrás que esperar -dijo Edward-. Tengo que ir a consolar a otra mujer antes de que te pueda dar consuelo a ti.

Eso fue muy cruel. Sin duda ese hombre sentía un gran desprecio por la situación en la que se habían me tido ambos. Finalmente, Edward se marchó bruscamente. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la calle y cómo un coche arrancaba y salía a toda velocidad.

Ella se quedó allí temblorosa y avergonzada. Ape nas podía respirar por la rabia de sentirse tan desprecia da por ese hombre. La trataba como su padre había he cho siempre.

Pensó también en lo que le había dicho acerca de que iba a consolar a otra mujer, dejando claro que ella apenas contaba para él. Ella estaba allí con un único propósito: concebir un hijo de Edward Cullen para que pudieran obtener los bene ficios del trato que habían firmado.

-La cena está lista, señora... -Leah apareció ante ella con la mirada baja-. Le enseñaré dónde está el comedor.

Bella tuvo que esforzarse por recuperar la calma y seguir a Leah hasta un salón clásico donde sólo un pla to esperaba en la gran mesa.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan desesperada. Él siem pre le había advertido que la iba a dejar sola. Pero, afortunadamente, desde lo más profundo de su agonía emergió la otra Bella, la práctica, la fuerte, la Isabella burlona. La que sonreía de manera extraña ante el hecho de sentirse herida por el trato que la ofrecía Bella. La que podía sentarse cómodamente en la mesa y comer sola, porque eso era preferible a comer con un hombre mezquino y cruel como Edward Cullen, un hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre. Cuando terminó la silenciosa comida, salió del co medor con la barbilla alta y subió las escaleras impeca bles para volver al santuario de su dormitorio a prepa rarse para irse a la cama. Entonces sintió que las barreras que había construido a su alrededor estaban amenazadas por una sola cosa. Lo supo cuando miró a la cama que con tanto cuidado había ordenado antes de ir a cenar. Alguien había cambiado las sábanas y había puesto una colcha de co lor limón que no dejaba traslucir lo que había pasado allí. Efectivamente, ya no había arrugas traicioneras.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que todos los empleados de la casa debían saber lo que ha bía pasado ya en aquella cama. ¿Y sabrían también por qué había pasado? Por el frío recibimiento, se imaginaba que sabían exactamente por qué estaba ella allí, y lo que era mucho peor, que Edward Cullen aceptaba la situación bajo las condiciones más duras. Eso hizo que pensara en la posibilidad de que tam bién supieran dónde estaba aquella noche. Que conocieran la existencia de la amante, de la otra. ¿Sabían que se había levantado de su cama sólo para meterse en la cama de su amante? La embargó un sentimiento de humillación que abrió paso a una furia que pocos sabían que Bella pose ía. Con los ojos brillantes, agarró la colcha de color li món y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre el suelo. ¡Desde ese momento, cada vez que entrara en esa habitación, desharía esa cama podrida! Obligaría a los empleados a cambiar la cama quince veces al día y a asombrarse de la virilidad insaciable de su jefe, que po día satisfacer a dos mujeres a un tiempo. ¡Y a ella no le importaba! Se dijo, mientras se metía en las sábanas inmaculadas. No le importaba, siempre que el hombre hiciera el amor con la otra de una mane ra segura. ¡Aparte de eso, no tenía ningún interés en la vida sexual de él!

En ese preciso instante su cerebro le ordenó cambiar de tema, ya que tenía la horrible sensación de que po dría empezar a importarle mucho más de lo que creía. Afortunadamente, el sueño llegó en su ayuda nada más cerrar los párpados. Y acurrucada hacia un lado, con un camisón de satén y su cabello sobre la almoha da, se olvidó de todo durante horas. Horas y horas du rante las que ignoró el horrible cambio que iba a dar su vida desde aquel momento. Hasta que una mano la agarró por los hombros.

-Despierta -ordenó una voz masculina. La realidad había vuelto de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -murmuró confundida-. ¿Qué estás ha ciendo? -protestó, al notar que él la ponía boca arriba y se colocaba encima-. ¡No!

-No es una palabra que me resulta familiar -dijo él, con una sonrisa irónica.

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró atrapada en las pu pilas negras que confirmaban sus palabras y sus actos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha estado cariñosa hoy?

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos unos segun dos hasta entender el significado de aquellas palabras. Luego hizo una mueca y sus dientes brillaron en la os curidad, crueles y agresivos como las siguientes pala bras que pronunció.

-Fue cariñosa, pero ahora te deseo a ti.

-Eres desagradable -replicó, tratando de liberar se, pero él no iba a permitirlo.

-Sin embargo, el trato dice que te puedo tomar siempre que quiera. Así que no vuelvas a decirme nun ca más que no.

Y él la tomó, apasionada y despiadadamente, cu briendo la boca de ella con la suya, con una intimidad oscura y sabia que espantaba a Bella, a pesar de que sus propios deseos estallaron traicioneros dispuestos a reci birlo.

Él todavía olía a whisky. Sus labios estaban calien tes por el alcohol y su lengua también, y traspasaron a la lengua de ella el sabor embriagador, con su desvarío. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, como si el deseo fuera tan grande que tuviera problemas en controlarlo. Los largos dedos se deslizaron sobre la tela suave, bus cando sus senos, sus costillas, su abdomen, provocando en ella gemidos de placer. La espalda de Bella se arqueó, los músculos se pusieron tensos y las manos femeninas agarraron los hombros de él con la intención de apar tarlo.

Pero las manos de ella no obedecieron. Tocaron la piel dura, caliente y desnuda, y se abrazaron a ella. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la mujer, al tiempo que las manos de él volvían a encontrar sus senos. Los pe zones se pusieron rígidos instantáneamente y continuó acariciándolos con las palmas con una sabiduría erótica que los mantuvo contra la tela del camisón, mientras rozaba sus muslos contra los de ella. El roce del miembro masculino contra la tela fina le resultaba tan excitante que Bella abrió un poco más los muslos para que le diera donde más lo necesitaba. La boca de él se apartó y soltó una carcajada. Fue un sonido que expresó rabia, más que diversión.

-Qué ardiente eres cuando te abandonas -obser vó provocativo-. No me extraña que me prefieras a mí, en vez de a ese grotesco y ridículo viejo que está a punto de cumplir los sesenta. Ese no te habría dado ni la mitad de placer.

-Tu mente está podrida.

-¿Tú crees? -se burló.

Entonces agarró el borde del camisón y se lo subió por encima de las caderas. Luego la penetró. Sin nin gún escrúpulo, sin un pensamiento más. Para horror de Bella, sintió que se volvía loca. Como la última vez, sintió instantáneamente un éxtasis que dejó su cuerpo palpitante y retorciéndose de placer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y de su garganta salieron exclamaciones que no pudo evitar. Edward se quedó perplejo una vez más, aturdido por la espectacular respuesta de ella. Luego inclinó la cabeza y chupó uno de los pezones duros a través de la tela, mientras movía las caderas con golpes secos cada vez más largos y profundos, más fuertes, haciendo im posible que Bella volviera a la realidad.

Ella estaba fuera de sí y eso lo preocupaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando él se apartó ella debería de haberse tumbado y haber vuelto a la tierra, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, se quedó allí levantada, perdida en un mundo de sensaciones eléctricas.

Él murmuró algo que ella no entendió. Luego se puso de lado, y le levantó el camisón, antes de que con la boca cubriera de nuevo la de Bella y descubriera con los dedos lo que su cuerpo ya sabía: lo que era un or gasmo múltiple femenino.

Esos dedos torturadores la acariciaron y excitaron. Bella lo agarró del cuello y se abrazó a él desesperada mente, para que la boca de él cubriera la suya, mientras con la otra mano, buscaba otras partes del cuerpo mas culino. Era tan alto, tan duro y tan fuerte que lo necesitaba dentro de nuevo. Deseaba la boca de él sobre sus senos, pero también quería que siguiera besándola de la mane ra en que lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente, agarró un mechón de cabello y con un gesto de impaciencia, ofre ció uno de sus senos. Era como si todo su cuerpo nece sitara sus cuidados.

Edward comenzó a vibrar ante las caricias de ella. Bella lo notó y suspiró satisfecha. Se desnudó para él y lo guió hacia su centro, agarrándolo por los muslos delgados y musculosos. Así agarrado, con la cabeza de él enterrada entre sus pechos, hizo un movimiento hacia delante de sus caderas, ofreciéndose por completo. No pudo evitar un grito de angustia y placer que resonó en la oscura habi tación cuando sintió el clímax de él, cuando oyó una maldición suave de boca de él al tiempo que perdía el control y se elevaban juntos, tan alto que Bella sintió que perdía su mente y su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, no ha bía señales de Edward, sólo el olor de él sobre las sábanas y sobre su cuerpo... Fue un esfuerzo enorme levantarse. Llegó al baño casi tambaleándose, y sólo consiguió sentirse mejor al comenzar a buscar entre sus ropas lo que ponerse.

Era un día soleado y hacía un calor sorprendente para la época del año, descubrió al abrir la ventana en un esfuerzo por llenarse los pulmones de un aire que no llevara el olor de él. Fue inútil. Él estaba dentro de ella, lo sabía. Sabía que aquel hombre y su olor estaban destinados a for mar parte de ella desde entonces. Era un pensamiento terrible, el tipo de pensamiento que la hacía temblar, ya que sabía que él la despreciaba por la manera en que había respondido.

«¡Oh, Isabella, tienes que asumirlo!», se dijo con triste za. «Te despreciarías a ti misma menos si hubieras sido capaz de responderle de manera fría, y eso es lo que de verdad te preocupa. Estás disgustada contigo misma por ser tan frágil ante un hombre que te tiene tan poco respeto».

«Y por lo que sabes de él, probablemente tiene el mismo efecto sobre todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta».

¿Significaba eso que su amante también perdía la cabeza cada vez que él le hacía el amor? ¿Importaba eso?, se preguntó enfadada, mientras una desagradable sensación de celos comenzaba a pe netrar dentro de sus venas. «Lo único que tiene que importarte es cómo has respondido tú, y es una lástima».

Durante los quince días siguientes su vida no cam bió. Durante el día no lo veía. Y luego, al caer la no che, hacían el amor, sin que él se quedara nunca a dor mir con ella. Bella se acostumbró al ruido de un helicóptero que aterrizaba y despegaba cada mañana temprano, que lo llevaba a su empresa en Atenas, ima ginaba, aunque nunca le habían dado la posibilidad de preguntar. Luego volvía de la misma manera, general mente al atardecer, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscu recer. Bella no sabía dónde comía, pero nunca estaba con ella. El único contacto que tenían era en la oscuridad, cuando él se tumbaba a su lado y ambos disfrutaban de la poderosa fuerza del erotismo compartido.

Nunca ha blaba y nunca demostraba remordimientos por tratarla según el trato convenido.

Cuando terminaban, él se tumbaba boca arriba a su lado y ella se acurrucaba lo más lejos posible de él, es perando a que los temblores que agitaban su cuerpo ce saran. Temblores que ella sabía que él notaba, y que creía, eran la razón por la que él permanecía un rato más... porque esos temblores eran parte de su deber. Alimentaban su ego. Un ego que había sido profunda mente dañado al aceptar aquel trato. Puede que incluso se odiara a sí mismo por aquello. Bella creía haber visto en la oscuridad una expresión en sus ojos que dejaba adivinar un desprecio a sí mismo cuando la veía fuera de sí.

Al final de aquellos primeros quince días empezó a desear, a rezar que la Madre Naturaleza fuera amable con ella y la ayudara a quedarse embarazada. Si la fuer za de su acto amoroso dependía de ello, debería de es tar embarazada ya. Por lo menos eso serviría para que la dejara en paz. Pero no fue así. La mañana en que se despertó con los síntomas de que le iba a llegar el período, Bella lloró.

Ese día Bella vagó por la casa vacía sumida en una profunda depresión. No tenía allí ningún amigo, nadie en quien confiarse. Además, tendría que contarle a Edward que todo había sido en vano y que no podrían te ner relaciones durante los cinco días siguientes.

¿Pero cómo iba a decir nada a un hombre que sólo iba a verla durante la noche? ¿Dejándole una nota en la puerta que había entre su dormitorio y el de ella? La tentación era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Finalmente hizo lo único que podía hacer, que era esperar levantada hasta que él llegara. Cuando oyó la puerta entre los dos dormitorios abrirse, ella estaba en la ventana con un albornoz blanco hasta los pies. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

-No estoy embarazada -informó, sin preámbulos, observando cómo se detenía de repente.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos treinta segundos. Por un instante ella tuvo una sensación de triunfo al ver que estaba desconcertado y no sabía qué hacer.

-Te sugiero que utilices a tu amante durante los próximos días -añadió, con voz gélida-. Ya te diré cuándo estoy disponible de nuevo.

¡Cómo disfrutaba Bella! Él la trataba como a una prostituta, y ella respondía como tal. Las pestañas lar gas de él parpadearon ligeramente, como si las brutales palabras de ella le hubieran golpeado en la cara. Porque no era estúpido, y sabía que no merecía un tratamiento mejor. Pero el hombre en seguida recobró la fuerza.

-Muy bien, lo haré.

Entonces se marchó y cerró la puerta, dejándola allí en pie con la barbilla desafiante, la postura orgullosa y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué esperaba de él, después de todo? ¿Esperaba que él demostrara disgusto, preocupación por su salud o compasión por la sole dad de sus noches? A aquel hombre no le importaba ella como persona en absoluto, y se lo demostraría no volviendo a la isla durante los siete días siguientes.

Una semana después, estaba saliendo de la piscina cuando Leah llegó al jardín.

-El señor quiere hablar con usted por teléfono.

El señor. Bella hizo una mueca con los labios. El hombre que poseía todo, el señor de todo lo que poseía. Excepto de una isla que ansiaba y un hijo que no era capaz de concebir.

-Gracias -respondió, tomando un albornoz y si guiendo a la criada hacia el interior de la casa.

-Un helicóptero va a recogerte. Llegará dentro de treinta minutos. No hay tiempo, así que estáte prepara da para cuando llegue.

-Pero...

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la lí nea se cortara.

Cuando el helicóptero llegó, ella estaba esperando. El piloto no detuvo el motor para que ella subiera a bordo. Una hora más tarde, una limusina la llevaba al cen tro de Atenas. El coche se detuvo en la entrada de un bloque de apartamentos y el conductor salió a acompañarla hasta la puerta. La condujo al ascensor, sonrió educada y bre vemente al pulsar el botón, y a continuación salió de la cabina, dejándola a solas. ¿Era allí donde Edward se encontraría con su amante? Se preguntó. ¿Le pasaría algo que impedía que se vie ran ese día?

Las puertas se abrieron en un vestíbulo privado. Bella tomó aire y salió.

En ese momento un hombre apareció en la puerta que había frente a ella. Llevaba unos pantalones cómo dos claros y un polo blanco que ceñía su cuerpo esbelto y duro. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho pecho y un pie cruzado sobre el otro. Su rostro oscuro y angu loso tenía una expresión hermética y sus ojos, de largas pestañas, la miraban fijamente.

-El pelo -dijo.

No tuvo que decir más. Ella en silencio deshizo las trenzas caoba y su pelo quedó suelto alrededor de los hombros. Él observó su melena con una expresión in tensa en la mirada.

Era una expresión que ella conocía bien y que sen tía casi en su piel, dentro de su cuerpo, en lo más pro fundo de su femineidad.

El deseo se reveló de repente. Era hora de comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer los Reviews que dejan los alertas, Favoritos y todo los demaré. La historia la tengo completa ya, consta de 10 Cápitulo sin Epilogo y allí va cosillas que me preguntaban, no se si quieren que yo haga un epilogo o una continuación, porque la historia da para continuación. Tienen hasta el cápitulo 9 para decirme.

Ahora todos los que dejen Reviews les dejaré un adelanto del Siguiente Cápitulo, que les digo desde ya! será IMPACTANTE!... Besitos a todas y los veo el Lunes 23 (Actualse antes, ayq ue el Lunes tengo prueba)

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Así continuaron los dos meses siguientes. Edward iba y venía desde la isla a Atenas y dormía con Bella cada noche, excepto los fines de semana que pasaba con su amante. O eso imaginaba Bella.

Bella se decía continuamente que no le importaba, que los sábados y domingos suponían para ella un descanso del apetito voraz al que la sometía los restantes días de la semana.

Todos los sábados por la mañana llamaba a Vanessa y pasaba largo rato hablando con ella, asegurando a la niña que no la había olvidado. Esas llamadas eran para ella muy dolorosas, y al mismo tiempo, eran el único aliciente de la semana. La niña se sentía muy sola. Bella la entendía, porque ella había sentido lo mismo durante su infancia y se pasaba los fines de semana deprimida. Durante el día, Bella se había organizado su propia rutina: nadaba veinte largos antes del desayuno y hacía lo mismo por la tarde. Entremedias leía bastante y Bella se encogió de hombros y de repente se dio cuenta que iba a tener que admitir que le había dejado hacerle el amor cuando ya sospechaba que estaba em barazada.

-La semana pasada tuve la segunda falta en mi período. Quería estar segura antes de decírtelo.

Era una excusa estúpida, pero él no dijo nada. Sim plemente la miró en silencio, con unos ojos que no dejaban traslucir nada. Pero aún así, ella creyó intuir algo en él... algo que la dejó inmóvil bajo el sol, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba... ¿Qué esperaba? Se preguntó confusa. Enseguida lo supo, porque la respuesta de él fue tan dolorosa que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

-Entonces ya está.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándo la allí sola, abandonada y vacía. Una hora después, desde el dormitorio, Bella escuchó el helicóptero despegar. Con la cara pálida y los dientes apretados, cerró los ojos y los puños y oyó el ruido del motor alejarse.

«Entonces ya está». Aquellas palabras crueles no habían dejado de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre su salud. ¡Ninguna! De su boca únicamente habían salido aque llas tres palabras que demostraban el desprecio que sentía por ella y por su hijo. Que indicaban que aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos y que deseaba aquella isla a cualquier precio. No había esperado algo diferente de él, pero aún así se sentía muy dolida.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, las puertas que co nectaban su dormitorio con el de él se abrieron. Bella se dio la vuelta sorprendida y se encontró con Edward.

El asombro y la confusión que experimentó fueron tan fuertes que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sin sa ber exactamente por qué, hasta desvanecerse.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? -oyó que decía la voz ronca de él, mientras volvía en sí.

Estaba tumbada en la cama y él estaba a su lado, mirándola con expresión enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

-Creí que te habías ido -murmuró-. Me ha sor prendido verte.

-¿Creíste que me había ido? -preguntó, con una incredulidad tal que ella estuvo a punto de reír-. Aca bo de llegar. ¿Por qué demonios me iba a marchar tan pronto?

-¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer entrar en mi dormitorio durante el día? -replicó ella.

Él hizo un gesto incómodo, al tiempo que se senta ba en el borde de la cama.

-Puede que sea cruel, pero no soy tan despiadado. - Fue una pequeña concesión, una insignificante, por su parte que no merecía la respuesta de ella... o no to davía.

Entonces el brazo de ella se levantó, como por propia voluntad, para agarrar el cuello de él, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. A continuación se incorporó y apoyó el rostro sobre su hombro y lloró. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más impre sionado. Bella estaba sorprendida de ella misma porque nunca, ni en sus horas más bajas, había imaginado ha cer algo así. Jamás había llorado delante de nadie, ni si quiera se había permitido hacerlo a solas. Edward, por su parte, estaba tan asombrado que se quedó rígido. Ella notó la tensión de sus hombros y su cuello, pero también sintió el latido de su corazón, como si la impresión le hubiera hecho cambiar su rit mo habitual. Y en ese instante, con un suspiro extraño y conteni do, Edward se giró y la abrazó. No dijo nada, simplemen te la dejó que hiciera lo que necesitaba hacer: llorar como si tuviera el corazón destrozado.

Pero como suele pasar con los gestos impulsivos, ése llegó de repente a su fin. Cuando así fue, cuando los sollozos se hicieron gemidos amortiguados y Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y con quien, la ver güenza tiñó sus mejillas y se estremeció de horror. Se apartó de él, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño dejándolo sentado en la cama, siguiéndole con sus ojos verdes.

Ella no miró atrás, no quería ver lo que había en aquellos ojos. Necesitaba estar sola para asimilar lo que había pasado en aquella habitación bañada por el sol. Por primera vez en muchos años, Bella había pedido la ayuda de una persona para consolarse y se despreció por su debilidad. Odió a Edward por hacerla sentirse tan frágil y odió la situación que nunca debió comenzar y que tenía que continuar su curso. Un curso que cambiaba y avanzaba poco a poco. Sorprendentemente, Edward no la olvidó después de que su parte del contrato se hubo cumplido. Si estaba en Atenas, iba todas las noches a la casa, e incluso comen zó a cenar con ella para charlar un rato y acompañarla cada tarde. La llevó de excursión varias veces a tran quilas playas al atardecer o a dar un paseo por alguna ciudad de la isla, en esa época llena de turistas. Pero, siendo fiel a su palabra, no volvió a hacerle el amor.

Pasó un mes y luego otro, y era visitada por un doctor que viajaba desde Atenas. Ganó peso y sabía con certeza que si no seguía haciendo ejercicio dos veces al día en la piscina, se hincharía como un balón gigante. No notó el brillo de su rostro, que aumentaba su belleza con una nueva vitalidad o el caoba de su pelo que se hizo más profundo y sedoso y que, bajo el sol, parecía fuego ardiente. Tampoco notaba la voluptuosidad que emanaba de su cuerpo hinchado en el vientre mientras el resto permanecía increíblemente delgado. Lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que ama ba a su hijo ya, aunque no le gustara la forma de su cuerpo.

-Estás creciendo, cariño -murmuró suavemente una mañana, mirándose al espejo los cambios que se producían en el abultado abdomen-. Toma lo que necesites de tu madre para hacerte un hombre fuerte.

Y el hijo tomó mucho, tenía que admitirlo. Tanto que necesitaba irse a la cama antes de las diez cada noche y descansar varias veces durante el día. Luego, la tarde de un miércoles, dos semanas después de que comenzara su quinto mes de embarazo, recibió una llamada que le devolvió toda la energía en forma de venganza. Leah contestó la llamada y fue a buscarla.

-Una tal Weber. Dice que es urgente.

La señora Weber, el ama de llaves de su padre la llamaba y Bella se levantó alarmada hacia el teléfono más próximo. La causa de la llamada era Vanessa y diez minutos más tarde Bella volvía a la cama en un fuerte estado de nervios.

-Escucha, Sue, tengo que irme a Inglaterra. No me importa cómo, pero iré aunque tenga que ser a nado.

-Pero el señor dice que no puede dejar la isla sola.

-¡No me importa lo que el señor dice! ¡Tiene que haber un número de teléfono donde se pueda contactar con él en una urgencia! Así que llámalo ahora mismo -ordenó, abriendo su maleta y poniéndola sobre la cama.

-¿Ponerse en contacto conmigo para qué? -dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada de su dormitorio. Bella se volvió y fue hacia él.

-¡Oh, Edward! Gracias a Dios...

La muchacha notó un mareo repentino y no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse en la cama, al lado de la maleta. Como en la lejanía escuchó las maldiciones de su marido y su prisa por ir hacia ella en su ayuda.

-¡Mujer estúpida! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salir de la isla así?

-Estoy bien -aseguró, aunque sus labios estaban extrañamente pálidos.

-Sí, claro -replicó él burlonamente, viendo el es fuerzo que hacía para levantarse-. ¡Estás tan pálida como las sábanas!

-¡Escucha! -gritó, interrumpiéndolo enfadada, ignorando su mareo y la sensación de náuseas que le llegaba del estómago-. Nessie, mi hermana, está en el hospital con apendicitis aguda. Tengo que ir a Inglaterra, me necesita.

-Necesita a su padre -aseguró Edward con frialdad-. Tú necesitas descansar y cuidarte.

¿Era una negativa? Bella lo miró y vio en su cara aquella conocida expresión hermética. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que tenía que librar una batalla. Sue había desaparecido del cuarto.

-Ella me necesita -repitió.

Edward fue hacia el baño como si ella no hubiera ha blado. Bella se levantó, notando cómo el temor la invadía.

-Edward... -le dijo, en la puerta del baño, sintiendo sus caderas temblorosas y su cabeza tan mareada que tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta-. Por favor... Tiene sólo siete años, está asustada y débil. Necesita de mí.

-No sé en qué podría hacer para ayudar a su hermana. Así que he pedido que nos preparen algo para ir a comer a la bahía del otro lado de la isla.

-No voy a ir a sentarme tranquilamente a comer en ninguna playa mientras Vanessa me necesita -exclamó enfadada.

-Lo harás, Bella. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga. Tu hermana no es asunto tuyo, tu preocupación tiene que ser ahora mismo el hijo que llevas dentro. Concéntrate en tus prioridades y olvida que has recibido esa llamada. Te prometo que será la última que recibas desde ahora.

-Entiendo. La prisionera ha sido finalmente aislada, ¿es eso? No se me permite salir de la isla por si acaso alguien adivina que la forma de mi cuerpo tiene algo que ver contigo. No se me permite hablar con nadie por si alguien de la isla descubre mi relación contigo. Y ahora no voy a recibir llamadas de mi propia familia por si acaso reciben la impresión estúpida de que todavía tengo una cabeza para pensar de vez en cuando.

-Así es... te tengo en una jaula de cristal. Y dime, ¿vas a querer nadar en la bahía? Porque si es así puedes llevar un traje de baño.

-¡No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo!

El hombre entornó los ojos y alzó la cabeza como si le hubiera golpeado.

-No me hables así -dijo, sorprendido.

Como respuesta, ella se acercó a la maleta y la cerró. Inmediatamente, él le quitó la maleta y la agarró por los hombros sin apretarla, aunque demostrándole lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Ahora escúchame -continuó él, con los dientes apretados-. Firmaste un contrato en el que yo tengo más derechos sobre ti que tú misma. Llevas un hijo mío dentro de ti.

-Un pasaporte para lo que más deseas, quieres decir. Yo no soy otra cosa que la mártir que has tenido que aceptar para conseguir tu sueño.

-¿Mártir? ¿Te ves así de verdad? ¿Y quién demonios crees que soy yo?

-Alguien cruel y sin corazón si no me permites ir en ayuda de una niña enferma y asustada que me necesita -exclamó, apartándolo de un empujón-. Pero yo no soy como tú y me importa el dolor y el sufrimiento de una niña, así que voy a ir, te guste o no.

Entonces tomó el bolso y se dirigió hacia su dormi torio. Tenía dinero propio, así que podría comprarse la ropa que necesitara y el billete de avión.

-No permitiré que te vayas, lo sabes.

-No creo que te haya pedido permiso -replicó con tono seco.

-Mis hombres te detendrán cuando te aproximes a la salida de la finca.

En ese momento Bella estaba en las escaleras que bajaban hacia la primera planta, la mano apoyada en la barandilla porque sabía que podía desmayarse en cual quier instante. El la observaba atentamente, temiendo lo que la muchacha podría hacer si daba un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quieres decir que me detendrán físicamente?

-No, pero yo si lo haré. Apártate de las escaleras, la palidez de tu cara me dice que estás luchando por mantenerte en pie.

-Tú cara me dice que no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar a alguien por encima de lo que te amas a ti mismo.

-¿Me estás hablando de tu hermana?

-Sí -dijo, con el rostro más sombrío aún-. Nessie me necesita. Soy la única madre que ha conocido en su vida y tiene derecho a llamarme para que corra a su lado si está sufriendo.

-Vete con ella y se romperá inmediatamente el contrato que tenemos.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En el contrato había una pequeña cláusula que la prohibía salir de la isla mientras estuviera embarazada, a riesgo de perder la custodia sobre su hijo. Y es que al firmar no había previsto ningún motivo para salir de allí hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que lle gaba el momento de elegir entre Vanessa y el hijo que crecía dentro de su vientre. Un hijo al que ya amaba y seguiría amando mucho más que aquel hombre cruel. ¿Podría hacer ella eso a su hijo? Lo demás no le importaba.

Bella cerró los ojos, preguntando en silencio por qué el destino le mandaba una prueba así. Le llegó la imagen de Vanessa; recordó su carita mirándola. Nessie tenía los mismos ojos marrones y serios de ella, el mismo cabello cobrizo y la misma personalidad vibrante y natural.

Finalmente decidió que, a pesar del dolor que ello le provocaría, aceptaría el riesgo de perder a su hijo. Era justo ya que Vanessa había sufrido mucho a su corta edad, mientras que su hijo viviría rodeado de felicidad. Ésa era la diferencia entre su padre y Edward: ambos eran déspotas quizá, ambos crueles y sin corazón, pero Edward nunca castigaría a su hijo por los pecados de su madre. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y miraron dentro de aquellas pupilas verdes.

-Tengo que ir. Lo siento.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque era como si la historia volviera a repetirse y no pudiera soportarlo.

-Espera.

Bella estaba en el último escalón y las palabras de él la golpearon. Se detuvo temblando, pero no se volvió, a pesar de oír que él bajaba las escaleras. Era mejor que él no viera su rostro en ese momento.

-¿Por qué? Dime una sola razón para que esto sea tan importante para ti. Explícame por qué eres capaz de perder los derechos sobre tu propio hijo y te dejaré ir en busca de tu maldita hermana.

Bella bajó los ojos. Le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza.

-Vanessa no es mi hermana, es mi hija... - Por primera vez en siete años lo decía y se sintió tan extraña que se estremeció. -¿Es una razón importante para ti?.

* * *

Chan! xD YO se que muchos sospechaban eso, pero otros no, allí esta la cruel verdad y pronto sabran las razones de Bella de porque hace pasar a Nessie como su hermana, sobre el padre de la niña, Etc.

Por allí me escribieron de cuando Bella y Edward se abriran el uno al otro, a partir de esto Edward comienza a hacerlo, Bella... Allí verán... También me preguntaban que había poco Romantisismo... Pues lo habrá.

Reitero; ¿Qué Quieren? ¿Una continuación o Épilogo? Haganme saber!. Nos vemos el Proximo Lunes, Besitos y abrazos a todos Gente Linda!

PDT: El que deja un Review le doy un adelnto ;)

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Reitero; Los personajes son exclusivos de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a Michelle

Reid.

**Capítulo 6**

No hubo respuesta. Él no dijo nada y ella tembla ba tanto que era incapaz de hablar. Ella sólo po día pensar en que acababa de perder a Vanessa por la promesa rota hacia otro hombre, hacia su padre. Antes de que éste firmara el contrato con Edward, había firmado con ella otro en el que se prohibía a Bella des cubrir su verdadera relación con Vanessa hasta después de que concibiera el hijo varón que su padre deseaba.

¿Y ahora qué le quedaba? Estaba a punto de perder los derechos sobre su hijo aún por nacer y acababa de perder los derechos sobre la hija que había tenido siete años antes. La mano que la agarró por la cintura era suave. Ella temblaba tanto que no se apartó.

-Ven. Mi avión llegará dentro de una hora al aero puerto. Siéntate mientras hago algunas llamadas.

Bella no pudo evitar apoyarse en él y dejarse conducir hacia el comedor. La sentó en uno de los sillones y se in clinó sobre ella, como si fuera a decir algo. Bella esperó con los ojos bajos, pero la pregunta no llegó. Finalmente Edward dio un suspiro y se marchó de la habitación, dejándola allí nerviosa, horrorizada por su propia confesión. Más tarde, no supo exactamente cuándo, Leah llegó con una bandeja de té que colocó frente a Bella, luego desapareció sin decir una palabra. Los minutos pasaron y Edward volvió, encontrándola sentada en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Fue él quien le sirvió una taza de té y se la puso ama blemente entre las manos.

-Bebe.

Obedeció como un autómata. Él se quedó en pie y ella esperó de nuevo sus preguntas. Bella imaginaba que estaría calculando la temprana edad en la que había dado a luz a Vanessa.

Diecisiete años. Los labios de Bella hicieron una mueca al levantar la taza. Diecisiete años y su madre acababa de morir días antes en un accidente por ir en estado de embriaguez. Las crueldades de su marido la habían obligado a buscar un escape en el alcohol, aun que ésa no fuera excusa suficiente para abandonar a Bella a un padre que la odiaba y a un hermano que ape nas la quería. Por eso se había rebelado. Bella se burló de sí misma al pensar la manera en que se había rebelado: seis meses intensos, el año en que cumplió los diecisiete.

Todo comenzó cuando se fugó del internado para unirse a unos jóvenes que iban siguiendo a un grupo de rock por todo el país. El cantante había tardado dos meses en darse cuenta de su presencia, un mes en robar su virginidad y otro mes en abandonarla. Al encontrarse en la calle, sin dinero y embarazada, se vio obligada a pedir ayuda a su padre.

-Bebe un poco más.

Bella alzó la vista. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente y tenía los ojos bajos.

De repente se oyó el ruido del motor y un coche que se detenía en la entrada. Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y se inclinó para quitarle la taza de las manos.

-Leah ha hecho las maletas, sólo queda ponerse en marcha. ¿Vamos?

La muchacha asintió sin decir nada. El hombre se acercó para ayudarla y ella se apartó bruscamente. Él era su enemigo, recordó con amargura. El viaje al aeropuerto fue hecho en total silencio y Bella no se dio cuenta de que Edward la acompañaba hasta que estuvo sentada en el avión privado que comenzaba a despegar.

-No tenías por qué venir conmigo. Volveré tan pronto como Nessie se recupere.

Él no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos, como perdido en miles de sentimientos encontrados. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Alzó la barbilla, de aquella manera que se iba haciendo tan ha bitual en ella, y lo miró a través de sus ojos húmedos.

-No soy una cualquiera.

-Tú misma te anunciaste así. Yo nunca he usado esa palabra dirigiéndome a ti.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. La oigo cada vez que me miras.

-Tú eres la única que te vendes. No culpes a otros si creen lo que tú misma les enseñas.

-Por si te da miedo que te haya contagiado alguna enfermedad mortal con mi conducta indecente, te diré que sólo ha habido dos hombres que han utilizado mi cuerpo. El padre de Vanessa fue uno, tú el otro.

-Si me hubiera preocupado eso, habría insistido en que te hicieras análisis... Yo sabía ya casi todo lo que me has dicho sobre ti, hice investigaciones antes de aceptar el contrato. Sé de la vida monacal que has lle vado desde que volviste con tu padre, por eso fue tan sorprendente la manera en que respondiste a mí.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron violentamente. Él levantó la mano para acariciarla suavemente.

-Lo único que no me dijeron mis detectives fue que tenías una hija. Así que ha sido una sorpresa.

-Y me imagino que lo utilizarás en contra mía.

-¿Hace falta?

Era un desafío. Bella se estremeció y levantó el ros tro.

-Quiero a mi hijo -murmuró con voz ronca-, pero no lo conservaré si tengo que perder a Vanessa.

-¿No lo quieres tanto como a ella?

-Sí, pero Nessie ya ha sufrido bastante por la desgracia de tener una madre como yo. Ella merece algo mejor y yo estoy preparada para hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

-¿Como acostarte con un hombre al que odias? ¿Como aceptar cualquier insulto de ese hombre sin de cir una palabra en tu defensa? ¿Como permitir que te aísle y te castigue por su propia debilidad?

-¿Admites que eres débil?

Edward sonrió con tristeza.

-Conozco mi debilidad y mi fuerza. Tengo treinta y seis años después de todo, si todavía no me conociera un poco correría el peligro de convertirme en un hom bre como tu padre. Así es como tú me ves, ¿no? como a alguien mejor que tu padre.

-Tú encuentras en la vida cosas que valen la pena. Por eso sí, eres mejor que él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hace ser mejor que él?

-Yo me vendí a mí misma, no vendí la vida de na die. Tú compraste mi cuerpo a mi padre, no a mí. Como recompensa tú obtendrás tu querida isla mientras que él obtiene un heredero al que le pueda dejar todo su dine ro. Yo obtengo a Vanessa como pago. Así que la única cosa que he vendido ha sido el uso de mi cuerpo.

-Parece que olvidas los cinco millones de libras que tu padre va a pagarte por ese heredero varón. - Bella apartó los ojos y miró al cielo que se veía por la ventanilla del avión. -No hay dinero. Me mentiste para que te dejara marchar -murmuró él.

-Yo tengo dinero propio. No necesito el dinero de mi padre.

-El dinero de tu madre -asintió, sorprendiéndo la una vez más-. Ella colocó el dinero en una funda ción para ti y podrás disponer de ello cuando cumplas veinticinco años. Doscientas mil libras -añadió con desdén.

Doscientas mil libras era una pequeña fortuna para cualquier persona y mucho más para Bella, que nunca había tenido dinero. Podría vivir de ello si se organiza ba cuidadosamente.

-¿Sabes? Eres una fulana por varias razones -dijo, quitándose el cinturón y poniéndose en pie-. Te mues tras como una de ellas y te ves a ti misma como tal.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta, dejándola allí sola con aquellas palabras suspendidas en el aire. Aterrizaron en Londres al atardecer. El ambiente era frío, en contraste con el clima de Grecia.

-¿A qué hospital vamos? -preguntó Edward, ya en el asiento del Volvo.

Ella se lo dijo y él se acercó al conductor, separado de ellos por un cristal ahumado. Bella se alegró de no tener que discutir por ir directa mente al hospital. Estaba cansada e imaginaba que de bía de tener mal aspecto. Recordó a Vanessa, su hija, y sintió que la ansiedad se le concentraba en el estómago. Bella había tenido que luchar muchas veces por esa hija, a la que el padre había intentado en numerosas ocasiones apartar, sin conseguirlo nunca.

-Ahora es mi hija -había anunciado Charlie Swan, el día en que los documentos sobre la adopción fueron firmados-. Dile quién eres en realidad y será la última vez que la veas.

Bella se estremeció, recordando las posibilidades que le fueron ofrecidas el día en que fue a casa de su padre con una hija recién nacida.

-No quiero murmuraciones sobre la promiscuidad de mi hija -le advirtió brutalmente-, así que si quie res mi ayuda, déjame adoptarla, a pesar de que no quie ro otra maldita mujer a mi alrededor. Puedes ser su her mana, pero para todo el mundo será mi hija, no la tuya, y no debes olvidarlo.

De manera, que continuó viviendo con su padre para poder estar al lado de su hija. Fue ella quien cuidó de la niña desde su nacimiento, ella quien la alimentó y ella quien la visitaba cada semana desde que su padre la había metido en aquel horrible internado.

-Lo hago para que se haga fuerte -le había di cho-. Tú la mimas demasiado y nunca va a saber cui dar de sí misma.

Pero en realidad lo había hecho porque sabía lo mu cho que sufrirían ambas con la separación. Y porque colocaba a Bella en una situación más dependiente de él.

-La tendrás durante las vacaciones -prometió-. Mientras sigas viviendo aquí, claro.

Entonces Mike, el único hijo varón, se había matado y el comportamiento de Charlie Swan había dado un giro completo. Con su muerte perdió al heredero y al mismo tiempo la posibilidad de una prolongación de sí mismo. Entonces fue cuando Bella se hizo necesaria para sus propósitos, y Vanessa fue la trampa que tendió para atraparla.

-Si me das un nieto, yo te cederé la custodia de Vanessa. Yo elegiré al hombre. Yo sabré dar con uno que quiera casarse contigo. Tú sólo tendrás que acostarte con él... y eso no será ningún problema para al guien como tú.

Ningún problema.

Bella hizo una mueca en el interior del lujoso coche. Bueno, y lo cierto era que no había ha bido finalmente ningún problema, ¿verdad? De hecho, acostarse con Edward había sido todo un placer. Por lo que su padre debía de conocerla mejor que ella a sí misma. ¿Estaría enterado ya de que estaba embarazada? ¿Se lo habría dicho Edward? Ella, desde luego, no le había infor mado. No había vuelto a hablar con su padre desde que se casó, pero seguro que Edward habría informado a Charlie Swan de que había tenido éxito en la misión.

En cuatro meses su padre tendría al niño a quien de jaría toda su fortuna. Edward tendría su isla y Bella tendría la custodia de Nessie. El niño que llevaba dentro haría que todos obtuviesen su premio.

-¿Sabe la niña que eres su madre? La pregunta la sobresaltó.

-No -contestó-. Y no se me permitirá decírselo hasta que haya entregado el niño a mi padre. Y tampo co te lo debería de haber dicho a ti. Si mi padre descu bre que he desvelado el contenido de nuestro pacto, romperá nuestro contrato y se quedará con Nessie sólo para martirizarme.

El hospital apareció delante de ellos. Edward la acom paño en silencio por los largos pasillos, haciendo que Bella se olvidase de su presencia. La ansiedad fue en au mento mientras se acercaba a la sala adonde les habían indicado. Pasaron primero por una sala de enfermeras, donde estaba una enfermera joven y bonita que los miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Era la sonrisa más amable que habían dirigido a Bella en meses.

-Usted debe de ser la hermana de Vanessa. Se pa rece mucho a ella.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Bella, preocupada.

-Está bien -la enfermera se dirigió a ella y la tomó la mano amablemente-. La operación se llevó a cabo sin complicaciones. El apéndice no estaba perfo rado por lo que fue una operación sencilla. Ya está fue ra de peligro y la hemos trasladado a una habitación de esta sala donde podemos vigilar su recuperación.

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó Bella con los ojos dirigi dos hacia la habitación que había señalado la enfermera.

-Por supuesto, pero está durmiendo -dijo la en fermera, echando a andar hacia la habitación-. Aun que puede echar un vistazo para comprobar que está bien. La niña no paraba de preguntar por usted...

La habitación era pequeña y estaba decorada con dibujos infantiles, colgados sobre las paredes blancas. Pero fue la pequeña cama situada en el centro del cuar to lo que requirió toda la atención de Bella. Su mirada se volvió sombría y su rostro perdió el poco color que te nía al ver a su hija allí; inmóvil y con la piel tan pálida. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre la niña para acariciar su rostro. Finalmente, la besó.

-Parece tan vulnerable...

-Tendrá molestias durante unos días -dijo la en fermera con voz tranquila-, pero creo que no le va a importar, porque su única preocupación hasta ahora era que usted no pudiera venir a verla.

Bella se sintió conmovida y alguien cerca de ella también se sintió conmovido.

-Por lo que parece, usted no estaba en el país cuando la niña enfermó.

-Regresé en cuanto me enteré. ¿Vino mi padre a verla?

-No -dijo la enfermera en un tono más frío - Sólo la señora que la acompañó en la ambulancia. La señora Weber, el ama de llaves de su padre, según creo. Se quedó hasta que Vanessa estuvo fuera de peligro.

-Gracias -murmuró Bella -. Me gustaría quedar me un rato más aquí con ella, si no le importa.

-Claro que no -dijo la enfermera-. Ahí tiene una silla, por si quiere sentarse -remarcó. Después sa lió de la habitación, echando una mirada curiosa hacia el hombre que había permanecido en una esquina de la sala sin intervenir en la conversación.

Bella se sentó en la silla sin apartar la vista de Nessie. Tomó una mano de la niña entre las suyas y luego se la llevó a la cara.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño -murmuró suavemente. La niña no se movió. Estaba tan sedada que no po día enterarse de nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, pero Bella estuvo hablándole todo el rato. Le dijo todas esas frases que una madre emplearía en una ocasión como ésa.

Aunque quizá la niña pudo percibir la presencia de su madre con el inconsciente, ya que su cuerpo parecía más relajado que cuando entraron en la habitación, e incluso su rostro estaba menos pálido.

Edward también se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido la niña. Luego, salió en silencio de la habita ción y las dejó solas. No quería entrometerse en el re encuentro de Bella con su hija. Regresó una hora después y al ver el gesto descom puesto de Bella, avanzó hacia ella y la tocó el hombro. La expresión de ella le confirmó que la mujer se había olvidado de su presencia.

-Tenemos que irnos. Volveremos mañana. Ahora necesitas descansar si no quieres que la niña te vea agotada.

Iba a protestar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y deci dió que él tenía razón. Se levantó y después de besar a la niña de nuevo, salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como estuvieron de nuevo en el coche, Bella reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y sus ojos, agota dos, se cerraron.

-Tienes suerte -comentó Edward-. ¿Tiene tus ojos?

Pero Bella permaneció en silencio. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Había hecho el viaje desde Grecia en tal estado de nervios, que su cuerpo lo único que quería en esos momentos era relajarse, una vez se había asegura do de que la niña no corría ningún peligro.

-¿Y nadie ha sospechado que sois madre e hija? -insistió Edward-. Me parece increíble, vuestro pareci do es tan evidente que no creo que nadie pueda pensar que sois simplemente hermanas.

-También se parece mucho a mi hermano. De he cho, mucha gente sospecha que es hija de él, ya que yo era demasiado joven cuando la tuve.

-Creí que me habías dicho que tu padre no creía que tú fueras su hija, pero si tú y tu hermano os parecí ais tanto, de algún sitio tenía que venir ese parecido.

-Imagino que de mi madre. Pero lo del padre ya es otra cosa.

-Y me dijiste que tu padre aceptó a tu hermano como hijo propio, pero no a ti...

-Sí, y si te digo la verdad, dudo que mi padre sea capaz de tener hijos. Y él debe de saberlo. Si no, ¿por qué nos ha contratado a ti y a mí para darle un nieto. Con su edad y posición podría haber conseguido casar se con la mujer que él quisiera y tener media docena de hijos más -confesó Bella -. Si te digo la verdad, creo que mi madre comenzó a serle infiel desde el comienzo del matrimonió.

Bella no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo aque llo a Edward, pero aún así prosiguió la confesión.

-Mi madre venía de una buena familia que se había arruinado recientemente. Y mi padre se casó con ella para obtener una buena posición social. Él estaba deseo so de tener hijos que consolidasen su status, y como tar daban en llegar, se volvió un hombre muy desagradable con mi madre, diciéndole todas esas frases que utilizan los hombres con las mujeres que no tienen facilidad para tener hijos. Así que ella comenzó a verse con un amante con el que concibió un hijo. Aunque ella nunca pudo estar segura de quién había sido el padre de sus dos hijos, debido a que se siguió acostando con ambos hombres hasta el momento en que se mató.

-¿Y el amante?

-Murió de cáncer hace un par de años. Era Karl Dansing, el magnate de la electrónica.

El hombre se quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿Estás diciéndome que podrías ser la hija de Karl Dansing?

-¿Te parece impresionante? No te preocupes, Karl Dansing debía de saber que Mike y yo quizá fuéramos hijos suyos, pero nunca hizo nada por averiguarlo ni se preocupó por nosotros mientras vivió. Y tampoco nos mencionó en su testamento...

-Pero...

-Mira, prefiero no hablar más del tema -dijo, en tono sombrío-. Si quieres saber algo más, contrata unos detectives que te proporcionen más información.

Luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en que le daba igual quién fuera su padre. Ambos hombres la de sagradaban por igual. Ambos habían sido igual de ava riciosos y egoístas. Mike solía decir que él prefería ser hijo de Charlie, ya que no tendría que compartir su fortuna con ningún hermano, mientras que Karl Dansing tenía cuatro hijos, que se tendrían que repartir La herencia.

Sólo que Mike no iba a poder cobrar ninguna heren cia, ya que se había matado, igual que su madre, en un accidente de coche. Ella le echaba de menos, lo que era sorprendente, ella, sino que estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla del coche.

Edward salió y dio la vuelta, haciendo señales al chó fer de que él mismo abriría la puerta del lado de Bella.

-Pareces exhausta -le dijo, una vez ella consi guió ponerse en pie.

-Lo único que necesito es dormir -admitió ella.

-Lo que necesitas es ser tú misma -le dijo él, mientras se dirigían a una lujosa casa que ella supuso debía de ser el hogar del griego cuando estaba en Lon dres-. Y no adoptar una personalidad distinta según la persona con la que te encuentres.

-¡Oh, qué profundo! -se burló ella.

-Más que profundo, trágico. Un psicoanalista ten dría trabajo para toda una vida contigo. En un sólo día he tenido que tratar con la zorra, con la mujer de nego cios sin escrúpulos, con la madre que se preocupa por su hija y con una mujer cínica. ¿Quién de todas ésas eres tú realmente? -preguntó con expresión de enfa do, mientras llamaba al timbre de la puerta.

-No será a ti a quien se lo diga -le respondió con hostilidad.

-Yo ya sé quién eres. Lo descubrí en la cama, en la oscuridad. Y esa mujer es la más fascinante que nun ca he conocido, puedo asegurártelo.

-Te equivocas. Esa era la fulana... ¿Y por qué es tás llamando a la puerta en vez de usar la llave?

-Porque, como es evidente, ésta no es mi casa - respondió él, sardónicamente.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, Bella descubrió de quién era esa casa.

Era de Emmett, el hermano pequeño de Edward.

* * *

Hola gente linda! Aqui le dejo nuevo Cap. espero que le guste y nos vamos a la recta final... hasta el momento va ganando la continuación!. Ya sabén las reglas, un Review, un adelanto... Besitos!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Reitero; Los personajes son exclusivos de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a Michelle

Reid.

**Capítulo 7**

Ah! -Emmett sonrió de un modo educado-. Así que al fin estáis aquí. Pensábamos que nunca ibais a llegar.

Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba demasiado feliz con su visita, ya que apenas la miró mientras hablaba. Seguramente, estaba resentido por la intrusión de ella en la vida de Edward y no se iba a moles tar en disimularlo.

-Entrad -les dijo.

Ella se sintió sin fuerzas para poder soportar esa nueva situación, pero de pronto un brazo cálido se posó sobre sus hombros y ella se sintió de repente bien, mientras Edward la dirigía por el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con su hermano en su lengua natal. No sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, ni quería saberlo, pero notó cierta amabilidad en el tono de la voz, mien tras aumentaba ligeramente la presión de su abrazo.

-¿Dónde está esa bruja mala? -preguntó Edward en voz alta.

-Te he oído -respondió una voz femenina.

Bella se estaba preguntando de quién sería esa voz, cuando vio aparecer una rubia guapísima vestida con vaqueros y una blusa blanca en lo alto de la escalera que había enfrente de ellos. Altísima e increíblemente delgada, esa mujer tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Y lo que era más sorprendente, esos ojos la estaban sonriendo.

-Hola -saludó a Bella -. ¡Pero si tienes un aspec to espantoso! ¿Cómo te atreves, Edward a hacer recorrer medio mundo a una mujer embarazada, como si fuera parte de tu equipaje? ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana? -y luego se volvió hacia Bella, sin darle tiempo a Edward a responder-. ¿Está muy enferma, Bella?

Luego volvió a sonreírle cariñosamente.

-Yo soy Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose y tengo la fortuna de haberme casa do con el mejor hermano. Creo que te equivocaste al elegir a Edward.

-Isabella está exhausta -la interrumpió Edward, algo enfadado-. Ella no necesita toda esa cháchara, sino una buena cama.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -se excusó Rosalie, algo descon certada por el tono cortante de él-. Es por aquí, Bella. ¡Dios mío, estas agotada! ¿Quieres apoyarte en mí?

-Gracias, pero creo que puedo sola -contestó Bella.

-Muy bien -dijo Emmett, mirando a ambos herma nos-. Bueno, tu cuarto está por aquí -guió a Bella, que la siguió escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a un cuarto precioso decorado con paredes azules y mobiliario de color albaricoque. Carol corrió a ponerle un baño a Bella, mientras ésta se sentaba en la cama agotada.

Antes de que Rosalie regresara a la habitación, Bella sabía todo acerca de su matrimonio. Cómo se conocie ron, que se casaron hacía ya dos años, que no tenían ni ños porque Emmett quería que sus hijos nacieran en Grecia y ellos no irían allí hasta que su casa griega estuvie ra acabada.

-El baño está listo -le anunció Rosalie-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es desnudarte y meterte en el agua. Volveré dentro de media hora para asegurarme de que estás bien.

Luego la mujer salió de la habitación y un agrada ble silencio reinó el cuarto. Bella se quedó donde estaba durante un buen rato disfrutando del silencio que la en volvía. Finalmente, consiguió levantarse y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió de la bañera, estaba todavía más ago tada que antes y se quedó sentada en el taburete que había en el baño, sin fuerza para levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? - Bella se dio cuenta de que Rose había regresado. -Espera un momento. - Rosalie volvió al instante con un camisón y se puso a secarle el pelo a Bella. -¡Vaya pelo! Eres guapísima. Veo que Edward ha sa bido elegir. ¡Venga, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama!

Bella se tumbó en la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Rosalie se empezó a reír al darse cuenta de que la mujer la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, te dejo dormir. Además, Edward me ha ad vertido que me vaya pronto. Seguro que tiene miedo de que te diga algo inconveniente, como que no me gusta nada el modo en que te ha estado tratando hasta ahora. ¿Ves? -sonrió-. ¡Ya lo he soltado!

Pero no parecía que eso la preocupase mucho. Finalmente, Rosalie se marchó. E instantáneamente, Bella se quedó dormida. Había sido un día cargado de emociones y estaba agotada. Una hora después, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir. Edward se quedó mirándola con gesto sombrío. Ella, aun dormida, mostraba signos de estar agotada. Su rostro sin maquillaje delataba la tensión que había sufrido durante todo el día.

Después de echar un último vistazo en dirección a la mujer, Edward se metió en el baño.

Diez minutos después volvió al cuarto, después de ducharse y afeitarse. Llevaba un albornoz negro, y des pués de apagar varias lámparas que Rosalie había dejado encendidas, se quitó el albornoz en la oscuridad y se metió desnudo en la cama.

Notó el cuerpo de Bella tendido a su lado y se echó hacia ella, para colocarle otra almohada bajo la cabeza. Ella, de pronto, abrió los ojos, al notar la presencia de él. Todavía parpadeando, se acordó de aquella otra no che en la que él se había acostado a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No te preocupes -dijo Edward en voz baja-. No estoy intentando seducirte, sólo quería ponerte una al mohada para que estuvieras más cómoda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -susurró ella.

-Ha sido idea de Rose. Ella cree que dormimos en la misma cama y no quería comenzar una charla inter minable con ella, así que preferí no decirle la verdad.

Él se apartó de ella y se tendió en la cama mirando al techo, mientras Bella se hacía a la idea de pasar la no che con él.

Llevaban siete meses casados, y ésta iba a ser la pri mera noche que compartieran la cama, como si fueran un matrimonio corriente. A Bella le pareció una situación absurda. Para ella Edward seguía siendo un extraño.

-¿Te importa que duerma aquí? -preguntó Edward.

-No, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos.

Finalmente se quedaron en silencio: Pero era un si lencio tenso el que envolvía toda la habitación.

-¿Por qué me has traído a la casa de tu hermano?

Observándola en la oscuridad y debía de haberse dado cuenta de que su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se encon traba crispado debajo de las sábanas. Se notaba que cier ta tensión los estaba envolviendo. Una tensión sexual.

-Vamos a dormir -repitió él, con una voz suave que demostró que el hombre mantenía la calma a pesar de los mensajes que el cuerpo de ella debía de estar enviandole. Al borde del desmayo, se separó un poco más de él, avergonzada por su debilidad. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Finalmente, oyó un hondo suspiro y que Edward se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata por encima. Aún en la oscuri dad, ella pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba enfadado.

Seguramente, él deseaba estar a miles de millas de allí. Y durmiendo con aquella otra mujer que él había mencionado en vez de con ella. Edward se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había debajo de la ventana. Le oyó suspirar otra vez. Después se quedó en silencio. Silencio que duró varios minutos. Finalmente, ella no pudo aguantarlo más y se volvió hacia la silueta que había bajo la ventana. Él estaba dormido, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una expresión sombría en el rostro. Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se quedó dormida sin ha ber cesado de llorar.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que estaba sola en la habitación. El recuerdo de que Edward no había podido aguantar ni una noche en la misma cama que ella, le provocó un gran dolor. Luego, se acordó de Vanessa y se levantó. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa cómoda. Finalmente, sa lió del cuarto en busca de los otros. Se disponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando Edward salió de una de las habitaciones. La miró con sus impenetra bles ojos oscuros.

-Todavía pareces cansada.

-No estoy cansada, sólo preocupada. Me gustaría telefonear al hospital -dijo con frialdad-. ¿Podría usar algún teléfono?

-Por supuesto.

Edward le hizo señales de que se acercara a la habita ción de la que él acababa de salir. Al llegar allí, vio que el cuarto era una especie de biblioteca. Él le señaló un teléfono que había encima de una mesita y ella, dándo le las gracias, se dirigió a llamar. El hecho de darle las gracias, había sido un modo educado de sugerirle que se marchara, pero para su sor presa, Edward se quedó allí a su lado, observándola mien tras hablaba por teléfono.

Se pudo enterar de que Nessie había pasado una buena noche. También le informaron de que la niña ha bía sido avisada de que Bella la había ido a visitar la no che anterior y de que ella, al enterarse de que la que creía su hermana se encontraba en Londres, se había alegrado enormemente.

-No para de preguntar qué cuándo vendrá usted a verla de nuevo -le dijo la enfermera.

-Iré un poco más tarde -contestó Bella -. Infórmele de que estaré con ella tan pronto como pueda.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Edward, en cuanto ella col gó el auricular.

Ella asintió con los labios apretados, tratando de evitar que le comenzasen a temblar al pensar en lo que la niña debía de haber sufrido y en lo que pasaría con ella una vez Bella se tuviera que volver a marchar.

-¿Qué sucede entonces? Pareces preocupada... –

Estoy bien -mintió ella-. Lo único que necesi to es llamar a mi padre. Eso es todo.

-¿Te importaría que fuera yo el que llamase a tu padre? -le ofreció él. Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante, sin ni siquiera contestarle. Edward sonrió con ironía. -Confías en mí tanto como en él, ¿no es así?

Bella no contestó, y tampoco hacía falta. Ya sabía lo poco que Bella confiaba en él.

Fue el ama de llaves quien contestó el teléfono. Y en cuanto oyó la voz de Bella se puso a hablar sin parar y de un modo nervioso. La mujer debía de haber sentido una gran ansiedad por el estado de salud de Vanessa.

Bella la escuchó con la mirada baja, apretando el au ricular con los dedos. Los nudillos se le pusieron blan cos debido a la presión. La rabia que sentía no paraba de crecer en su interior.

Vanessa había pasado tres días enteros con dolores y el señor Swan no había parado de repetir que no se trataba nada más que de una artimaña de la niña para hacer regresar a Bella a Londres. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, poniéndola fue ra de sí. Edward se acercó un poco y ella, al notarlo, clavó sus ojos marrones en él con tal odio que le hizo parpadear.

-No, no Angela. Estoy en Londres. Estuve viendo a Nessie anoche y esta misma mañana me voy a acer car de nuevo al hospital, así que no tienes que preocu parte por ella.

Luego, la mujer le contó nuevas cosas que volvie ron a hacer que Bella se enfureciese. Edward la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase. El hombre la miró con expresión de asombro.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Estás sufriendo una crisis nerviosa! -exclamó él-. Parece que el hielo está comenzando a derretirse.

-¿Está mi padre? -preguntó al ama de llaves, en un tono de voz gélido-. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Ángela le dijo que su padre estaría toda la mañana fue ra. Se había marchado temprano, sin ni siquiera pregun tar por la niña. Para él no significaba nada más que una herramienta útil para que Bella cumpliese sus deseos.

Era otra mártir.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Bella estaba temblando como una hoja. El comportamiento de su padre la había puesto fuera de sí y deseosa de descargar su rabia sobre la persona más cercana.

Y esa persona era Edward.

Se apartó de él, abrazándose a sí misma para con trolarse.

- Bella...

-Di algo más y te aseguro que te arrojaré alguno de estos bonitos adornos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Edward bruscamente.

–Nada que tú pudieras encontrar extraño -replicó ella-. Necesito ir a... -añadió, intentando salir de allí para calmarse.

-¡No! Quiero saber qué te ha dicho para que te en fadaras tanto -insistió Edward, agarrándola por la cintura. Bella se dio la vuelta con ira. Tenía los dientes apre tados y de los ojos salían chispas. Con la mano libre in tentó golpearlo, pero él se apartó y ella estuvo a punto de caerse. -¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Tres días! Estuvo enferma tres días y mi padre no permitió que Ángela la llevara al médico.

-¿Y crees que yo sería tan cruel? ¡Yo no soy tu maldito padre! -gritó él furioso.

«No, tú eres el hombre que me está destrozando el corazón!», pensó ella.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Déjame salir -susurró, sintiendo que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Quizá él también se dio cuenta, porque la dejó salir con un suspiro.

-No deberías enfadarte de esta manera -murmu ró él-. En tu estado no puede ser bueno.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa, pensando en su estado.

-Estoy bien -dijo con tristeza, recobrando sus fuerzas-. Es la salud de mi hermana la que me preo cupa, no la mía.

-Tu hija -corrigió él.

-Hermana -repitió-. Ella no será mi hija hasta que haya traído al mundo el hijo que llevo dentro de mí.

Edward la acompañó al hospital aquella mañana, aun que Bella habría preferido que él hubiera demostrado un poco más de tacto y la hubiera dejado ver a Vanessa a solas. Cuando la niña vio a Bella, rompió en sollozos. Bella la tomó en sus brazos y luchó por no ponerse a llorar ella también.

-Papá dijo que no vendrías -murmuró la niña, abrazada a ella-. Dijo que no me querías más porque yo era un estorbo.

-Eso no es cierto, cariño -aseguró Bella -. Tú nun ca serás un estorbo para mí y siempre vendré cuando me necesites. ¿No te lo prometí la última vez que estuve?

-¡Pero él me dijo que te habías ido para formar tu propia familia! -exclamó la niña entre sollozos - ¡Que sería mejor que fuera acostumbrándome a estar sola! Pero te echo de menos, Bella.

Fue un grito tan emocionado que incluso Edward, tes tigo silencioso de aquella tragedia cargada de senti mientos, no pudo permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

-Hola -saludó, deteniendo así las lágrimas de Nessie.

La niña apartó el rostro del hombro de Bella para mi rar a aquel hombre moreno de voz profunda y suave. Primero sorprendida, ya que no lo había visto entrar con su querida Bella, luego con la extrañeza natural de una niña hacia un desconocido. Un desconocido alto y guapo que sonreía de una forma que a Bella le encantaba, y que era la sonrisa que había utilizado con ella al principio, antes de que la oferta de su padre la hubiera borrado por completo.

-Me llamo Edward. Bella es mi esposa.

Esposa.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que la presentaba formalmente como su esposa y la palabra le resultaba ajena. Como una mentira que no fuera en realidad una mentira...

'

-Y tú eres Vanessa... -dijo, acercándose en cada palabra, suavemente pronunciada, atrayendo la aten ción de la niña-. Encantado de conocerte -aseguró, ya al lado de la cama.

Extendió la mano en señal de saludo y la niña miró la mano con un ligero parpadeo húmedo. Luego, teme rosa, volvió a mirarlo a la cara, antes de mirar final mente a Bella buscando una señal, una pista de cómo debía responder.

«No me preguntes», pensó Bella. «Todavía ni yo misma sé cómo tratarlo, después de vivir con él varios meses».

-No tengas miedo. Salúdalo. Es simpático -dijo, sin embargo.

-Gracias -murmuró Edward en un tono seco que in dicaba que había notado la entonación irónica de sus palabras.

Entonces, Nessie puso cuidadosamente la manita en la de él y la atención de Edward se dirigió de nuevo a la niña. Fue como una revelación, la niña en pocos segun dos había dejado de llorar y había olvidado todo su su frimiento. Efectivamente, parecía haber olvidado todo mientras, con increíble intuición, Edward eliminaba la ti midez de la pequeña frente a desconocidos, animándola a describir cada detalle de su entrada en el hospital y los acontecimientos allí ocurridos hasta ese momento.

-Duelen mucho cuando me muevo -aseguró la pequeña, refiriéndose a los puntos, todavía sin cicatrizar.

-Entonces intenta no moverte -aconsejó el hom bre, cuya lógica sencilla parecía gustar a la niña.

-Gracias -murmuró Bella, una hora después, cuando Nessie estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

-¿Por ayudarla a olvidar los horrores que tu padre ha metido en su mente? -preguntó, levantándose de la cama-. Eso no necesita agradecimiento, necesita en frentamiento.

Tenía razón y Bella ni siquiera se ofendió por el co mentario.

-No es un buen hombre -admitió, con un suspi ro-. Le gusta controlar a la gente. A ti, a mí, a Nessie, a cualquiera al que pueda dominar.

-Eso no justifica que torture mentalmente a la niña -replicó Edward.

Bella se puso pálida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Quizá ahora puedas entender por qué me he casa do contigo. Tuve que hacerlo para poder apartarla de él.

-¡Nunca debió de estar a su lado!

Estaban hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Nessie, pero aquellas palabras se metieron dentro de Bella como un cuchillo. Se levantó y salió de la habita ción con las piernas temblorosas. Cuando Edward fue a buscarla, la encontró de pie en el pasillo, mirando por una de las ventanas que daban al aparcamiento del hospital.

-Lo siento -dijo, al acercarse a ella-, no quería herirte. Era una crítica hacia tu padre.

Bella no creyó sus palabras.

-Me crees despreciable porque dejé a mi hija con él -murmuró temblorosa-. ¡No creas que no lo sé!

-Está hablando tu conciencia, que se siente cul pable -dijo, con un suspiro -. Yo lo único que habría querido es que me hubieras contado desde el principio por qué tenías que casarte conmigo.

-¿,Y qué te iba a decir? -preguntó ella, con iro nía-. A propósito, me caso contigo porque tengo otra hija a la que di y ésta es la única manera que tengo para recuperarla, ¿te habría parecido bien? Eso habría hecho que me respetaras, ¿no es así?

-¿Pero tú deseas mi respeto? -preguntó él, con voz ronca.

-Lo único que quiero es que pasen estos meses sin sufrir demasiado -fue la respuesta de ella.

El silencio los envolvió. Un silencio triste que los aisló en medio de aquel pasillo de hospital. Bella tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía exacta mente por qué. Quizá tuviera algo que ver la necesidad de borrar el latido que sentía en su interior y abrazarse a aquel hombre fuerte y alto que estaba a su lado.

-¿Tienes la copia del documento de adopción?

-Sí. ´

-¿Dónde está?

Bella frunció el ceño y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo todos mis documentos en un maletín en Grecia, ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustaría verlo, si no te importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pensó, con un re pentino temor que borró el color de su rostro.

-Quieres usarlo contra mí, ¿verdad? -lo acusó-. Crees que si dejé una hija en adopción en el pasado, la ley no va a darme la custodia de mi segundo hijo. Tú...

-Tú tienes una mente sucia, insultante y suspicaz... Tu padre tenía razón.

-Y eso te hace sentirte superior a mí, ¿verdad? Pues deja que te diga algo, Edward, nunca pensaré que eres superior a mí mientras te importe más un trozo de tierra griega que tu esperma.

* * *

Ya saben las reglas...

V, no creo que cambie algo... pero creo que la continuación aclararía esos puntos!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son exclusivos de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a Michelle Reid.

**Capítulo 8**

Edward se balanceó, como si Bella lo hubiera golpeado. Parecía terriblemente enfadado y Bella no era capaz de respirar... no quería perderse lo que estaba a punto de estallar dentro de él.

Esperaba que dijera algo, incluso que le hiciera algo físico. De manera que cuando Edward se dio media vuelta y se alejó, ella lo miró horrorizada, con un sentimiento que se acercaba al remordimiento. Porque supo, lo supo en el momento en que lo vio marchar, que le acababa de golpear en su punto más sensible, aunque no sabía por qué o cómo. Cuando estaba lista para marcharse del hospital, después de tomar un té con Nessie, Rosalie apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Oh, tú tienes que ser la hermana de Bella porque sois exactamente iguales -declaró.

Bella se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, buscando temerosa a Edward. Pero no estaba. Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Rosalie habló con Nessie sin parar, sacando de cuando en cuando regalos del bolso negro que llevaba al hombro. Uno de ellos era un juego electrónico.

-Es de parte de Edward -explicó a Nessie-. Pensó que te ayudaría a entretenerte cuando Bella se vaya a descansar. Ella está embarazada, ¿lo sabías?

La niña hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y susurró su agradecimiento por el regalo, mientras miraba el hermoso rostro de Rosalie con adoración. La mujer siguió hablando con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Ahora me ha pedido el tío Eddy que lleve a Bella a casa para que descanse -finalizó Rosalie-, para que esté como una rosa cuando venga mañana a verte.

-¿Tú vendrás también?

Bella sintió que su corazón sufría por la hija que tanto cariño necesitaba.

-Vendré a recoger a Bella cuando termine de trabajar -aseguró Rosalie.

Cuando Bella se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches, la pequeña la abrazó por el cuello.

-Vendrás mañana, ¿verdad? -susurró con ansiedad.

-Mañana por la mañana -prometió.

-¿Qué has dicho a Edward para ponerle de mal humor? -preguntó Rosalie, una vez que entraron en el automóvil-, ha estado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el hotel enfurecido.

-¿Tú trabajas también allí?

-Crees que soy la típica rubia estúpida, ¿verdad? No lo soy. Soy decoradora y trabajo en todos los proyectos de Cullen's.

La mujer cambió de marcha y de carril, con la destreza de alguien que está acostumbrado a conducir en las horas punta.

-Es una empresa familiar. Emmett es el constructor y Edward se ocupa de la contabilidad. Estamos trabajando para terminar este proyecto de Londres cuanto antes y comenzar a trabajar en la isla, una vez que tú tengas el hijo. Aunque la isla será una renovación privada -explicó, completamente indiferente a la tensión de Bella al descubrir que la mujer sabía exactamente por qué se había casado Edward con ella.

-La casa está completamente abandonada. Tu padre no la cuidó durante estos años. Tampoco la finca que la rodea, que ahora se ha convertido en un lugar salvaje. En el pasado fue un sitio maravilloso y queremos devolverle su antigua gloria. Ahora ya sabes que sé lo que hay entre tú y Edward. ¿Me vas a decir qué le has dicho para enfadarle tanto?

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo Bella con brusquedad, sintiéndose enfadada, amargada y cruelmente traicionada. Y no sólo eso, además sabía que las palabras con las que había insultado a Edward eran completamente justificadas.

-Y como sabes mi situación, ¿te importaría cederme un cuarto para mí sola? Puedes imaginar que Edward nunca duerme en mi cama, así que hazle un poco más fácil las cosas dejándole un dormitorio para él y que no tenga que pasar la noche en una silla.

-Oh, creo que he vuelto a hablar demasiado -exclamó Rosalie-. ¿De verdad durmió en una silla? - dijo, como si estuviera a punto de reírse. El coche se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres un dormitorio individual? -insistió, provocativamente-. Él es en teoría un experto amante... eso se dice. ¿No vas a echarlo de menos en la cama?

-No sabes nada -exclamó Bella impaciente-. Él puede dormir conmigo siempre que le apetezca. Lo que pasa es que a él no le gusta pasar toda la noche con una fulana. ¡Es todo!

Como escapatoria había sido una respuesta perfecta, el problema era que ella no tenía ningún lugar donde ir. Efectivamente salió del coche apresuradamente, pero tuvo que esperar en la puerta a que Rosalie abriera con su llave. Después podría de verdad escapar.

-Lo siento -murmuró Rosalie, por primera vez conmovida-. No quería ofenderte, aunque no lo creas.

«¿Seguro que no?», pensó Bella.

-Quería provocarte a expensas de Edward -admitió de mala gana-. Él fue quien insistió en que compartierais el dormitorio.

Bella se quedó pensativa. ¿Quería eso decir que había intentando protegerla delante de la familia? En ese caso tendría que haber callado también los demás puntos del contrato.

-¿Tienes llave, o tenemos que quedarnos aquí a esperar a que venga alguien y nos abra? -preguntó Bella impaciente.

-Yo tengo llave -admitió, abriendo la puerta-. Bella...

Pero Bella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, tan furiosa que apenas podía contenerse.

-Va a matarme si sabe lo que te he dicho -gritó Rosalie, subiendo detrás de ella.

-De acuerdo. Pues hacedme el favor de mataros el uno al otro y así se resolverán mis problemas.

-¡Esto no es un juego!

Entonces Bella se dio la vuelta y la miró, desde el último escalón.

-¡Tienes razón en que esto no es un juego! Voy a tener un hijo de verdad y él es el padre, así que no te atrevas a reírte de... ¡Ay!

La muchacha gimió y todo le empezó a dar vueltas. La siguiente imagen fue la cara de Rosalie inclinada sobre ella, completamente blanca.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No pasa nada -dijo, levantándose con ayuda de Rosalie-. Me ocurre a veces. No es nada grave, enseguida me recupero.

-¡Pero te has desmayado! No creo que sea normal.

-Para mí lo es -aseguró Bella -. Si me puedes ayudar a levantarme... creo que estaré mejor tumbada en la cama.

-Por supuesto -respondió la muchacha, sintiéndose culpable por el desmayo.

Subieron despacio al dormitorio y Bella se dejó caer débilmente sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y Rosalie se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? -ofreció finalmente.

-Mmmm. Sí, me sentaría bien. Tráeme un vaso de agua, por favor.

Dos minutos más tarde, Rosalie llegaba con un vaso de agua y Bella era capaz de levantarse por sí sola y beber sin marearse.

- Bella, por favor, no le digas a Edward lo que te he dicho antes -suplicó-. Siempre está diciendo que hablo demasiado y si sabe que te he estado provocando no sé lo que es capaz de hacer...

Bella supuso que Rosalie tenía razón y decidió que no merecía la pena causar más tensión en una situación tan complicada de por sí.

-No le diré nada, pero tú no le digas que me he desmayado. Si se entera no me dejará ir a visitar a Vanessa más y la niña me necesita.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Rosalie-, no diré nada si tú le dejas dormir contigo, para que no se entere de que he hablado de más. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho -aceptó Bella.

La muchacha se tumbó de nuevo, al tiempo que oía dos voces masculinas que subían por la escalera.

-Iré a entretenerlos. Si entra y te ve así sabrá que te acaba de pasar algo -murmuró Rosalie en voz baja. Después de que saliera, Bella escuchó sus voces. -¿Dónde está Bella? -preguntaba Edward-. ¿Por qué está tu bolso tirado, con todo derramado por el suelo?

- Bella está cansada y se ha ido a la cama. Me dijo que no la molestaras cuando llegaras. Y mi bolso está en el suelo porque cuando vine tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que lo tiré y salí corriendo. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Entonces habló el hermano, saludándola cariñosamente, como los esposos suelen hacerlo. Momentos después, todo se quedó en silencio y los tres se fueron a la cocina. Bella consiguió levantarse, se puso el camisón y volvió a meterse en la cama. Durmió profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente, en que se despertó con una sensación de pesadez en la cabeza. Por el estado de la almohada, se notaba que Edward había dormido allí con ella. No sabía si toda la noche, o parte de ella, aunque no le importaba.

Seguía enfadada con él por haber hablado con la familia sobre su relación. La hacía sentirse desnuda frente a ellos, aunque si lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que Edward había mantenido con ella una relación más cordial y cercana que en Grecia. Cuando fue a la planta de abajo, encontró a Rosalie en la cocina. Los hombres se habían ido a trabajar y Rosalie sería quien la llevara al hospital. Bella estuvo toda la mañana haciendo compañía a Nessie, a quien ya dejaron levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Edward apareció después de que ellas terminaran de comer, en el momento en que Bella leía un cuento a Nessie. Hizo un gesto a Bella y se dirigió hacia la niña.

-Tienes mejor aspecto hoy -dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La niña sonrió también. Su carita se iluminó, como si fuera un cachorro que viera en aquel hombre el afecto que necesitaba.

-Te he hecho un dibujo -le dijo con timidez-, para darte las gracias por el juego que me trajo ayer Rose.

En un cuaderno de hojas blancas había tres dibujos, un cuarto había sido ya regalado a Bella. Éste representaba una iglesia con una novia y un novio de la mano. Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar al ver reflejados tan claramente los deseos más profundos de la niña. Lo guardó en su bolso y le ofreció a su vez un libro de cuentos, el que en ese momento leía.

La niña dio solemnemente un dibujo a Edward. Tenía un cielo azul y un sol enorme que iluminaba con sus rayos a un hombre, una mujer, una niña y un niño en una cuna. Había también una piscina y una casa a lo lejos. El dibujo, una vez más, hablaba de sus más profundos anhelos. Bella le había hablado a Nessie de la finca de Skiathos y ella se había dibujado en ella, junto a ellos, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

«No», pensó Bella, «Alex no es ningún estúpido». Por la forma en que el hombre miraba el dibujo, se notaba que leía el mensaje.

-También he hecho uno para la mujer -murmuró Nessie.

-Se llama Rose.

-Para Rose -repitió obedientemente la niña - Me trajo el cuaderno y las pinturas -explicó a Edward-. Quería que pintara mi operación y lo he hecho... ¿crees que le gustará?

El dibujo era verdaderamente sangriento y cuando Edward finalmente dejó de mirar a su propio dibujo y estudió el de Rose, no pudo evitar una mueca en los labios.

-Creo que le encantará. Gracias-por el mío.

La niña, que había estado lista para dormir hacía unos minutos, se animó repentinamente y comenzó a buscar el juego electrónico de Edward.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una partida? -ofreció alegremente, encendiéndolo-. Hay que apretar este botón, luego...

Fue como si una luz se apagara. Un segundo antes los tres estaban brillantes, contagiados por la alegría de Nessie, y al momento después la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos como una gran sombra. La niña miró hacia arriba, eso fue todo, y se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente.

Bella estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, mientras que Edward estaba en una silla. Bella miró hacia arriba, también, y se puso en pie temerosa. Edward alzó los ojos y vio quién estaba en la entrada con el ceño fruncido. Era Charlie Swan. Con los ojos puestos en el cuerpo de Bella y la expresión brillante y ambiciosa al ver su evidente estado de gestación.

-Así que ya está hecho -murmuró, sin disimular su satisfacción-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -preguntó, mirando acusadoramente a Bella -. ¿Para cuándo nacerá? -entonces rió y se dirigió hacia Edward, que se ponía en pie despacio-. ¡Casi no puedo creérmelo! Bien hecho, amigo. ¡Te felicito!

Charlie Swan extendió la mano, ignorando, deliberadamente o no, la expresión irónica del rostro de Edward. -¿Cuándo completamos el trato entonces? -preguntó, secamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella tomaba la mano de la niña, que a su vez buscaba la de ella. Ninguna de las dos sonrió, ninguna habló. Parecía que para Charlie Swan no existían. Bella sólo importaba como medio para obtener un nieto, mientras que Nessie era algo completamente inservible.

-Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo –respondió Edward-. Por ahora lo único que nos preocupa es la salud de Nessie.

Como si eso le hubiera recordado un deber, Charlie Swan miró por fin a la niña.

-Ya tienes a tu querida Bella, ¿no? Los niños son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren.

-No fingía -replicó secamente Bella, mientras la niña bajaba la cabeza para no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos ojos fríos e indiferentes.

-¿No? Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Quiero que me habléis de mi nieto. ¿Me vais a contar todo, o tendré que esperar a que nazca antes?.

Bella no contestó, no quería. No podía decirle nada que él no supiera ya.

-No os entiendo -dijo, con una mueca-. Por lo menos has cumplido -añadió, dirigiéndose a Edward-. Con el largo silencio me empecé a preguntar si te habías acobardado en el último momento, pero... -miró a Vanessa unos segundos-, todo tiene su precio, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Además, qué habrías hecho si no?

Fueron unas palabras tan crueles, que Bella se estremeció de horror. Afortunadamente la niña no entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero Edward sí. Dio un paso y agarró a Charlie Swan de un brazo.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo. Tenemos cosas que discutir. Creo...

Ambos salieron antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar. La amenaza en las palabras de Edward la aturdieron tanto, que sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Se volvió a sentar al lado de la niña y la abrazó contra su pecho, intentando no pensar en nada. Intentando no sucumbir al miedo.

-Papá me odia -murmuró la niña.

-No, cariño -dijo Bella con suavidad-. Es que él no sabe amar a nadie, es todo.

Era la verdad. Su padre era incapaz de amar a nadie. Era una persona egoísta que medía su propia fuerza para cerrar su corazón a los demás. Lo había hecho con su madre, con sus hijos y con todos sus competidores. Él se creía un ser omnipotente y su único dolor había sido perder al hijo que iba a prolongar su apellido, incluso aunque no tuviera su sangre. A Charlie sólo le importaba que llevara su apellido. El hijo de Bella llevaría el apellido de su padre, por supuesto, pero según el contrato, se le pondría como segundo apellido Swan. Para Charlie era suficiente.

Bella no soportaba la situación y deseaba que acabara todo cuanto antes, para poder comenzar una nueva vida. Edward no volvió. Bella pasó el resto de la tarde preocupada pensado en lo que habrían hablado los dos hombres. Cuando Rosalie llegó, con Emmett, estaba agotada y quería marcharse enseguida.

Pero Vanessa estaba todavía bajo los efectos de Charlie Swan y tuvo suerte de que Rosalie llegara y conversara animadamente. Emmett estaba silencioso, como era habitual en él. Miraba de vez en cuando a Bella, que estaba de pie al lado de la ventana con una sensación de soledad que la aislaba de todos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo -contestó ella, tratando de sonreír.

-Edward pensaba venir a recogerte él mismo, pero le ha surgido un imprevisto. Me pidió que te dijera que lo esperaras esta noche hasta que llegara, quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

¿Algo relacionado con su padre? Se preguntó Bella preocupada.

-Gracias.

Emmett se apartó de ella de nuevo. Bella sabía que no caía muy bien a aquel hombre. La culpaba de la presión que Charlie Swan ejercía sobre su hermano. Una vez en casa, Bella encontró suficientes fuerzas para ayudar a Rosalie a preparar la cena, luego se sentó con ellos a la mesa, aún sintiéndose una intrusa. Pero tenía dos opciones: comer con ellos o irse a la habitación y cenar a solas, que habría sido muy grosero. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward todavía no había llegado y Bella no podía soportar por más tiempo la tensión, de manera que se disculpó.

-No puedo esperar más, estoy muy cansada.

Sin embargo, nada más meterse en la cama la puerta se abrió. Edward tenía mal aspecto. Su ropa estaba arrugada y necesitaba afeitarse. El cabello lo llevaba alborotado, como si hubiera estado tocándoselo nerviosamente.

-Siento llegar tan tarde -se disculpó-, pero no quería esperar hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie durante unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha rápida y luego hablamos?

-No, claro que no -replicó ella, un poco confundida.

Aunque prefería que le dijera enseguida lo que había hablado con su padre. Pero él ya se había metido en el cuarto de baño, dejándola allí en un estado de tensión enorme. Volvió, como había prometido, enseguida. Se había duchado, afeitado y su aspecto había mejorado bastante, aunque seguía con el rostro triste. Salió con un albornoz azul que dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel bronceada, demasiado para el estado de tensión en el que estaba Bella, que comenzó a imaginar cosas que provocaron el endurecimiento de sus senos. De manera que levantó las rodillas y se cruzó rápidamente de brazos, con un gesto defensivo que pretendía proteger aquellas partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo apartar los ojos de él mientras éste se sentaba a su lado y la tensión parecía hacer más denso el silencio en el cuarto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? -preguntó, incapaz de esperar más tiempo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward parpadearon, para posarse inmediatamente en los de ella, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que no ayudó en nada al equilibrio de la muchacha.

-Nada -le aseguró, luego permaneció unos segundos en silencio-. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte -añadió, después de estudiar su rostro despacio.

Entonces hizo algo extraño. Se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo, lo apartó de sus mejillas y luego acarició uno de sus suaves hombros. La tensión pareció aumentar en el ambiente. El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza y las partes de su cuerpo más sensibilizadas se sobresaltaron de nuevo, recordándole lo mucho que le atraía aquel hombre.

-Tengo que volver a Grecia -anunció, haciéndola volver a la realidad-. Estaré allí unas tres semanas, creo.

Entonces apartó la mano y ella se odió por ser tan vulnerable a él.

-Acepto que no quieras dejar todavía a Nessie, así que he hablado con Emmett y Rose para que te puedas quedar aquí por ahora.

Por lo menos no la obligaba a volver a Grecia con él, pensó Bella aliviada, aunque no le alegraba demasiado tener que quedarse en la casa de su hermano, con el que la relación era tan fría. Pero podría pasar casi todo el tiempo con Nessie, se dijo, intentando animarse.

-El otro problema es Nessie -continuó, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran siguiendo el mismo camino que los de ella-. Será dada de alta en un par de días.

-Iré a casa de mi padre con ella -ofreció Bella enseguida-. Creo que sería lo mejor, así no molestaré a tu hermano.

Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No. No te dejaré con tu padre en tu estado, así que he hecho un trato con él.- Bella se puso tensa.

-No le habrás dicho que sabías la verdad, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas, por un monstruo? ¿Crees que no veo cómo la niña se estremece con su presencia, cómo te estremeces tú misma? ¿Crees que disfruto viendo eso?

Bella bajó los ojos sin contestar nada y el ambiente se hizo más denso.

-No eres capaz de confiar en mí ni siquiera un poco, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué crees que voy a decirte ahora? ¿Que voy a meterte en una cárcel mientras que dure tu embarazo?

-¿Por qué no? He estado en una cárcel antes de venir a Londres, ¿por qué no ibas a llevarme de nuevo?

-He ofrecido a tu padre que Vanessa se quede con nosotros las tres semanas que le quedan para volver al colegio -anunció-. Tu padre ha aceptado, siempre que las dos os quedéis en esta casa y Vanessa no salga del país.

-¿El estuvo de acuerdo con eso? -Bella no se lo podía creer.

-Sí. Por lo que parece, su ama de llaves va a irse unos días de vacaciones, así que tendría que contratar a alguien que se ocupase de la niña en el caso de que no te quedases tú con ella.

Bella se sintió desconcertada al darse cuenta de cuántas molestias se había tomado él con todo este asunto.

-Gracias -murmuró ella, al fin.

-Pero eso no es todo -añadió Edward, con lo que a Bella le cambió la expresión de la cara-. Yo tengo que añadir algunas condiciones a las que tu padre ha puesto. La principal es que tú tendrás que regresar a Grecia en cuanto la niña comience a ir al colegio. La razón de que te pida esto es que yo no voy a poder venir a Londres a recogerte, así que me tendré que fiar de tu palabra de que volverás.

-Volveré -prometió ella, algo enfadada debido a que nunca había pensado hacer nada distinto. Ellos habían firmado un trato por el que ella daría a luz a su hijo en Grecia-. Llevaré a Nessie al colegio y luego tomaré el primer vuelo a...

-Mi avión te estará esperando en un aeropuerto cerca del colegio de Nessie -la interrumpió-. Y no viajarás por tu cuenta a ningún sitio mientras estés aquí. Dejaré un chófer a tu disposición mientras dure tu estancia en Londres.

-¡Pero yo tengo coche propio! -protestó ella -Está en la casa de mi padre. Me gustaría volver a conducirlo mientras estoy aquí.

-No dejaré que conduzcas en tu estado.

-Pero si estoy bien.

-No es lo que me ha parecido mientras hablabas con tu padre durante la comida. No quiero que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche en ese estado de nervios. Eso si no quieres que te haga volver a Grecia conmigo...

-Muy bien, amo -dijo ella sarcásticamente, al darse cuenta de que lo único que él buscaba era proteger a su futuro hijo. Edward estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando ella dijo eso, pero le bastó con mirarla para que ella se asustara.

-Sabes perfectamente que no deberías desafiarme. Y a pesar de tu estado delicado y de esa fragilidad bajo la que te escondes, voy a tener que tomar represalias y eso no te va a gustar, ya que conozco tu secreto.

-N... no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿No? -preguntó él, acercándose a ella-. Bueno, pues vamos a ver...

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. De inmediato, Bella se vio desbordada por la pasión y respondió al beso, por lo que él tuvo que valerse de la fuerza para soltarse del abrazo de las manos de ella, que aprisionaban su nuca.

-Bueno... -dijo, apuntando con un dedo a los labios temblorosos de ella-. Ése es tu secreto. ¡Te gustaría odiarme, pero lo cierto es que no te puedes resistir a mí!

Ella fue a golpearlo, pero él agarró su mano y se la besó con un gesto arrogante. Y él aprovechó su gesto para volver a humillarla, ya que en cuanto le pasó la lengua por la mano, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer.

-Podría retrasar mi partida una hora o dos, si tú lo deseas...

Pero eso hizo que ella se enfureciera, dejando de lado la pasión.

-¿Sólo una hora o dos? ¿Es eso lo único que puedes ofrecerme?

-¿Es que quieres más? ¿Quieres que te dedique toda una noche de pasión?

-¡No creo que seas capaz de pasar una noche entera en la misma cama que yo! -dijo ella, con desprecio.

La mirada de él se oscureció y se puso en pie.

-Me parece que tendré que hacer algo para que cambies la opinión que tienes de mí -le dijo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desatarse el cordón de la bata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No, Edward... -protestó, al darse cuenta de que no podía disimular por más tiempo que no sabía el motivo por el que él se estaba desnudando.

Pero eso no le detuvo. Y ella notó la boca seca, mientras contemplaba con una mezcla de horror y fascinación el magnífico cuerpo desnudo de Edward delante de ella. Casi perdió el aliento al darse cuenta del poder de su excitación. Luego, hizo un último intento de huir de él, apartándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero él la agarró de un brazo, impidiendo que se marchara.

-Estoy embarazada -le recordó finalmente, como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

Edward, lejos de detenerse, la atrajo hacia él, de manera que el vientre redondeado de ella se apretó contra el vientre liso de él. Ese primer contacto con su futuro hijo, hizo que él se estremeciera y lanzara un suspiro. Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo lo deseaba. Lo último que pudo pensar fue que Edward llevaba razón: ella no podía resistirse a él, y menos cuando la miraba de ese modo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su boca se abría, esperando que él la besara. Después se fundieron el uno con el otro durante varias horas, ajenos a los problemas del mundo exterior.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bella mucho después, mientras sus cuerpos yacían exhaustos sobre la cama-. ¿Por qué me rechazaste la primera noche que pasamos aquí?

-Te prometí que no te volvería a tocar mientras estuvieses embarazada -respondió él.

-Te hiciste esa promesa a ti mismo -le corrigió Bella-. Yo no te pedí nada parecido.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, hoy he roto mi promesa y no tengo ninguna intención de renovarla.

Luego la volvió a besar, pero de un modo tranquilo. Y ambos se quedaron abrazados de un modo que ella se sintió maravillosamente. Ese momento le resultó completamente diferente de todos los que habían compartido antes. Era como una promesa de lo que podía depararles el futuro. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que él se había marchado como era habitual.

Lo que le hizo pensar sombríamente que su relación había vuelto a la normalidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son exclusivos de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a Michelle Reid.

**Capítulo 9**

Vanessa salió del hospital tres días más tarde. Luego, el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy deprisa, debido a que fueron unos días muy agradables para todos. Emmett había suavizado sus maneras hacia ella debido en gran medida al hecho de que Nessie estuviera viviendo con ellos. E incluso Emmett Cullen no era insensible a los encantos de la niña. Nessie se había llevado a la casa sus pinturas, sus maquinas de juegos y su conejo de peluche. Además, Bella le contaba un cuento todas las noches. La niña es taba encantada con Emmett y Rosalie. Los miraba de un modo tan agradecido por el hecho de que la dejaran quedarse allí que a Bella casi se le saltaban las lágrimas.

La niña se recuperó rápidamente de la operación con esa resistencia que tienen los niños, pero estaba preocupada por el hecho de que pronto tendría que re gresar a la escuela, debido a que ese momento coincidi ría con un nuevo viaje de Bella a Grecia.

-¿Te olvidarás de mí cuando nazca el niño? -le preguntó una noche, cuando ya estaba acostada en la cama que Rosalie había preparado para ella en la habita ción de al lado de la de Bella

.

-Los recién nacidos no acaparan todo el cariño de las personas -le dijo Bella, cariñosamente-. Pero tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a que las otras personas compartan su cariño con el bebé. ¿Crees que podrás compartir el cariño que siento por ti con mi hijo?

-¿Crees que Edward me dejará visitaros de vez en cuando?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue él quien convenció a papá de que te dejara venir aquí hasta que volvieras al colegio.

-Rose me dijo que a Edward le gustan mucho los ni ños. Y que a mí me quiere porque me parezco a ti.

Bella pensó que eso había sido muy amable por parte de Rosalie y se lo agradeció en cuanto pudo.

-Pero es que no es más que la verdad -respondió Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros-. A Edward le encan tan los niños, pero sería capaz de querer a Nessie sólo porque se parece a ti.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando...

-¿No? -sonrió Rosalie de un modo extraño-. Se guro que Edward te ha hablado de esa mujer con la que se veía. Esa es su forma habitual de comportarse. Así se cubriría las espaldas, pero lo que seguro que no te dijo es que rompió con ella a la semana de casarse.

Bella puso cara de sorpresa.

-No -continuó Rosalie-. No creo que te lo dijera. Pero has de saber que Edward es un hombre que se com promete con cualquier asunto en el que se meta. Y que mientras esté casado contigo, no se acercará a ninguna otra mujer.

-Lo único con lo que Edward se ha comprometido es con esa isla que quiere recuperar -dijo Bella, negándo se a admitir que Edward podía ser una persona diferente de lo que ella pensaba. No podía hacerlo ya que eso la pondría en una si tuación delicada ante él.

-Es cierto que el hecho de recuperar la isla de la familia ha sido su principal objetivo durante los últi mos diez años -concedió Rosalie-. Y yo pensé que al aceptar casarse y tener un hijo para conseguirlo, él ha bía ido demasiado lejos, pero cuando te conocí comen cé a tener mis dudas. Y creo que no se casó contigo sólo por lo de la isla...

-Eso no es así -dijo Bella con frialdad-. Mi pa dre es un maestro del arte de negociar.

-Es cierto que tu padre sabía que él quería recupe rar esa isla, y que lo había prometido sobre la tumba de su padre, pero aún así insisto en que...

-¿Lo prometió sobre la tumba de su padre?

-¿No lo sabías? Ven, te enseñaré algo -Rosalie se levantó y tomó a Bella de la mano para conducirla al pa sillo. La condujo a una habitación que Rosalie usaba como estudio de trabajo. -Mira -le dijo, señalando un cuadro de la pared. Se titulaba Visión, y Bella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que era el original de la acuarela que había visto en el ascensor en el que había subido hasta el des pacho de Cullen's. -Su padre encargó este cuadro cuando supo que iba a tener que vender la isla -explicó Rosalie-. Fíjate en ese cementerio -señaló un lugar del cuadro-. To dos los Cullen, excepto el padre de Edward están ente rrados allí, incluidos su madre y su hermano mayor, que murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando Edward era todavía un adolescente y Emmett, un niño. El accidente destrozó al padre, que los adoraba.

Rosalie hizo una pausa.

-Cuando ellos murieron, él pensó que no había ningún motivo para seguir viviendo, y eso hizo que los negocios de la familia entraran en quiebra; La salud del padre también se resintió y murió al poco tiempo, pero no antes de hacerle prometer a Edward que recuperaría la isla y llevaría sus restos allí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Que si lo entiendo? -repitió Bella.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Aquella isla no era sólo un trozo de tierra para él. Era su casa. Era allí don de su corazón estaba, junto a su madre y su hermano. Y era allí donde su padre debía descansar. Finalmente, entendió que su padre le había elegido porque podía hacer presa de él tan fácilmente como ha bía hecho presa de ella. Les había chantajeado emocio nalmente a ambos. Y el chantaje emocional era mucho más poderoso que el chantaje económico.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Bella, llevándose una mano a la boca, y echando a correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

Resultó irónico el hecho de que Edward eligiera esa misma noche para llamarla por teléfono.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Rose me ha contado que te habías sentido mal hace un rato.

-Debió de ser algo que comí. Ahora me encuentro bien -dijo, quitándole importancia, y deseando que Rosalie no le hubiera contado la verdadera razón por la que se había puesto enferma. ¿Y qué había sido lo que la había puesto enferma? Todas las palabras crueles con que había descalificado a Edward, volvieron a su mente. Palabras crueles provoca das por el hecho de que él se hubiera vendido por una ganancia material, mientras que ella se había vendido por amor.

-No debes preocuparte demasiado ahora que Nessie está fuera del hospital -ordenó él.

-No lo haré. Además, es una niña fácil de entretener.

-Me he dado cuenta. ¿Has visto a tu padre?

-No.

-Bien. Esperemos que todo siga igual.

-¿Por eso has llamado? ¿Te preocupa que mi pa dre venga por aquí? No lo hará, lo sabes -le asegu ró-. No se preocupará por mí de nuevo hasta que ten ga el niño.

-¿Te molesta eso?

Bella frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta.

-No -dijo con firmeza. La falta de interés de su padre por su persona había dejado de herirla hacía mu cho tiempo.

-Bien. Escucha, tengo dos razones para llamarte -anunció, de repente, casi con brusquedad-. Esta se mana tenías que hacerte una revisión médica y como no vas a viajar a Atenas sólo para eso, te he preparado una cita en una clínica de Londres.

Edward le dio el nombre y la dirección, así como la fe cha y la hora, que ella anotó apresuradamente.

-Y la otra razón por la que te llamo es porque aca bo de descubrir que tienes tu pasaporte aquí. Debí me terlo en mi maletín sin darme cuenta cuando salimos hacia Londres y aquí ha estado hasta que lo encontré por casualidad esta mañana. También me he dado cuenta de que llevas en él tu nombre de soltera, con lo cual ahora no te vale.

-Ah, entonces me tendré que hacer uno nuevo.

-Ya lo estoy arreglando -anunció-. Emmett está haciendo todos los trámites necesarios para que esté listo cuando vuelvas a Grecia. Sólo tendrás que firmar lo que Emmett te dé y darle una foto nueva. ¿Podrías ha cerlo esta misma mañana?

-Por supuesto, pero también puedo hacer el resto. Estoy embarazada, no soy una inválida.

-No quise decir que lo fueras, pero me imaginé que preferirías emplear tú tiempo en Londres para estar con Nessie -dijo, en un tono que dejaba claro cuáles eran sus prioridades.

-¿De verdad? -replicó ella, en un tono seco. Él murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué tienes que convertir cada conversación en una pelea?

-¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan dominante?

-¿Porque intento ahorrarte un montón de proble mas?

-¡No me gusta que organicen mi vida! -exclamó.

-Intento ayudarte, ¡maldita sea! - explotó - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte de esa manera y darte cuenta de que soy tu aliado, no tu enemigo?

«¡Cuando dejes de confundir mis emociones tanto que no sé quién eres!», pensó con amargura y colgó el teléfono, antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. Entonces se levantó, temblando de ira y sin saber por qué estaba tan enfadada.

«Lo que te pasa es que quieres que él te demuestre cariño y consideración», le dijo una voz interior, «pero cuando lo hace, te asustas tanto que no puedes sopor tarlo».

Emmett le llevó aquella misma tarde una serie de pa peles para firmar, algunos le hicieron fruncir el entrece jo.

-Son copias por si acaso se extravía algún papel -le explicó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y obedeció, para a con tinuación darle las fotografías requeridas: cuatro ins tantáneas que hizo en una cabina de la calle. Rosalie ha bía ido con ella, también Vanessa y entre todas convirtieron la excursión en un juego. Bella consiguió varias fotos de Nessie haciendo muecas a la cámara, e incluso dos de Rosalie, también haciendo tonterías.

Días después, fue a la cita que Edward le había arre glado en una famosa clínica londinense. Le hicieron varias pruebas: de sangre, de tensión, la examinaron fí sicamente y le hicieron una ecografía. No encontraron ningún problema, para alivio suyo. Los mareos eran se ñales de niveles bajos de azúcar, que se podían reme diar fácilmente teniendo algo dulce a mano. Le asegu raron que no tenía que preocuparse de nada más. Salió de la clínica contenta de no tener ningún problema en su salud y con una fotografía en blanco y negro de su bebé acurrucado en el vientre.

-¿Te hicieron daño? -preguntó Rosalie, al ver la fotografía.

-¿Con la ecografía? No. Notabas una sensación un poco extraña, eso fue todo. Tuvieron que repetirlo va rias veces hasta conseguir la posición adecuada.

Rosalie le devolvió las fotografías, pero había una luz extraña en su mirada que Bella no pudo interpretar. Una mirada que recordó durante varios días sin saber por qué. Pasó otra semana y Edward no volvió a llamar de nue vo. Realmente, ella no esperaba que llamara, después de la última discusión, pero le molestaba que ni siquie ra lo hiciera para saber cómo había ido la revisión en la clínica. Luego algunas preocupaciones empezaron a tomar prioridad. Una de ellas la manera en que Nessie iba haciéndose más callada y triste a medida que las tres semanas llegaban a su fin.

Rosalie encontró una noche a Bella llorando sobre la mochila infantil que la señora Weber le había enviado aquel día.

-Oh, Bella -exclamó Carol con un suspiro, abrasándola-. No te hagas esto a ti misma.

-No puedo soportar la idea de que se marche -le confió destrozada-. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Ella odia ese colegio. Odia que la aparten de mí. La separa ción va a ser muy dura para ambas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo soportar verte así. Bella, escucha, tú...

-Rose...

Fue la voz de Emmett la que impidió que Rosalie dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No te metas en ello -le advirtió el hombre.

-No digas eso, Emmett. Si Edward supiera...

-Te he dicho que no te metas en eso -repitió. Estaba de pie en la entrada del dormitorio de Bella y parecía tan firme que cuando ella lo miró a través de las lágrimas, pensó que era Edward quien estaba allí.

La muchacha se estremeció. Ellos habían hecho un trato importante para ambos, así que tenía que ser fuer te hasta el final.

-Estoy bien -dijo, levantándose con arrogan cia-. No es nada -dijo, mirando a Rosalie con una son risa cínica en los labios-. Aunque te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

-Todos nos preocupamos -afirmó Rose con an siedad-. Aunque puedo entender que no lo creas.

Dos días después, pálidas, pero relajadas, Bella y Nessie habían pasado por aquello muchas veces, baja ron las escaleras de la mano. La niña vestida con un uniforme negro y gris y Bella con un sobrio traje de cha queta gris, una blusa blanca y el pelo recogido en una trenza. Esperaba encontrar al chófer de Edward esperándolas, pero no había imaginado que estuvieran también Rosalie y Emmett.

-Vamos a ir con vosotras -explicó Rosalie-, son órdenes de Edward.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de reír, pero estaba de masiado triste. El viaje hasta Bedfordshire fue angustioso. Vanessa se sentó entre Bella y Rosalie en el asiento trasero, mien tras que Emmett fue delante con el conductor.

La niña fue todo el camino con una mano en la de Bella, mientras ésta le contaba cosas para mantenerla entretenida. Cuando salieron de la autopista y Nessie reconoció los alrededores, se puso más nerviosa y aga rró más fuertemente a Bella. Dos kilómetros antes de llegar, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Oye -exclamó Bella, forzando alegría-, esto es una aventura para mí! Nunca había venido por este ca mino antes.

-Lo odio -susurró Vanessa.

-¡Pero mira! Hay un aeropuerto privado allí. Pue do ver un avión blanco en la pista -exclamó Rosalie. Bella alzó los ojos y no pudo evitar un estremeci miento. -¿Sabes? Edward tiene un avión igual que ése. ¿Cre es que habrá venido a...? -añadió Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa? -interrumpió Bella, al ver que el co che daba un volantazo hacia la derecha. Se inclinó ha cia adelante y miró por la ventanilla-. ¿Por qué hemos girado aquí?

Para aumentar la confusión Rosalie hizo un ruido con la boca.

-Un viaje misterioso -cantó excitada.

Entonces el coche se detuvo. Bella notó que su cora zón daba un vuelco al ver, efectivamente, un avión blanco Gulfstream con los motores en marcha.

-No. ¡No! -exclamó-. ¡Rose es... !

Pero Rosalie ya se estaba bajando del coche y se lle vaba a Vanessa con ella.

- ¡Emmett!

-Confía en nosotros -aconsejó, saliendo él tam bién del coche.

Entonces fue cuando el pánico la invadió.

-¡No podéis hacer esto! -protestó, saliendo del coche al tiempo que veía a Rosalie y Vanessa desapa recer dentro del avión-. ¡No! -gritó de nuevo-. Emmett, por el amor de Dios, no entendéis.

-Créeme -dijo con suavidad-. Sí entendemos. No te preocupes -dijo, comenzando a ir hacia el avión-. Edward ha arreglado todo. No tienes de qué pre ocuparte. Confía en él, Bella. Lo que más le importa es tu salud.

«¿Mi salud?», pensó Bella, mientras la sangre le su bía a la cara. Siguió caminando, casi sin poder soste nerse, buscando con la mirada a su hija. Entonces fue cuando vio al hombre que la agarraba de la mano.

-¡Edward! -gritó confundida.

Su rostro se alzó y la miró con tal determi nación que todas las sospechas y los miedos se hicieron de repente realidad como una bofetada. Como una confirmación, la voz de Vanessa llegó lejana hasta ella, excitada.

-Me voy a Grecia a vivir contigo, Bella. No voy a volver a ese horrible colegio.

-No. Edward, no puedes hacer esto.

-Ve y siéntate cerca de Rose. Abróchate el cintu rón, Nessie.

Edward se puso derecho. Estaba delgado y llevaba una chaqueta de lino informal, junto con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra que no disimulaba el con torno de su cuerpo. Incluso en aquel momento, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse excitada recordando la sensualidad de aquel hombre.

-Tranquilízate. No tienes por qué asustarte.

Las palabras envolvieron a Bella. ¡Por supuesto que tenía por qué preocuparse! Eso estaba mal. Era una lo cura e iba a arruinar todo. En ese preciso instante se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del avión e inmediatamente después los motores encenderse. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con un estreme cimiento violento y el horror invadió su sangre. Dio un gemido y miró acusadoramente aquellos ojos Verdes que se acercaban cada vez más mirándola indiferente. Ya no recordó nada más. Volvió en sí y se encontró tumbada entre dos asien tos de cuero, con un cojín bajo su cabeza. Edward estaba arrodillado al lado de ella y sus manos le desabrocha ban los botones del cuello de la blusa. Estaba muy pálido y parecía muy enfadado.

-Juro por Dios que pasarás el resto del embarazo encerrada en un lugar tranquilo.

Después de abrirle la blusa, se sentó de nuevo y la miró con furia. Bella, todavía demasiado débil para contestar, levan tó un brazo para cubrirse los ojos. ¡Ya estaban volando! Sólo se oía el ruido de los motores y supo con certeza que estaban muy lejos de Inglaterra. Como pudo se incorporó en el asiento y miró con sus ojos Marrones el interior de la cabina.

Estaban solos.

-¿Dónde está Nessie?

-En la cabina central, divirtiéndose como nunca con Rose -dijo Edward con ironía-. Le dijimos que es tabas dormida. No vio cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos, así que nos creyó.

¿Eso había hecho? ¿Desmayarse en los brazos del enemigo? Se dijo burlonamente. «Has estado en los brazos del enemigo desde el comienzo».

-¿Llevas algo apretado? -preguntó Edward, empe zando a quitarle la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? -gritó, tratando de apartarle las manos.

Pero la chaqueta ya estaba fuera y la cara de Edward estaba tensa. Luego pareció hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Dio un suspiro y sus hombros borraron la rigidez.

-Siento todo esto. No quise asustarte, pero tuve miedo de avisarte y que se lo dijeras a tu padre.

Que es lo que habría hecho, estaba segura.

-¿Pero por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué, cuando sabes que mi padre me castigará a mí y a Nessie por este desa fío sin sentido?

-No es un desafío -dijo, mirándola a los ojos y sentándose en el asiento opuesto al de ella con la ex presión de alguien que está a punto de revelar algo im portante-. He roto el contrato.

Bella siguió allí sentada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión que indicaba que no le creía. Él permaneció en silencio esperando, observando, notando cómo sus labios se separaban para ayudar a su respiración entrecortada y viendo cómo su cara se hacía cada vez más pálida.

-¿Nuestro trato? -preguntó con dramatismo.

-No. Eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver y de lo cual no estoy preparado para hablar ahora. Estoy ha blando del trato con tu padre. Lo he roto porque sé que eso tendrá un efecto inmediato sobre ti. Os llevaré a ambas a mi casa y estaréis bajo mi protección. Por eso vamos a Grecia.

-¿Protección? -repitió.

Las quería proteger, pero la forma de hacerlo era justamente la manera de conseguir eliminar la única protección que tenían.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Legalmente Vanessa sigue siendo su hija. Legalmente él puede ir a por ella cuando quiera.

-¿Querías dejarla en Inglaterra? -quiso saber, de safiante- ¿La habrías dejado en el colegio y te habrí as ido?

-Eso no es una respuesta. Mi padre...

-Tu padre puede hacer lo que quiera -interrum pió Edward, recostándose en el asiento-. Pero tendrá que hacerlo a través de canales legales, porque es la única manera por la que va a poder veros de nuevo.

Bella tomó aire horrorizada.

-Pero, Edward... esto es secuestro. ¡Podías ser arrestado por esto! Te pueden llevar a la cárcel.

-Intenta tener un poco de fe.

-¡Nessie ni siquiera tiene pasaporte!

La expresión del rostro de Edward no cambió, sólo hizo un gesto para meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar algo que puso en el regazo de ella. Eran dos pasaportes nuevos ingleses. Bella notó una sensación extraña en el estómago y sus manos tembla ron al tomarlos. Los abrió y vio las dos caras tan pare cidas, una de adulta, la otra infantil.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto? -susurró, mirando el pasaporte de Nessie.

-Con un cuidadoso plan.

-Pero... -dijo, parpadeando y mirando de nuevo a la fotografía de su hija-. Habrás estado muy ocupado -añadió finalmente.

-Por naturaleza soy una persona minuciosa.

-¿Incluso para obtener el permiso de mi padre para hacer esto?

-Tú lo autorizaste.

-¿Qué?

Lo miró sin pestañear, pero sus ojos no permanecie ron vacíos, porque de repente recordó los documentos que Emmett le había hecho firmar. «Copias», había dicho, «por si se extravía algún papel».

-¡Terminaremos los dos en la cárcel!

Para desesperación de Bella, Edward comenzó a reírse. Bella deseó golpearlo. Él nunca sonreía así. ¡Nunca! Y lo hacía en ese momento justamente.

-Deja ya de preocuparte -suplicó, inclinándose para tomar los dos pasaportes y ponerlos de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. ¡Nadie va a preguntarte la re lación que tienes con Nessie, os parecéis demasiado!

-Pero sigue siendo una equivocación -insistió-. Y además, ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? ¡Todo se ha bría solucionado dentro de dos meses!

-No estoy preparado en este momento para con testar a ese tipo de preguntas -respondió, para total confusión de Bella. El hombre se levantó.

- ¡Pero, Edward! -exclamó, agarrándolo de la man ga cuando él comenzaba a alejarse-. Necesito que me lo digas ahora mismo.

-No -fue la respuesta.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El resto del largo viaje fue resuelto en un ambiente de tensión reprimida. Reprimida porque Nessie esta ba tan alegre con todo el asunto que habría sido cruel estropeárselo. Pero no resultó fácil, y Bella se tuvo que encerrar tras una máscara fría que nadie podía romper excepto Nessie.

Aterrizaron en Skiathos en el calor del mediodía y Bella estuvo nerviosa durante el tiempo que permanecieron en el aeropuerto. Esperaba continuamente ver un grupo de oficiales dirigiéndose hacia ellos para dete nerlos por orden de su padre. Pero no fue así. Pronto estuvieron en el volvo plateado todos juntos. La niña, sentada detrás, entre Rosalie y Emmett, fue charlando constantemente y preguntando cosas que, afortunadamente, podían contestar los demás, ya que Bella era incapaz de articular palabra.

Se sentía al margen de todo. Llena de rabia, tensión y una sensación terrible de traición. Había empezado a querer a esa gente, a confiar en ellos a pesar de saber que confiar en alguien era una debilidad tremenda, ade más de una equivocación. Vanessa confiaba en ellos. Los ojos de Bella comen zaron a humedecerse. ¡Nessie empezaba a abrirse al mundo como un capullo en flor ante el calor del cariño! El coche llegó a la familiar verja y se detuvo en el porche. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron todos. El sol estaba alto y el mar tenía un color azul intenso. Las pa redes blancas de la casa contrastaban con el verde de las montañas de detrás.

-¿Ésta va a ser mi nueva casa? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Nessie.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Luego se dirigió a Edward.

-Si la haces daño, nunca te lo perdonaré.

* * *

A un Cap. de la Gran final! y tendrán que ser Pacientes para la secuela que estoy escribiendo... Ya saben que hacer si quieren adelanto!

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son exclusivos de S. Meyer y la historia pertenece a Michelle Reid.

**Capítulo 10**

Edward agarró por la cintura a Bella al llegar al ves tíbulo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Pero la agarró más fuerte para subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de ella. Edward cerró la puerta ayu dándose con un pie. Luego la hizo girarse para que lo mirara a los ojos. Bella a vio lágrimas de rabia en ellos.

-No voy a dejar que nadie haga daño a Nessie -dijo enfadado-. ¡Y no estoy haciéndolo para hacer te daño a ti!

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? -replicó.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! He roto el trato que tenía con tu padre.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué, Edward?

En los ojos del hombre se podía ver frustración y rabia.

-¡Por esto! -murmuró, cubriendo los labios de ella y besándola apasionadamente. Cuando la soltó para que tomara aire, ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie. -Te Amo, Amo a nuestro hijo y quiero a Nessie más de lo que quiero mi isla -declaró con fiere za-. ¿Contesta eso a tus preguntas?

¿Que si las contestaba? ¿Pero era verdad que la quería tanto? El rostro de Bella se puso pálido, sus pestañas tem blaron mientras toda ella comenzaba a agitarse. Su há bito de protegerse la impidió creer lo que él quería de cirle. Lo que sus ojos le decían mientras la miraba apasionadamente. ¡Lo que sus sentidos suplicaban que creyera!

-¡Confía en mí! -se oyó murmurar, y de repente, Edward la elevó por los aires-. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero hablar contigo te marchas o intentas insultarme?

Edward la dejó sobre el borde de la cama.

-¡Me estás volviendo loco! -gruñó, poniéndose en cuclillas para acercarse más a ella-. No puedo acercarme a ti a menos que use el sexo como una lanza. No puedo hablar contigo sin tener la sensación de atra vesar un campo lleno de minas, y si consigo llegar has ta ti, haces esto.

-No estoy haciendo nada -susurró.

-¡Estás temblando!

-Porque tú estás gritando.

-Yo no... ¡Maldita sea!

Edward dio un suspiro, bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por su cabello Cobrizo. Luego se levantó y se acer có a una de las ventanas. Se quedó allí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia afuera con desesperación, como si necesitara tiempo para re cuperar la compostura.

-Quiero que me entiendas -murmuró repentina mente-. He hecho esto porque necesitaba estar seguro de que tú y Nessie estabais a salvo antes de acercar me a tu padre.

-¿Pero por qué te tomas todas estas molestias? - preguntó, sin entender todavía por qué había sucedido todo-. En dos meses podíamos tenerlo todo: tú, tu isla; yo, a mi... Nessie; y mi padre, su precioso nieto.

-No.

-¡Sí! -insistió, levantándose sobre sus piernas débiles-. Decidir romper ahora el trato no va a cam biar el hecho de que yo esté embarazada de tu hijo, Edward, que es lo que mi padre quiere.

-No, no lo estás.

-¿Que no estoy qué? -preguntó, con los ojos fi jos en la espalda de Edward.

Sus hombros mostraron su rigidez y su rostro estaba sombrío, al volver su cara hacia ella.

-No vas a tener un niño -dijo, despacio y pro nunciando con claridad.

-¿Puedes repetir? ¿Qué crees que es esto entonces, Edward? ¿Un milagro? -dijo la muchacha, soltando una carcajada mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Es una niña.

-¿Qué?

-¡Siéntate! -suplicó, al ver que el color de la cara de Bella se desvanecía. Edward se acercó y la ayudó a sen tarse en la cama. -¡Dios, nunca pensé que una mujer tan fuerte pu diera ser físicamente tan frágil!

-No soy frágil -dijo en un murmullo roto - Simplemente me sorprende que hayas dicho tal cosa.

-Es cierto. La ecografía que te hiciste la semana pasada dice que es una niña.

-Pero... pero si tu familia sólo tiene hijos varones.

-Esta vez parece ser que no -dijo, con una mue ca.

-¡No! No te creo. Ni siquiera viste la foto.

-Tu médico me mandó un fax con la fotocopia.

«¿Lo hizo?», se preguntó ella, con los ojos sorprendidos porque Edward se hubiera tomado tanto interés en su embarazo. Entonces recordó que ella también tenía su propia fotocopia y estaba segura de que no había ninguna indicación sobre el sexo del bebé.

Bella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con impacien cia, buscando su bolso. Edward le dio la pequeña fotogra fía en blanco y negro con dedos temblorosos. Después de ello, Bella no se movió. Esa fotografía era diferente de la suya. El bebé se había movido y demostraba cla ramente que Edward decía la verdad.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

Era una pregunta estúpida para cualquiera que no conociera la situación.

-Por los métodos habituales -contestó con ironía Edward-. Me imagino.

Entonces lo entendió todo de golpe. Supo lo que Edward había ganado y lo que había perdido, así como la carga de la que se había hecho responsable.

-¡Oh, Edward, lo siento muchísimo!

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Los dos corríamos un riesgo.

-¡Pero perderás tu preciosa isla! -continuó ella, sin hacer caso de lo que él decía.

De repente él estaba agachado frente a ella de nuevo.

-¿Crees que parezco un hombre que necesita com pasión? Mírame, Bella -insistió, al ver que ella bajaba los ojos. Edward tomó la barbilla de ella y Bella se quedó mirán dolo fijamente a los ojos. No sonreían, pero tampoco parecían tristes. Y su boca estaba relajada. -Tengo que confesar que me complace ser el pri mer miembro de la familia Cullen que es padre de una hija -confesó sumisamente, casi-. También me complace que este inesperado hecho me haya ahorrado tener que buscar otra manera de hacer que tu padre sal ga de nuestras vidas.

-No te olvides de que todavía sigue afectando a mi vida y a la de Nessie -le recordó temerosa Bella.

-Pero pronto saldrá de vuestras vidas para siem pre.

-Vendrá detrás de ella, lo sabes.

-Quiero que lo haga -asintió gravemente, luego levantó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros de ella-. Nessie está aquí a salvo. No podrá tocarla, lo sé con certeza. Y cuando llegue aquí, se lo dejaré claro.

Bella deseó poder estar segura de ello. Conocía a su padre, sabía cómo respondía a una desobediencia de cualquier tipo y se estremeció. Fuera, se oyó la risa de una niña feliz.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Bella y las manos que había sobre sus hombros la apretaron con fuerza.

-Te prometo en este momento que nadie, nunca, borrará esa risa de ella de nuevo.

Las lágrimas humedecieron los ojos de Bella. Edward observó cómo la boca de ella comenzaba a temblar y se emocionó.

-Eres tan frágil a veces que me duele el corazón de verte.

Y era cierto. Bella se dio cuenta sorprendida. ¡Se veía a Edward tan indefenso ante su fragilidad... !

-¡Oh!

No supo cómo, pero de repente estaba en los brazos de él, y lo agarraba por el cuello como había hecho en el pasado. Y sin avisar, enterró el rostro en el cuello de él y se abrazó como si de ello dependiera su vida. Tampoco supo cómo comenzaron a besarse apasio nadamente. O cómo terminaron desnudos y entrelaza dos sobre la cama, pero supo, cuando él entró en su cuerpo, que algo importante había cambiado sus vidas porque ya no existían barreras entre ellos. Además, tampoco se arrepentía del modo en que él hacía que perdiera el control.

-Te adoro -murmuró Edward, contra su boca anhe lante-. Te has metido en mi corazón sin saber cómo. Ahora no puedo tomar aire sin sentirte dentro de mí.

-Lo sé -susurró ella con suavidad-. Te amo tan to que me duele pensarlo.

Él reaccionó como un hombre al que han disparado en el pecho. Dejó de moverse, dejó de respirar. -Dímelo otra vez -ordenó con voz ronca.

Edward tenía los ojos verdes, la piel pálida y su cuer po bronceado duro por la tensión. Bella le acarició las mejillas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos verdes.

-Te amo.

Él recogió aquellas palabras que salían de su boca, las robó, las saboreó y se las hizo repetir una y otra vez hasta que les hizo perder el control de sí mismos y su mergirse en un acto amoroso apasionado. Tan apasio nado como siempre había sido entre ellos, a pesar de haber creído que se odiaban.

-Ya está hecho -murmuró Edward con pereza, cuando yacían el uno al lado del otro-. Nunca permi tiré que te marches.

-¿Crees que voy a intentarlo? -dijo con una son risa.

-No, pero...

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta que detuvo sus pala bras.

-¡Edward! -dijo la voz de su hermano-. Swan está al teléfono, será mejor que bajes.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Bella impaciente.

La muchacha se había acercado al estudio de Edward y esperaba en la entrada. Éste, apoyado en la mesa, tenía la cara sombría. Iba vestido con la misma ropa de por la mañana, mientras que ella se había puesto un vestido de algo dón azul, antes de correr hacia la planta baja. Edward miró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa breve. -Está en camino -informó-. Viene en avión. Bella se estremeció.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-Mañana, como muy pronto -replicó-. El aero puerto de aquí no acepta que aterricen aviones después de la caída del sol, así que no tiene otra opción que quedarse en Tesalónica.´

-¿Y si trae a la policía consigo?

-No va a hacer nada por el estilo -aseguró, con total firmeza.

-Edward...

-No -interrumpió él, comenzando a caminar ha cia ella-. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, sé lo que hago.

Es decir, le estaba diciendo que confiara en él. Pero no era en Edward en quien no confiaba ella, sino en su padre.

-Voy a buscar a Nessie -murmuró ella.

Él la dejó ir y la muchacha se esforzó por tranquili zarse antes de encontrarse con la niña que, encantada y hablando sin parar, la acompañó a explorar el paraíso que iba a ser su nueva casa.

-Tienes que confiar en él -le dijo Rose en voz baja, al ver a Bella con cara pálida y preocupada, mien tras Nessie se daba un baño antes de ir a la cama-. Edward es muy eficiente cuando traza un plan.

-Ha perdido su isla -respondió Bella, con una son risa en los labios.

-Ya, pero eso se debe a que ha tenido que elegir entre su antiguo sueño y el nuevo -explicó Rosalie - El nuevo ganó. Si no hubiera sido así, él no habría per dido su isla, te lo puedo asegurar. Tiene una paciencia increíble, ¿sabes? Te habría encerrado aquí hasta que te hubieras quedado embarazada del hijo que necesita para ello.

Nessie las interrumpió al salir del baño bailando envuelta en una toalla, y tan feliz que Bella decidió apartar sus preocupaciones y confiar en que todo iba a ser tan maravilloso como su hija pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Charlie Swan llamó desde el aeropuerto de Skiathos, en el momento en que todos estaban desayunando relajados. Aunque en realidad todos esperaban la llamada. Bueno, no todos. Vanessa no sabía nada. Nadie habló mucho, excepto ella. Y es que todos estaban tan ner viosos que, cuando sonó el teléfono, casi fue un alivio. De algún modo, eso significaba que la espera llegaba a su fin.

-Muy bien, ya está -dijo Edward al colgar-. Rose, ibas a enseñar a Bella y Nessie el estudio de arriba, creo.

-¡Oh, sí! -exclamó y, como una marioneta a la que alguien tirase de una cuerda, se levantó y se volvió hacia Vanessa-. Vamos, pequeña, nos vamos a diver tir mucho. ¡Ya verás el tamaño de la hoja de papel dónde vas a pintar un cuadro!

Nessie obedeció al instante, levantándose y to mando la mano de Rosalie.

-¿Bella?

-Estaré allí en seguida -contestó a la mujer que la miraba con ojos interrogantes.

Una vez Rosalie y Vanessa hubieron salido, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

-Dime qué vas a hacer.

-Después -prometió-. Ahora quiero que te va yas y no vuelvas hasta que tu padre se haya ido. –

Pero...

-¡No! -exclamó enfadado-. ¡No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro! Así que será mejor que hagas lo que te digo, Bella. Si no, tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas.

La muchacha levantó la barbilla y los ojos marrones brillaron desafiantes, mostrando a la antigua Bella.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a discutir de nuevo?

-Está en la entrada de la finca -anunció Emmett de repente.

-¡Maldita sea!

Bella se encontró bruscamente en los brazos de Edward, que la subió por las escaleras. La dejó en una de las si llas del dormitorio.

-¡Quédate aquí! -ordenó. Luego salió del cuarto enfadado y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Ella obedeció. Se quedó en la misma silla, mientras escuchaba el sonido de un motor que llegaba a la casa. El coche se detuvo, se oyó una puerta... y Bella se estre meció y cerró los ojos. Una sensación de náusea le re volvió el estómago al escuchar la voz de su padre di ciendo algo enfadado. Oyó la respuesta de Emmett, en un tono seco y luego pasos en el porche...

Finalmente, no se pudo oír nada más. La finca ente ra parecía sumida en un silencio absoluto. Bella esperó unos segundos, pero no puedo aguantar más y se levan tó temblorosa, saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de madera barnizada. Mientras bajaba, pudo ver la puerta del estudio de Edward abierta, y no pudo evitar encaminarse directamen te hacia ella.

-No sé a qué demonios cree que está jugando - decía la voz enfadada de su padre-, pero no se va a escapar tan fácilmente con lo que me ha robado.

-¿Escapar con qué? -fue la pregunta de Edward.

-¡Sabe de qué estoy hablando!

Entonces Bella lo vio y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba de pie de espaldas a ella y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Edward estaba frente a él sentado, sorprendentemente re lajado, con los ojos impasibles y la cara desafiante. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Emmett al lado de su hermano.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir lo que estaba mirando. Era como si estuviera de repente en una escena igual, en otro estudio y en otro país. Sólo que los papeles se habían invertido. Era su padre quien estaba enfadado en ese momento y Edward quien parecía totalmente controlado e impasible.

Emmett estaba allí como testigo silencioso, mientras que en Londres Bella había jugado aquel papel. " ¿Era deliberado? Se preguntó Bella, sospechando que en efecto, así era. Charlie Swan había humillado a Edward ese día en Londres delante de Bella. En ese momento, su padre estaba descubriendo lo que significaba que alguien hiriese su orgullo.

Bella se estremeció. No sabía a ciencia cierta si le gustaba la crueldad de Edward.

-Lo único que veo es que usted está ahí insultando y amenazando y yo sigo sin saber exactamente por qué está enfadado -respondió Edward.

-No juegue conmigo -le avisó el padre de Bella -. Ha roto nuestro contrato, canalla traidor y me ha roba do a mi hija pequeña. Quiero que me la devuelva ense guida o le haré arrestar por secuestro.

-El teléfono está ahí. Si le duele tanto, llame a la policía. Pero creo que debo advertirle que la policía pe dirá una prueba de lo que dice antes de actuar. ¿Ha traí do pruebas?

Hubo un silencio. Bella creyó que iba a desmayarse mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de su padre y espe raba que sacara la prueba que sólo ella sabía que tenía. Pero él no hizo nada. Se quedó en pie inmóvil, ro deado por aquel silencio espeso.

-¿Tiene problemas con las pruebas? -dijo Edward con voz suave.

-¡No tenemos por qué perder la sensatez y llamar a la policía!

-¿Sensatez? Sí, yo creo que puedo ser muy sensa to. Me enseña la prueba que dice tener y le devolveré a Vanessa al momento.

Bella notó que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, mientras un sentimiento doloroso de traición le robaba el color de las mejillas. Dio un paso hacia adelante. Pero de repente se clavaron en ella los ojos verdes de Edward y se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Esos ojos parecían suplicarle que esperara. Que confiara en él. La mano de Bella se extendió para abrir la puerta. «¡Confía en él! Si no confías en él lo perde rás para siempre. ¡Nunca te perdonará!».

Bella tragó saliva y permaneció donde estaba.

-Dejaré que lo solucionen mis abogados -dijo su padre impaciente

-Puede hacerlo ahora mismo. Llámelos y dígales que envíen por fax la información necesaria y resolveremos todo esto en seguida.

Incluso se levantó y ofreció el teléfono al padre de Bella. Edward parecía relajado, el rostro impasible y no hizo nada más, sólo mirar en dirección a Bella cuando un nuevo silencio comenzó, dando la impresión de que nunca iba a finalizar. Bella, con la mano en el marco de la puerta, perma neció a la espera. De repente, se sobresaltó cuando Edward le quitó el teléfono y se lo puso en el regazo.

-No. No puede hacerlo porque no hay pruebas le gales de la adopción. - Al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, sacaba algo de la mesa de cajones y se lo mostraba a Charlie Swan. -Usted engañó a Bella para que creyera que lo que firmaba era la adopción de su hija, cuando este papel no vale nada.

El padre miró el papel que Edward le mostraba. Un pa pel escrito que a Bella le resultaba, desgraciadamente, demasiado conocido. Era su propia copia de lo que su padre le había he cho firmar siete años antes. Edward debía de haber busca do entre sus documentos y lo había sacado, sin que ella lo supiera.

-¡Pero ella lo firmó! ¡Ella deseó entregarme a su maldita hija!

-¡Oh! -gimió Bella, poniéndose una mano cerrada en la boca para no dejar que el sonido escapara de sus labios.

-O si no, tendría que quedarse en la calle, como usted caritativamente le dijo entonces -completó Edward-. Usted jugó con su juventud, su ingenuidad, su desesperación y su incapacidad para descubrir un docu mento falso -continuó-. Y lo hizo con una crueldad tal que deberá de alegrarse cuando sepa que usted no es su padre verdadero.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que los análisis de sangre demues tran que Bella no es su hija -en ese momento le tendió otro documento-. Éste es el análisis de sangre suyo, éste es el de Karl Dansing, y éste, afortunadamente, el de mi esposa -le había dado tres papeles diferentes- ¿Me entiende? -finalizó, con una sonrisa-. ¿Alguna pregunta? Creo que no, porque usted ya lo sabía, ¿ver dad? Y por eso la ha estado castigando todos estos años. Bien... Ahora todo ha acabado, y usted ya no es bien recibido aquí.

-¿Pero qué le pasa, amigo? Si yo sigo diciendo que Isabella es mi hija, tendrá su isla cuando nazca el niño.

-Pero Bella no va a tener un niño. Va a ser una niña -informó con frialdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera ha consegui do hacer eso bien?

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Ésta es mi casa y ella es mi esposa.

-¡Una esposa a la que usted no quería en un prin cipio! Y si usted decide ahora seguir con ella, habrá otros hijos, sin duda varones -añadió, cambiando el tono-. Lo único que tiene que hacer es devolverme a Vanessa e Isabella será tan complaciente como un gatito, se lo prometo. Otro año y usted podrá tener su isla.

-Puede quedarse con la isla. No tengo deseos de poner los pies en ella nunca más. Usted no posee ya nada que me interese, con lo cual, tampoco me interesa usted. Así que, como usted me dijo una vez: la puerta, señor Swan, está allí.

-Pero...

-Sácalo de aquí -dijo a su hermano.

Emmett se movió entonces. Lo mismo hizo Bella, que volvió apresuradamente a las escaleras. No quería en frentarse a Charlie Swan, ni quería verlo nunca más. Bella estaba mirando por la ventana de su dormito rio, cuando Edward entró a hablar con ella.

-Espero que estés contenta -dijo Edward.

-No mucho -dijo, volviéndose hacia él y mirán dolo con una disculpa en los ojos-. Lo siento, estuve a punto de estropear todo.

-¿Por qué bajaste, cuando te pedí que no lo hicie ras?

-No lo sé. Fue... un impulso. No imaginaba cómo ibas a poder echarlo de aquí sin que se llevara a Nessie.

-Y por no obedecerme, te enteraste de cosas que no habrías querido saber.

-¡Sí, que estuviste indagando en mis papeles sin mi permiso!

-¡Ah! -exclamó, con un sentimiento de culpa. La rabia se borró de su rostro y las manos calientes agarra ron a la muchacha-. Estaba enamorado de una mujer que se negaba a confiar en mí. Los hombres desespera dos hacen cosas desesperadas. ¿Me perdonas?

Bella no estaba dispuesta a perdonar nada a nadie, y esquivó la boca del hombre.

-¿Cuándo estuviste mirando mis documentos? Él suspiró.

-Cuando te dejé en Londres. En un principio, qui se ver si había algún modo de anular la adopción -ex plicó-, pero nada más ver el documento, me di cuenta de que no era legal. Sin embargo, tenía que confirmarlo con mis abogados antes de hacer nada. Además, tú lo habías firmado. Mis abogados tenían miedo de que si tú te enfrentabas a tu padre con lo que yo había descu bierto, todavía en Londres, él podía insistir en que tú habías firmado un papel que dejaba a la niña en manos de las leyes británicas.

-Y así él podría seguir chantajeándonos -comen tó Bella, entendiendo todo.

-Era más seguro enfrentarme a él teniéndoos aquí en Grecia.

-Así que nos secuestraste.

-Sí, siento haberte asustado.

-Tú eres tan astuto como mi padre, ¿lo sabías?

-Te amo con locura. No te haría daño nunca.

En respuesta a ello, Bella se puso de espaldas a él, aunque no apartó aquellos brazos fuertes que la sujeta ban. Edward no iba a detener sus halagos.

-Te adoro -le susurró contra el oído-. Te deseo tanto, durante el día y la noche, que no puedo soportarlo.

-Por eso tienes una amante, supongo.

-La amante. Creo que estás enfadándote otra vez.

«No me estoy enfadando, te amo con locura y no quiero compartirte con nadie».

-Perdona. Olvidé que había firmado no mencionar a la amante.

Edward rió y la agarró con más fuerzas.

-No hay amante -aseguró-, nunca la hubo. No he mirado a ninguna otra mujer desde que te vi por pri mera vez en aquella sala llena de gente y me quedé fas cinado. Creo que tú te diste cuenta.

Bella sonrió satisfecha.

-Rose había sugerido algo parecido, pero quería que tú lo dijeras -confesó, acercando su rostro al de él.

-Voy a romper ese maldito contrato -prometió.

-Bien.

-Y te haré firmar otro que te atará a mí para toda la vida -añadió.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a firmarlo? -de safió.

La boca de él se deslizó por el cuello de Bella. -Tengo mis métodos -murmuró, sacando la len gua para chupar la suave piel.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzaba a excitarse peligrosa mente cuando oyeron un ruido fuera.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Nessie acompañada de Emmett y Rosalie. Los tres iban en traje de baño y llevaban las toallas al cuello.

-Hace lo que quiere de ellos -remarcó Bella.

esa sensación -murmuró Edward-. Su madre hace lo mismo conmigo.

Bella sonrió sin decir nada. Miró al trío de nuevo, que desapareció de su vista. Luego levantó la vista y observó todo. Era su nueva casa. Detrás del jardín, el mar vibraba perezoso. Detrás del mar se divisaban pe queñas islas que la niebla confundía.

-¿Cuál es tu isla?

Edward no contestó en seguida, parecía más interesado en disfrutar de ella. Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el horizonte.

-Justo la que está frente a nosotros, la que tiene dos playas de arena dorada...

¿Por eso había comprado aquella finca? ¿Porque miraba directamente a su verdadero hogar?

-Era tu sueño. Siento que lo hayas perdido.

-Yo no -replicó con sinceridad-. Los sueños pueden cambiar. El mío ha cambiado. Lo único que quiero es tenerte en mis brazos.

-De todas maneras me parece injusto que rompas la promesa que hiciste a tu padre sólo porque mi falso padre sea una persona cruel.

-Te tengo a ti. Tengo a mi hija en tu vientre -sus manos tocaron su abdomen con cariño-. Y tengo una versión en miniatura de ti en Nessie, a la que he res catado de tu padre. Estoy muy contento, de verdad.

-Tu alegría va a salir volando por la ventana si ba jas las manos más -informó, de manera práctica. Luego levantó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Él rió con una carcajada profunda y masculina que la obligó a volverse hacia él. Eso fue todo. Sus cuerpos se unieron... también sus bocas... y se perdieron el uno en el otro.

* * *

Listo! cap final... tengan paciencia que pronto viene continuación y pronto otra historia... Gracias atodos por leer! Besotes

XOXO


End file.
